


Every Road Leads Back

by EthanBissbort (ebissbort)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Derek, Blowjobs, Canon Divergent, Derek Feels, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Feels, Fix-it!, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Plot Twists, Protective Derek, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, True Shift, Vers!Derek, Vers!Stiles, Warning: Kate Argent, Werejaguar Kate Argent, Werewolf Mates, With A Twist, beta!Stiles, post-s4, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebissbort/pseuds/EthanBissbort
Summary: After seeing Derek nearly die at La Iglesia, Stiles waits for months for him to come back to Beacon Hills. He knew that he loved Derek, but things had happened too quickly, and he never took the time to say it. All in all, there was too much left unsaid between them, too many unspoken feelings, desires, and hopes. Too much unrealized potential. Stiles wouldn't leave Beacon Hills until he saw Derek again. Apparently, sourwolves take their sweet time.When Derek *finally* returns, everything is a whirlwind, and old nemeses will try to undo everything Stiles and Derek have fought and bled for. That's not about to happen on their watch, but it will take more from them than they ever saw coming.





	1. Sourwolves Take Their Sweet Time

Stiles sighed dejectedly, absently checking his phone for a text or call he never expected to receive. "Well, at least it's not raining or miserable out, and I am the boss of timing the traffic lights" he mused out loud.

He glanced up from his phone, knowing he should be focused on the road, "Shit!" Stiles exclaimed, slamming on the brakes, bringing Roscoe, his faithful blue Jeep to a screeching halt. He had become so accustomed to his ritual drive home every night down the same street, seeing the same darkness that he almost missed the light he had been hoping to see for three months.

He stared at the unfamiliar light coming from the familiar loft window for several seconds, not sure if he was hallucinating it or not.

Stiles took the familiar turn into the parking lot, checking for unfamiliar cars, people, or potential traps. It had been three months, and he never trusted things anymore in Beacon Hills, and definitely not spontaneous things he had been hoping for, to be true. His life had become partly a cruel joke ever since Scott had been bitten, and he had become distrustful and despondent, especially after La Iglesia.

There weren't any cars in the lot, just like every day and night for the past three months. Stiles parked and grabbed the trusty Louisville slugger he kept in the backseat. He might be only human, but he sure wasn't going to go down without a fight.

He cautiously walked up the six flights of stairs, not trusting elevators after the incident with Jennifer at the hospital. He made sure he was quiet, though he might not have werewolf ears, he wasn't going to let anyone sneak up on him. He reached the sixth floor, and saw the familiar box car like door wide open, warm light pouring out into the hallway from Derek's loft.

He crept up to the door, bat raised just in case, and peeked around the corner. Without thinking, he put his bat down and he walked slowly into the loft hoping against all hope, with bated breath inside, staring at someone he thought lost to him.

 

Stiles couldn’t believe what he was seeing could be real. Derek, alive and real, with his back to Stiles, staring out the expansive window at the back of his loft.

“I was wondering how long it would take you,” Derek said quietly without turning around.

Stiles' bitterness boiled up and he spat, “yeah, well imagine driving by every night for the past three months. That’s how long it took you. Sourwolves take their sweet time, huh?”

Derek flinched at the harshness and frustration in Stiles’ tone. He hung his head, “I wasn’t sure I even could come back. Not after everything I’ve put you through.”

Stiles stopped in his tracks, remembering now how Derek always blamed himself for anything that happened to those near him. “Everything you’ve put me through? Derek, you didn’t kidnap yourself, drag me out to Mexico, or try to turn my best friend into a Berserker. That was Kate, and she’s gone.”

Derek shook his head, “I put everyone around me in danger just with my presence, and I won’t do that to you.”

Stiles didn’t say anything as he closed the last few steps between him and Derek. He reached out for Derek’s shoulder, hand shaking slightly, hesitating for just a moment before gently placing his hand on him. Derek’s shoulders relaxed instantly, he turned slowly to look at Stiles.

“I’m safer with you than without. It’s this town that puts me in danger, you’re always the one who’s there to save me from it,” Stiles said gently, not removing his hand.

Derek stared at his hand with a kind of longing that Stiles had rarely seen from him before.

“Hey,” Stiles said softly after a few seconds of silence, “I won’t let you go. Not without me. Not again.”

Derek looked up at him in sudden realization. “I lost you once, you came back, and then you left. I won’t lose you again.”

Stiles hesitated, “I know you’ve probably smelled it from the beginning, and you can’t blame me, I mean look at you, jesus, but I-“

“I know,” Derek interrupted, “you’ve always reeked of teenage hormones and lust, but at La Iglesia you… smelled different.” He finished, hesitating.

“Score one for the finely tuned werewolf nose,” Stiles quipped, smirking up at Derek.

Derek smiled, a rare, genuine smile, which suddenly vanished. He stepped back from Stiles, looking away, his face plastered with pain.

 

Stiles started, “What-“

Derek interrupted, “I can’t stay in Beacon Hills. It’s too dangerous, and if we were… together… then you would have a target on your back, and I won’t allow that.”

“Won’t allow that? Derek, everyone here already has a target on their back. I only stayed here in Beacon Hills after you left in Mexico because this was the only connection I had to you!” Stiles half-shouted.

“You were planning to leave?” Derek asked blankly.

“No Derek, I like staying in the only town in California where literally all the evil supernatural things are drawn to come kill and maim. Of course I was going to leave as soon as I could. Ever since the Alpha Pack, the Nemeton, the Darach, the Nogitsune-“ Stiles choked up, balling up his fists.

Derek’s eyes flared blue, he stepped forward, grabbed Stiles’ shoulders, paused, and for a moment, Stiles thought Derek was going to shake him, but then suddenly Stiles was wrapped in a warm, bone-crushing hug.

“Der-“ he choked out. Derek eased up on the strength he was putting into the hug, but didn’t let go.

Stiles, recovering from the mild shock of receiving his first ever hug from Derek, wrapped his arms around his back, thankful for the solid presence that was Derek.

“It was never you, none of it.” Derek said firmly a few seconds later.

“I know, I know,” Stiles whispered, “but, I still remember seeing myself do all of it, I remember feeling the pleasure it took driving a katana through Scott…” Stiles choked again, sniffing.

He felt Derek’s hands run slowly up and down his back, Derek’s head gently nuzzling the crook of his neck.

He squeezed Derek a little tighter, then twitched in surprise as he felt Derek take his emotional pain, his anxiety, the oncoming panic attack.

“I didn’t know you could do that, thank you” Stiles muttered.

“I didn’t know I could do that either. Physical pain is one thing, but…” Derek trailed off.

“Thank you.” Stiles whispered again.

 

Several seconds of warm comfort passed, Stiles felt his heartbeat and breathing slow.

“I, uh,” Stiles cleared his throat as Derek released him from the hug, ”I actually haven’t gone back back to Beacon Hills High. My dad and Melissa have a ‘Mexican water poisoning’ story all set up for me so I can finish my senior year remotely.”

Derek threw back his head and barked out a laugh, “you have been a terrible influence on your father.”

Stiles shrugged, “nah, I’m pretty sure I inherited it from him in the first place.”

Derek cocked his head, “Remotely? So you still need someone to pick up your schoolwork?”

“Nope!” Stiles said, popping his ‘p’, “It’s all done via e-mail and the internet. But I mostly do it at home or at Scott’s.”

“But you could do it from anywhere really, right?” inquired Derek.

Stiles raised his eyebrows, “well, yes, anywhere with internet, which is basically everywhere.”

Derek looked around the spartan loft for a second, with a sentimental look on his face.

“Will you come with me?” He asked after a couple seconds. “It doesn’t have to be today, or even tomorrow. But will you come with me?”

Stiles looked at him hopefully, “do you really need me to answer that?” he joked.

Derek’s face became solemn, “Yes. I want to hear you say it.”

Stiles looked up at him, “Yes, yes, I will go with you, to the ends of the Earth, to anywhere. I’d prefer San Francisco, LA, or New York to be totally honest, but I-“

Derek cut Stiles off with one quick step forward, closing the gap between them, his hand coming up to meet Stiles’ cheek, cupping his face, before pressing his lips to Stiles’.

It was gentle, but Stiles could feel the raw emotion pouring off of Derek.

Stiles’ hand went up Derek’s bicep, pulling him in closer, causing Derek to deepen the kiss. Derek’s free hand went up Stiles’ waist to the small of his back, pulling him in, pressing their hips together, his other hand slid from Stiles’ face to the back of his head, carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

Stiles hummed with satisfaction as Derek pressed their bodies together, raking his hands across Derek’s back.

As he dug his fingers into Derek’s back, he could feel the walls crashing down that Derek had built up around those literal years worth of feelings for Stiles.

Derek started kissing down Stiles’ mole dotted neck as he pushed Stiles back one of the loft’s support columns. Stiles let out a little gasp of pleasure at the raw power of the werewolf and the simultaneous gentleness that was Derek.

Every move Derek made was purposeful and meaningful, specifically designed to make Stiles understand just how deeply Derek felt for him.

Derek took Stiles’ hands off the small of his back and pinned them up against the support column as he continued to mouth and lick at his neck.

As Derek got to Stiles pulse point, he let out a hum as he gently bit down, with just enough force and teeth to leave a mark at the surface, making Stiles let out a quivering moan.

Derek quickly reached the collar of Stiles shirt, pulled back with a hint of annoyance and huffed, “do you want this shirt?”

Stiles smirked, “Nope.”

Without hesitation, and with the finest precision, Derek flicked out a claw and cut the shirt right in half before tearing it off Stiles lean body.

“Damn!” Stiles gasped, to which the only reply he got was a wolfish grin from Derek and a renewed fervor of kissing.

Derek worked his way back up from Stiles chest back to his pulse point, pausing to gently mouth at the mark he had made.

“Derek, I-“ Stiles breathed.

“Hmmm?” was the response he got.

“I, uh, haven’t ever…” he trailed off. Derek paused from where he was kissing one of Stiles’ moles to look at him.

“It’s ok, I know” Derek said unpinning Stiles’ hands, “If you don’t want to tonight, that’s ok, all of this is at your pace.”

Stiles fidgeted, “I definitely want to, I just don’t know, you know, what to do… to be ready. If you, uh, get what I mean…” He trailed off.

Derek stroked a thumb against his cheek, kissed him gently and said, “yes, I do.”

He paused for a second, reflecting on something, ”actually, I want take you on a proper date. I know if she were around, my mother would be furious if I didn’t. Also your dad would probably shoot me if you don’t talk to him first about there being an ‘us’.”

Stiles laughed, “Yeah, that talk needs to happen pronto. Of course my dad was fine with us running off to Mexico to rescue you, but if he found out we went on a date? We’d both be dead.”

Derek looked at Stiles, cupping his face with his hand, “You do want to come with me, right? You’re ok with leaving your dad, Scott, Lydia, Kira, everyone?”

Stiles took Derek’s hand from his face and held it gently, “Yes, most of us are going to different colleges as soon as we graduate. We’ve all talked about this already. We didn’t just sit around for three months, we made plans. They all know that my first plan was to go with you, if you came back, and if you’d have me. My feelings aren’t exactly secret, even without a zillion werewolf noses sniffing about.”

Derek laughed, “Yeah, that can be a bit annoying sometimes. Imagine growing up with it, you can suppress the shift, but the chemokines are another story. Everyone knew when I had a bad day, and they’d constantly pester me about it, especially Laura…” He trailed off, a wistful look crossing over his face.

Stiles squeezed his hand, “I know you miss them.”

Derek squeezed back, “I still have Cora.” He smiled, “and I have you.”

Stiles beamed at this, pulling Derek forward by his shirt and kissing him long and deep.

 

It was, of course, at this moment that the phone in Stiles’ pocket decided to ruin the moment and ring loudly.

“Oh shit,” Stiles snorted, pulling his phone out, “I completely forgot that I was headed home. My dad is going to kill me. Or maybe you. Or both of us.”

“Heeyyyy dad… So guess who’s back in town!?” Stiles started.

Derek didn’t bother to feign the inability to hear the other end, “Well, I’m guessing it’s Derek, because given that you’re half an hour late, you’re either doing things that I really don’t want to hear about, or you got kidnapped by a crazy were jaguar or were kanima or were whatever.”

Derek let out a snort at the “were whatever” comment.

“I heard that Derek. You make sure he’s here at home safely in the next ten minutes, or I’ll have myself a new wolf pelt rug.” Sheriff Stilinski quipped over the phone.

Derek cleared his throat and said loudly, “Yes sir,” as he gave Stiles one of his patented glares.

“Ok dad, we’re on our way. Bye!” Stiles half-chuckled before he hung up.

“Ok, so that gives us three minutes of making out before we have to speed to my house,” Stiles said, smirking mischievously.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Or we can go now and make sure I don’t end up as your dad’s new rug.”


	2. Meet the Parents

Stiles' Jeep coasted to a stop outside his house. He parked and turned it off, but didn't make a move to get out.

Derek turned to him, his face radiating concern, "Not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, nothing like that. This all just seems a bit surreal, you know? That, and you'll actually be using my front door for the first time, like ever." He chuckled, looking over at Derek's face half hidden in the shadows.

"Well, I've made it all the way to your house without threatening to tear your throat out with my teeth. I think that's a new record." Derek smirked.

"Ha, yeah, and no murder-glares or growling either! Although I wouldn't mind hearing that little growl you made when you bit down on my neck. Sexy," teased Stiles.

Ignoring Stiles wiggling eyebrows, Derek asked "Wait, how’re you possibly going to explain the shirt you're wearing being cut in two?"

Stiles chuckled, "oh please, you think I don't keep two spares of everything in the back? I've dealt with so much blood, ooze, goo, and whatever over the past three years that I have learned to be very prepared. Give me five seconds to change and we'll be good."

Stiles reached back into the backseat, rummaging through a duffel bag.

He heard a low growl come from the front seat.

"Are you admiring my butt or signaling danger? I can't tell from back here." Stiles quipped. The smack on the ass he received was all the answer he needed. He bust out laughing, shaking his butt from side to side teasingly.

"Come on, hurry up or I'm going to end up as a rug, or hanging from the wall." Derek complained

"Ok, I've found the shirt, just chill." Stiles said, returning to the front.

He pulled off the tattered remnants of the shirt that Derek had ripped open. A small strangled sound came from the other side of the Jeep.

"Ha, sorry, I'm not trying to strip tease, but you know how it goes." Stiles said, without making any movement to put the clean shirt on.

"Seriously Stiles..." Derek deadpanned, giving him a patented murder-glare.

"Aha! I just got a murder-glare out of-" was all Stiles managed to get out before Derek reached over and started putting the shirt over Stiles head.

"I will never forgive you if I get shot because of this." Derek muttered.

"Fine, fine, I got it, I got it... Sourwolf." Stiles shot at Derek, grinning, "Ok, lets go meet the parents!"

Derek groaned and mutter something that sounded like, “shoot me…”

 

They walked up the porch steps, already aware of the waiting silhouette of the sheriff on the other side of the door.

Stiles didn't even bother to reach for the handle, instead just saying "We can see you menacing through the door, dad."

The door swung open, light streaming out onto the porch, "good. Get inside Stiles," the sheriff ordered, without sparing a look at Derek.

The pair looked at each other, and went straight into the living room and sat down on the couch, steeling themselves for the scolding they were expecting.

The sheriff, however, walked past them, into the kitchen.

 

Stiles gave Derek a significant look, while Derek cocked his head, listening to what the sheriff was doing in the kitchen.

A frown, then a smirk crossed Derek's face, and he leaned over and kissed Stiles on the cheek, "this ought to be interesting," he muttered.

The sheriff returned a few seconds later with two open beers and a small bag.

Stiles exclaimed, "Weed, dad? Seriously? Weed? And only two beers?"

The sheriff rolled his eyes as Stiles reached out for the beer and the bag, "No you dolt," and handed the bag and a beer to Derek, who chuckled.

"First, you're still too young to drink," Stiles scoffed at this, but said nothing, "and second, it’s wolfsbane, not weed. It’s pointless for werewolves to have alcohol without it, you know that.”

"Thank you sheriff," Derek said, nodding at him while adding a pinch of the wolfsbane to the bottle.

"Please, call me John. I assume, unless my detective skills are woefully lacking, which they usually aren't, that you'll be joining the family." The sheriff said, raising his eyebrows as he looked between the two of them.

"Well, yes sir, if you'll allow it of course," Derek paused, taking a sip of the beer and looking between Stiles and his father.

"Well, I couldn't ask for someone more skilled to protect him. Also, now that I know what you are, what's been going on in this town, and that your police record is essentially BS, yes, I approve. However, it is interesting to note that you were missing for three months after my son got back from his… vacation…,” the sheriff shot an annoyed glance at Stiles, “to Mexico. Mind telling me where you were and what you were doing?" John asked expectantly, leaning forward in his chair.

"Well, I was walking back to Beacon Hills from Mexico. As a black wolf mostly. It's a fairly long walk you see," Derek said coolly.

The sheriff barked out a laugh, startling Stiles. "Stiles, you certainly know how to pick 'em, no doubt about that."

The sheriffs voice hardened, "I expect you to take care of my son Derek. Don't make me regret agreeing to his harebrained idea of riding off into the sunset with you."

"I'd protect him with my life," Derek said, looking over at Stiles, placing his hand on top of Stiles' own.

"You better," Stiles quipped back

"Well, it's late, and given that I already know Stiles' plans and sad lack of preparation," Stiles rolled his eyes at his dad, "he's going to need a couple days to pack up and get ready to go with you. I think it's time we called it a night," the sheriff said wearily.

Stiles and Derek looked at each other, "Actually, I don't have a ride home. You see, Kate stole my Camaro." Derek said sadly.

Sheriff Stilinski smiled, "Well, for all her deviousness, Kate Argent is a surprisingly terrible car thief. Your car is in the county impound, we found it shortly after you went missing. You can have it back tomorrow morning when the impound opens. I'll call ahead and have them expedite the release and waive the fees. You can ride with me to the station tomorrow morning." 

Derek looked up, grinning as Stiles exclaimed, "awesome, now I get to ride into the sunset in a sexy car with my sexy man!"

John groaned and shook his head while Derek chuckled.

"Ok, Stiles, bed. You've got a long couple of days ahead of you." The sheriff waved him off.

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and hauled him upstairs.

"Derek stays in the guest room! And you stay in your room!" He called after them, ignoring the loud, dramatic groans he got in response.

 

Stiles led Derek upstairs, eagerly pulling him into his bedroom, which Derek sealed behind him.

Derek stopped short though, after turning back from the door he had just closed, taking in the mess of Stiles room, his gaze drawn to a wall covered in red string. 

"Is this... me?" Derek asked, walking up to inspect the wall, littered with photos, documents, and strings.

"Well, yes. Everything I could find on you, both in public records and places that I may have had to impersonate my dad to access," Stiles said sheepishly.

"Wow," Derek breathed, his eyes following strings from familiar photos of the Hale house, to public land records, to private bank statements.

"I wasn't being creepy, I swear, I just... couldn't let you disappear. I thought maybe you had another house or a loft somewhere or..." Stiles trailed off.

"Look, I couldn't just do nothing, but I don't have a werewolf's nose or a banshee's death intuition. I don't have any superpowers, I can't leap tall buildings with a single bound. All I can do is this," he gestured frustratedly at the wall.

Derek gave him an appraising look, "This is your superpower, Stiles." He waved at the wall. "You're the one that puts all the pieces together. You don't need a werewolf's nose or a banshee's death intuition. You have a detective's brain."

Derek added, "and damn, you sure are thorough."

Stiles smiled appreciatively, reached out and took Derek's hands, "like I said at the loft, I couldn't lose you again."

Derek looked deep into Stiles' eyes, smiling.

"Stiles, I-" "Derek, I-" They said simultaneously.

They laughed and paused for a second.

Derek stepped close to Stiles, cupping Stiles' face in his hand, "I only came back because... I love you Stiles. I could never leave without knowing you were safe."

Stiles smiled, "I only stayed because I love you Derek. I knew you'd come back, sourwolf."

Derek beamed at the old nickname, then pulled Stiles in for a gentle, meaningful kiss.

After a few seconds, they broke apart, hearing the sheriff's footsteps in the hallway.

"Do you really think he wants me to stay in the guest room?" Derek asked, looking at Stiles' bed longingly.

"Nah, he's just making it clear that there won't be any hanky panky in his house." Stiles said dismissively.

Derek raised an incredulous eyebrow, "hanky panky...?"

"Well what do you werewolves call it then, 'pounding in the pale moonlight'?" Stiles chortled.

"Oh my god..." Derek shook with laughter, "just shut up and go brush your teeth already."

"Wait, what about you? I've always wondered, do you brush both sets of teeth separately? Or how does that work, supernatural dentist visits or something?" Stiles rambled as he walked into his bathroom, rummaging in his cabinets.

"Uhhh, actually yes, we do brush both sets, but only if we eat something with the shifted set. Otherwise they don't get anything on them. Also they can't get cavities or anything, being supernatural, but it does taste gross if you forget." Derek said, sounding surprised at the thought that Stiles had put into it.

"Neat. Well I don't have a spare toothbrush, just mouthwash." came Stiles' muffled response, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, holding a bottle of mouthwash out for Derek.

"Thank god you don't have a sonic toothbrush, those things are evil." Derek sighed with relief.

"Actually, I was just charging it..." Stiles said, removing the toothbrush from his mouth, smiling mischievously.

"Stiles, no." Derek warned, glaring at him

"Ha, just kidding, don't get all worked up! Scott already told me how evil they were. I kept one in my backpack for the first few months just to shut him up whenever he'd start talking about Allison" Stiles chuckled, turning on the water.

"Dick..." Derek muttered, shaking his head.

"Yeah, and its a nice one, as you'll soon find out..." Stiles retorted, laughing.

Derek groaned loudly, "Remember, there's no 'hanky panky' or whatever tonight, you said so yourself."

"Fine, fine, be lame you sourwolf..." Stiles muttered, going back to brushing his teeth.

 

A minute later there was a knock on Stiles' bedroom door.

"Derek, I expect you to be ready to go to the station by eight tomorrow," the sheriff called through the door.

"Yes sir," Derek answered.

"Ugh, why so early..." Stiles complained, looking longingly at Derek, who was lounging on the bed, flipping through one of Stiles' comic books.

"Because some of us are responsible adults who take adulting seriously," Derek quipped back.

"Yeah, well I... won't argue with that." Stiles said, flopping onto the bed with a content sigh.

He poked at Derek's chest, "You're still clothed." He pouted.

Derek raised an eyebrow, sighed, and took off his shoes and socks.

Stiles gave him a pointed, expectant look, "Well, don't let me stop you."

Derek chuckled, "Ok, you asked for it..."

Stiles gasped as Derek shifted, not just his face, but his whole body, into the True Shift that Stiles had only seen at La Iglesia.

The clothes human Derek was wearing easily slid off the wolf form as Derek shook his head and fur.

"God, you're amazing" Stiles whispered in awe.

Derek jumped up on the bed, pawing at Stiles' shoes, giving him a pointed look.

"Well I can't exactly top that performance right there, thanks for upstaging me." Stiles complained, untying his shoes.

Derek huffed in Stiles ear, licked his neck and laid down on the bed, observing.

When Stiles stood up to take his shirt off, Derek's head and ears perked up.

"Like what you see?" Stiles asked seductively, slowly stripping his shirt off as he turned in a circle, rolling his hips.

Stiles laughed as Derek wagged his tail in agreement.

When Stiles' unzipped his pants, Derek lowered his head and let out a low growl.

"You stop that, there's no hanky panky tonight, remember?" Stiles teased.

Derek whined and put his head down with a huff.

Stiles tried to climb in bed, but Derek had crawled over to the edge of the bed, blocking him.

"What, am I supposed to be the big spoon?" Stiles inquired, running his fingers through Derek's fur.

Derek rolled on his side, clearly not intending to move, so Stiles sighed, and climbed over him.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of-" Stiles started to hum, running his fingers over Derek's head, but was cut off by a growl, "ok, fine, so no Big Bang Theory references, got it."

Quite unlike most nights since the Nogitsune, Stiles quickly drifted off to sleep, unperturbed by nightmares, comforted by Derek's warmth and slow, rhythmic breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is my Tumblr](http://ethan-bissbort.tumblr.com/)  
>  I'm grateful for all comments and suggestions! I'm a fairly new writer, and hope that this work touches your soul.


	3. Unforeseen Consequences

Stiles woke up early the next morning, the light coming through his window the perfect golden color of early morning. He reached across his bed, only to find it empty, panic flashing through his mind. His heart pounded in his chest, his lungs constricted by tight metal bands. It couldn't have just been a joke, a dream. Derek had come back, they had said those things to each other. Stiles looked around the room wildly, desperately searching for any confirmation that he was right, and not going insane again.

He heard a loud crash from downstairs followed by feet thundering up the stairs. His door burst open with a crash, and there was Derek, eyes wide, searching Stiles room for danger, concern flooding his face.

Derek rushed over and pulled Stiles in, embracing him, "God, what's wrong Stiles? I could hear your heartbeat from downstairs!"

Stiles sobbed, "I thought last night was all a dream, all of it. I woke up and you were gone again-"

Derek pulled him closer, whispering, "No, no, no, never again."

Derek's hands worked their way up and down Stiles' spine, taking his panic attack and pain once again, "I'm here, and I'm not leaving."

Stiles pulled back slightly, wiping at his eyes.

He paused, sniffed at the air, "Pancakes?" He inquired.

Derek grinned, "big, fluffy blueberry pancakes, turkey bacon, eggs, orange juice."

Stiles hiccuped, chuckled, and said, "What did I do to deserve you again? Other than just being awesome I mean."

Derek stood up and laughed, "Well, there was that one time you saved my life..."

"One time!?" Stiles exclaimed, jumping up, "you clearly must've missed your math classes at Beacon Hills, because I know it's at least three times, four if you count the Kanima at the police station."

"You were paralyzed too, literally laying right next to me, totally useless. It doesn't count." Derek shot back.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts!" Stiles retorted.

"Can you two come down and eat already, your pancakes are getting cold, and we do have to go soon," the sheriff interrupted from the doorway.

"Yes, right, pancakes!" Stiles said excitedly, grabbing his clothes from the night before.

The three of them headed down stairs, hindered only by Stiles nearly falling down the stairs as he tried to get his pants on. Fortunately, Derek, being ever-vigilant, grabbed Stiles arm and steadied him, sighing and shaking his head.

"Your shirt is on inside out," the sheriff pointed out as picked up his empty plate and carried it to he sink.

"I'm not leaving the house so it's whatever," Stiles said, as he grabbed a plate from the cabinet.

"Oh my god, they are big and fluffy!" Stiles exclaimed as he speared two pancakes from the tall stack on the table.

"Told you." Derek said, picking up his last piece of bacon.

"Oh muh guhd," Stiles said through a mouthful of pancake.

"Swallow before you speak Stiles, my god, where are your manners!?" the sheriff scolded him.

"Sorry, it's just so amazing, they're exactly like how mom used to make them," Stiles apologized

"Well, I saw the old cookbook in the living room and couldn't help flipping through it. I couldn't read most of the recipes, seeing as they're mostly in Polish..." Derek explained, "this was the only handwritten breakfast recipe in English, so I thought I'd give it a crack."

"Can I keep him Dad, please?" Stiles jokingly begged.

The sheriff barked out a laugh, then sighed as he glanced at his watch.

"Derek, we need to go, that way you can get back here as soon as possible. Someone needs to keep Stiles concentrated on packing, although, I'm not sure if you're exactly the best man for that job anymore..." the sheriff trailed off looking at Stiles exasperatedly.

The sheriff, walked over, hugged his son, and said "I'll see you later this evening, I expect you to have made at least some progress on packing. Love you."

"Bye Dad." Stiles said, hugging him back.

Derek gave Stiles a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Enjoy your breakfast!"

"Oh my god I am, it's amazing. Thank you!" Stiles grabbed Derek and pulled him into a hug.

"Hurry back," Stiles whispered, sliding his hands down Derek's back to cradle his butt.

Derek let out a low growl, kissing Stiles again before pulling back to follow the sheriff.

Stiles walked them to the door, waving as they drove off.

He walked back to the kitchen, sighing contently as he dug back into his exquisite breakfast.

"Damn, that man is a keeper." Stiles said to the empty room, smiling as he finished the pancakes.

 

 

Less than an hour had passed since Derek left, and Stiles had managed to finish off all the remaining food, clean up, and start packing. He was very pleased with himself, as he had only gotten distracted by two or three interesting things he had uncovered in the drawers of his dresser.

He was in the middle of contemplating why he needed so many different colored socks when he heard a rumbling engine outside. His face split into a grin and he rushed downstairs.

By the time he had gotten to the door, Derek was already climbing the porch steps.

"That didn't take long," Stiles said as he swung the door open.

"Well, I may or may not have fully obeyed the speed limits on my way back. She needed to stretch her legs after being in the impound lot for so long," Derek mused, glancing back at the Camaro, frowning at the dirt it had accumulated.

"Well I finished my sock drawer at least," Stiles said as the two headed upstairs.

"Well, we need to have at least all of your clothing and some of your comic book collection packed by tonight, according to your dad." Derek said as they walked into Stiles' room.

"Which of course is going to take all of today, I'm sure, given the size of that collection," Derek said exasperatedly as he looked around at the various stacks of comic books on the floor and bookshelves.

"Don't hate, I know that you're turned on by my nerdiness," Stiles quipped, turning to the opened drawers.

"Ok, well, the clothing will be simple. I'll keep a few days worth of clean clothes, and a couple murder-spares." Stiles decided, shuffling through some shirts.

"Murder-spares?" Derek asked hesitantly.

"Murder-spares are what I call the clothes that I have in the Jeep, just in case we run into, you know, your standard death and destruction during an average day in Beacon Hills," Stiles explained nonchalantly.

"That's exactly why we are leaving," Derek said solemnly.

"Well, between now and then, shit could happen. I'm not gonna be unprepared." Stiles said.

A few minutes went by in silence, Stiles finished sorting through the majority of his shirts when he let out a raucous peal of laughter.

"What's so funny," Derek asked, looking at the oddly familiar shirt that Stiles was holding.

"Remember- Remember when you were over here hiding and Danny was here hacking the emails, and you held this shirt out and said 'Stiles. This. No. Fit.'" Stiles roared, doubling over in a fit of giggles.

Derek took the shirt from him, running his fingers through it, and turned away, shaking.

"Oh my- oh my god, are you giggling!?" Stiles fell to the floor, tears streaming from his eyes, "I cannot believe that the big bad sourwolf can giggle. Scott will never believe me."

Derek turned back, struggling to keep a straight face, throwing the shirt back at him, "Never, ever tell Scott about this. Ever."

Stiles sobered up after another fit of giggles, standing up and folding the shirt, placing it gently into the box.

"I still haven't told him that you're back." Stiles admitted, fidgeting with the box of shirts, "he's coming over later. We usually hang out Friday afternoons and evenings to do school work and chill."

Derek paused for a second, "I can go back to the loft and finish packing up there. You can always call if you need me."

Stiles turned towards him, "I'll be ok, it's just weird knowing that this will be one of the last times Scott and I hang out. I mean, I knew it was going to happen with everyone going to different colleges, but it's just so real all of a sudden."

"Ok, I just don't want to rush you or anything." Derek said.

"Derek, I'll be fine. I'm sure. You aren't rushing me. I've been wanting and planning this for months, you're the one who needs to not worry." Stiles said, rolling his eyes, "Let's get this place packed!" He said with renewed enthusiasm.

 

"Ok, I think that's enough for today. Time for lemonade or something. School is letting out soon, and I should leave before Scott gets here," Derek said, looking around the now cleaner, less cluttered room.

"Well mister fantastic in the kitchen, I know we have lemons. You should wow me again!" Stiles teased, wagging his eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure I've already wowed you enough today with my ability to get you days ahead of schedule in just a few hours." Derek shot back.

"Yes, that too. I'm really looking forward to all the other ways you're going to wow me in the near future," Stiles said seductively, biting his lower lip and winking at Derek.

"How are you so distractible with such a one track mind?" Derek lamented, heading out of the bedroom.

Stiles followed, simply humming at Derek's retreating back.

When they got to the kitchen, Derek went straight to work making lemonade.

"Are you going to use a recipe?" Stiles inquired.

"Just from memory back when my mom and I would make lemonade," Derek reminisced.

Stiles watched fondly as Derek moved around the kitchen. He could tell Derek was finding all the ingredients by smell by the way Derek paused for a second to sniff the air every time he went looking for the next item.

"Ok, it's done!" Derek exclaimed, flourishing at the pitcher.

"Taste test time!" Stiles said grinning and rubbing his hands together.

Derek poured two glasses, handing one to Stiles with a "Cheers!"

They clinked their glasses together, Stiles eyes going wide with the first sip.

Derek lowered his glass, "Before you ask, no I will not give you the recipe."

"Awww come on, why not!" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Family secret." Derek said casually, "I'd have to marry you before I could tell you."

Stiles blushed at this, lowering his glass, "are you saying that you want to get married?"

"No, I mean, I was just saying... it was just a joke. I'm not proposing or anything, definitely not like this," Derek let out in a jumble his ears going red.

"One step at a time Derek, you can't just start proposing to me when you haven't even taken me on a first date yet, jeez." Stiles teased.

"Oh my god, stop it. You're such an ass sometimes," Derek said, burying his faces in his hands.

"Aw come on, it's fun to watch the big bad wolf squirm sometimes!" Stiles chortled

"Well, now you've had your laugh and you're definitely never getting the recipe for my absolutely perfect lemonade. Hope it was worth it!" Derek quipped, finishing off his glass.

"What!? No fair! What if we get married?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Nope. Permanent Derek Hale-only secret there. Now you can't run off with my recipe and replace me." Derek said.

"I'd never run off and replace you." Stiles said, sounding a little hurt, "But I will definitely figure out that recipe, eventually."

"Ha, good luck. It took me ten years and a werewolf's nose to figure out my mom's recipe." Derek chuckled, "Scott will probably be here soon. I'm going to head back to the loft and finish packing. See you later tonight? Unless you want to spend the night with Scott, which I'd totally understand."

"Yeah, he's going to need some video game therapy. Thanks for understanding." Stiles said, smiling warmly.

"You really are the best you know," Stiles said softly, pulling Derek into a hug.

"Mmmmm...." was the only response he got, other than Derek's head rubbing on his shoulder.

"Wait... Derek Hale, are you scenting me?" asked Stiles, sounding scandalized.

"Oh, sorry, yeah, it's just… instinct" Derek admitted sheepishly, pulling away from Stiles, not looking at him.

"Hot." Stiles said seductively.

"Oh my god, you're the worst. The most random. The most-" Derek let out exasperatedly.

"-The most sexy, interesting, nerdy, et cetera?" Stiles interrupted, "I know. Thanks though."

Derek let out a low growl, pulling Stiles in by the hips, gently kissing him. Stiles let out a moan as Derek bit down on his lip. Stiles leaned into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Derek's back. Derek backed them into the kitchen counter, surging back into Stiles mouth, letting out a growl as Stiles rolled his hips against Derek's leg.

Stiles slid his hands up the back of Derek's shirt, feeling the contours of his muscular back, gently raking his fingernails against Derek's spine.

Derek pulled away from Stiles, panting slightly.

"I can hear Scott's dirt bike. Unless you want him to walk in on us..." Derek trailed off.

"That would be more awkward than when Allison's dad tried to kill him in front of her. Let's avoid that," Stiles snickered, rubbing a hand on Derek's bicep. He dropped his hand down to hold Derek's.

"Ok, how about I take you out tomorrow after Scott goes to work. That first date I was talking about?” Derek asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'd like that very much. Only took you four years to ask." Stiles teased.

Derek rolled his eyes as he pulled Stiles in for a quick kiss.

They walked to the front door, Stiles not letting go of Derek's hand until they were in the driveway.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow?" Derek asked.

"I'll text you when Scott leaves," Stiles said with a smile.

Derek nodded and climbed into the Camaro, the car roaring to life as Derek pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

 

Almost as soon as Derek turned the corner, Scott pulled around the opposite end of the block. Stiles looked over and waved to Scott, who pulled up next to the porch and hopped off his bike.

As soon as Scott took his helmet off, a concerned look crossed his face. His head tilted up almost imperceptibly as he sniffed the air.

"Heyyyyyy Scotty... So, what's up?" Stiles said awkwardly.

"Why does it smell like Derek out here?" Scott asked knowingly as he made his way up the porch.

"Well, that would be because he's back, and-" Stiles started.

"Oh my god. You smell like boners and- and- DEREK!? EW!" Scott cried out as he came within arms reach of Stiles.

"Well what did you expect Scott, I mean I've only been talking about him for the past three months." Stiles said sarcastically, adding "wait, boners have a smell?"

"Duh, of course they do, but Derek doesn't like you. You clearly annoy the hell out of him." Scott said looking confused as they headed inside.

"Oh Scott, Derek is the most emotionally constipated person, or wolf for that matter, that ever lived. Puppies and sunshine would seem to annoy him. There's a reason I called him Sourwolf," Stiles chuckled, climbing the stairs.

"Ok, so, Derek is back, and you two are... Ew. Never mind, I am NOT thinking about that." Scott summarized as they walked into Stiles' room.

"That's pretty much it, well, for now at least..." Stiles mused

"Stiles stop. Stop. Please." Scott pleaded.

"Oh come on, I had to listen about you and Allison and then you and Kira. Why can't I have someone that I do sexy things with?" Stiles pouted.

"You can, just don't tell me about you and Derek and ew." Scott shot back.

"Fine. I won't talk about it. You'll just have to smell it," Stiles cackled as Scott let out a huge groan.

"Ok, so video games or homework first?" Stiles asked as he grabbed two Xbox controllers.

"Pretty sure you already answered that," Scott smirked.

"Well of course, I just feel marginally better about ditching schoolwork if I ask about it out loud," Stiles said, handing the other controller to Scott.

“Ugh, I don’t want to do Halo co-op,” Scott complained as he dropped onto Stiles’ bed.

“Well mister True Alpha, your werewolf reflexes are so not fair in PvP,” Stiles said as he gave Scott a look that clearly said ‘we’ve been through this before’.

“So, how about Gran Turismo?” Scott asked, picking up a disc.

“That would be better, but I get a three second head start!” Stiles cackled as he took the disc from Scott, ignoring his groan of protest.

“Stiles,” Scott started, pausing awkwardly.

“What?” Stiles said curiously, sitting down on his bed next to his best friend.

“So, you’re my best friend. I want to be sure that this is exactly what you want.” Scott said, putting the controller down with a sigh.

“Yes, I’d like to play Gran Turismo with a three second head start so there’s a chance I can kick your ass,” Stiles laughed.

“You know what I mean. You and Derek.” Scott said impatiently.

“Yes of course I know what you meant,” Stiles shot back, “Look, we talked about this for months. I knew what I felt long before La Iglesia, and now I know that he feels the same way. He actually only came back to Beacon Hills because of me, Scott, because he loves me. He said it himself last night.”

“Wow,” Scott breathed, “That’s some serious stuff, especially coming from Derek. I guess what I always smelled from him around you was repressed feelings, which must smell like annoyance.”

“So yes, I really do want to leave Beacon Hills and go with him. I have a chance to be truly happy and not get killed by a were whatever.” Stiles said defensively.

“A were whatever?” Scott asked jokingly

“Yup, that’s a new thing my dad says. Were whatever.” Stiles chuckled, “Ready to get your ass kicked?”

“Only a really crappy driver needs a three second head start, even against a werewolf,” Scott complained.

“Ok, I’ll take a two second head start and no complaining when I whoop you. Also you have to do my chemistry homework.” Stiles quipped.

“Ok, you’re going down!” Scott laughed, “I’m happy for you Stiles, I really am. I just don’t want to see you get hurt. You’ve been through too much,” he trailed off.

“I deserve him. Especially after putting up with his ass, both literally, I mean have you seen it, and metaphorically, for three years. Oh, I got to squeeze it. It feels as nice as it looks” Stiles remarked fondly.

“STILES NO.” Scott said loudly, plugging his ears with his fingers as Stiles cackled madly.

An hour later, Stiles turned to Scott, “Hey, so, finished that chemistry homework yet?” he snickered.

“Shut up Stiles. You purposefully distracted me with talk of Derek’s butt and got a four second head start. Lame.” Scott pouted

“Not my fault you can’t handle it like I can. With my hands.” Stiles said, making a squeezing motion with his hands.

“Ughhhhh,” was the only response he got.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bug you with tales of my sexcapades for the rest of the time you’re here,” Stiles reassured him, while Scott snorted loudly when Stiles said ‘sexcapades’.

“Ok, it’s done. I’m done. No more homework tonight. Video game therapy.” Scott said closing the chemistry textbook with a snap.

“Sweet. Video game therapy it is!” Stiles exclaimed, throwing Scott a controller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is my Tumblr](http://ethan-bissbort.tumblr.com/)  
>  I'm grateful for all comments and suggestions! I'm a fairly new writer, and hope that this work touches your soul.


	4. That Perfect First Date

"So do you know where you'll be moving to with Derek," Scott asked as he stuck his history notebook into his backpack.

"He hasn't said yet. But I don't really think it matters, to either of us." Stiles replied from where he was lounging on his bed.

"Where do you want to go?" Scott asked.

I'm thinking somewhere within a few hours of Beacon Hills, I want to stay close to my dad." Stiles shrugged, "But it could be a few hours by plane, or a few hours by car."

"So anywhere in the entire United States basically," Scott sighed as they headed downstairs.

"Well, yes, but I'm sure he wants to be with Cora too. He hasn't said where she lives, so I'm a little in the dark. It really doesn't matter where to me, I'm just glad that we saved him and that he came back for me." Stiles finished softly.

"I can smell what you're thinking from over here dude, gross." Scott complained, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Ha, I can't help it Scott, I'm more in love with him that I was with Lydia. That's saying something." Stiles said seriously.

"Didn't know that it was even possible, just don't let Lydia hear you say that." Scott remarked as he opened the door.

"Yeah, I think she figured that out like two years ago." Stiles mused, leaning against the doorframe.

"You'll come have dinner with me and my mom before you leave, right?" Scott asked, giving Stiles' his patented puppy eyes.

"Yes of course man, I'm not going to disappear on you, what kind of best friend do you think I am!?" Stiles laughed, clapping Scott on the shoulder, "Go get to work, get those shadowing hours. You'll be the best vet student at San Fran!"

"I'll be a vet student at San Fran only if I pass that AP Bio class with an A," Scott said darkly, shaking his head as he put his helmet on.

"You can't possibly miss an A in there, Lydia will see to it." Stiles said reassuringly, "See ya!"

Scott waved as he hopped on his bike and zipped off down the street.

Stiles felt around his pockets for his phone, and sighed, realizing he had left it upstairs somewhere.

As he turned to go back inside, he heard a bike coming up the street. Thinking it was Scott coming back to grab something he forgot, he turned back, but didn't recognize the bike coming down the street, and Scott was definitely not a woman in tight leather either. She slowed as she approached Stiles' house, reaching up and barely cracking open her  
helmet's visor. She turned her head towards Stiles' house, only to roar away an instant later.

Stiles shook his head, thinking that if he looked like Derek, he'd probably have gotten a longer look, and maybe even her number. Then he realized that he already had Derek, and was more than content with just that.

With a smile on his face, he bound up the stairs two at a time, racing into his room to grab his phone.

 

Stiles: Yo sourwolf, Scott's off to do boring work stuff ;)

Derek: Be there in 10

Derek: Don't wear plaid.

Derek: I mean it Stiles.

 

Stiles groaned when he read the plaid comment. Or, rather, the demand, as he saw it. Fortunately, he remembered one shirt in particular that he hadn't worn even once. He was going to knock Derek's socks off with it. He smirked as he dug through his box of shirts down to the very bottom to retrieve it.

Ten minutes later, he was leaning up against his mailbox outside, ready to go with a smirk plastered across his face.

Derek's Camaro roared around the corner, stopping sharply in front of Stiles' house.

"Impeccable timing, great way to start the first date," Stiles remarked as he climbed in.

Derek paused as he looked over at Stiles, a searching gaze scanning up and down his body.

"It's not plaid." Stiles said shortly.

Derek didn't say anything for a moment, just inhaled deeply, frowning.

"You smell like Scott, and- something bad? I don’t know could be something outside…“ Derek trailed off, the frown deepening.

"Do you need to scent me to feel better," Stiles smirked, knowing the answer was yes, leaned over the console, placing his hand on Derek's chest.

What he didn't expect was for Derek grab him and pull him into a deep kiss.

Stiles moaned as Derek sucked at his lip, pulling Stiles as close as possible.

As they broke apart, both panting, Stiles asked, "How was that scenting exactly?"

"It wasn't, it was better," Derek said with a little smirk, "now you smell a bit like me and a whole lot like want and desire. It'll just intensify as you think about that kiss and all the other things I'll do to you over the next week."

Stiles gaped as Derek put the car into gear and sped off.

Derek inhaled conspicuously as snickered, "See, there it is. More intense in just mere seconds."

"My god you're bad, Derek Hale. Evil I tell you." Stiles crossed his arms, and then inconspicuously tried to cross his legs.

Derek let out a laugh at this, "Hasn't Scott told you that even chubs have a smell?"

"Ughhhhhh I hate werewolves. It's not fair. You're mean." Stiles complained loudly.

Derek growled lightly, “We do have perks other than enhanced senses you know, accelerated healing, more stamina that you know what to do with…” he trailed off.

“Well I don’t need werewolf senses to get what you’re saying,” Stiles said seductively, resting his hand on Derek’s thigh.

“And I don’t need werewolf senses to know you’re trying to show off with that v-neck you’re wearing,” Derek said, glancing over at Stiles.

“You like?” Stiles said, running a finger across his collar bone and down his sternum, “wait, don’t say anything. I can feel your answer already.” Stiles snickered sexily.

“Stiles… We both need to be able to get out of the car and walk without being indecent.” Derek complained.

“Very indecent, in someone’s case,” Stiles remarked, letting out a low whistle.

Derek let out a growl, and Stiles gave him a quick squeeze before dodging Derek’s hand swatting his own away.

“So where are we going,” Stiles inquired as he looked around the downtown park they had just turned into.

“Well, I was thinking lunch somewhere, but decided that a restaurant would be too cliche, so I… made a picnic basket,” Derek said sounding unsure of himself.

“You made. A picnic basket. For us.” Stiles said, looking at Derek as if he had two heads.

“Well, yes. Is that ok? I dug up some of my Mom’s old family cookbooks that I saved from the house and made some things at the loft. I hope you like Thai. But I also made some Italian, Indian, and American food too. But we can go to a restaurant if you don’t like any of it, it’s no problem,” Derek rambled.

Stiles reached over and took Derek's hand from the gear shifter, intertwining their fingers, “Derek, it’s perfect," he said softly.

Derek looked down at Stiles' hand wrapped around his own, then up at Stiles, smiling tenderly.

“God it’s amazing outside,” Stiles remarked as they climbed out of the Camaro.

“Go find a nice spot somewhere while I get the supplies,” came Derek’s voice from behind the open trunk lid.

“No problem!” Stiles exclaimed as he set off into the park.

 

He found a nice flat spot with just the right amount of shade a couple minutes away from where they parked. He laid on his side on the grass, propping his head up with his hand and let the breeze blow over him.

He watched some guys that he was pretty sure he went to school with throwing a football around a few hundred feet way. He watched them lazily as he waited for Derek to find him.

“Nice spot.” He heard Derek say from behind.

He started to roll over only to be covered suddenly by a large blanket.

“Derek stop, I’m getting tangled.” He complained as Derek laughed from the other side.

“Save me please.” Stiles begged, having become impossibly stuck.

“Stiles, how could you possibly have gotten this stuck in a blanket, oh my god,” Derek said between fits of suppressed giggles as he freed Stiles from his plush prison.

“Ugh, that is literally my life right there, I have no idea how I’ve survived.” Stiles said, shaking his head once Derek freed him

“You mean getting yourself into trouble and having me swoop in and rescue you?” Derek teased

“If you mean more like you trotting in on all fours, looking arrogant and superior the whole time while giving me murder-glares, then yes.” Stiles shot back

“Fair enough. At least this isn’t life threatening.” Derek smiled as he smoothed out the blanket.

“My hunger right now is actually.” Stiles said, rubbing his stomach, “I haven’t eaten today actually.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “I’m sure I made enough food for four plus people. We’ll be fine.”

Stiles looked on in awe as Derek laid out all the dishes he had made. There were three types of curry, sevai, pad thai with beef and pork, spinach and ricotta ravioli, massaman chicken, shrimp linguine with a white wine sauce, even a calzone.

“Holy crap.” was all Stiles’ could muster in response.

“So…? Good holy crap or bad holy crap?” Derek asked anxiously.

“Good holy crap. I don’t think I’ll ever be hungry again in my life. Ever.” Stiles said, sitting down and pulling the pad thai up.

“We eat from the same container, just with our own forks,” Derek explained as he held out a for for Stiles, “its a werewolf thing. Like sharing a kill.”

“Makes sense, you can’t exactly divvy up a deer on to plates and whatnot in the middle of the forest.” Stiles remarked as he swirled the noodles onto his fork.

“Also, you taste every dish first. As my, um…” Derek suddenly halted, looking away, his face flushing red with embarrassment.

“Your… what? Boyfriend?” Stiles chuckled.

“Not exactly,” Derek enigmatically

“Then what? You can tell me Derek, unless you’re fattening me up like a calf before slaughter. I really would be offended that you think I’m not meaty enough to eat.” Stiles chattered, giving him a small wink on at the end.

“My mate.” Derek said, looking down at the linguine, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Stiles.

“Oh, I see.” Stiles said casually, “Well yeah, that makes sense, I should totally get to chow down first on everything then.”

“Wait,” Derek started, “you’re not mad or creeped out or anything?” he finished, completely nonplussed.

“Derek, you spent the first year I knew you creeping on me and my best friend.” Stiles rattled off, “The second year you spent threatening to injure me on a constant basis while simultaneously saving me. Then the third year, I spent a good chunk of the semester trying to find and save your ass down in Mexico. You’d have a pretty difficult time creeping me  
out or making me mad nowadays.”

“So you’re ok with me claiming you as my mate?” Derek asked hopefully

“Well yes, I haven't rebuffed any of your advances, especially the one that left this bruise here,” Stiles pulled down the collar slightly to reveal the delicate bruise that had barely started to bloom on his pulse point where Derek had bitten down on him in the loft.

“I know what that bite meant. If I had had an issue with it, I would’ve stopped you.” Stiles said, offering the pad thai to Derek.

Relief washed over Derek’s face at Stiles words, he accepted the pad thai and started digging in.

After they had sampled everything, Stiles proclaimed, “Ok, that is seriously the best calzone I’ve ever had. Hell, pretty much everything here is the best I’ve ever had.”

As he reached for the calzone to finish it off, out of nowhere a football crashed right into the plate, sending food flying everywhere.

“Sorry!” they heard the guys who had been playing football yell.

Derek bristled suddenly, his eyes momentarily flashing a tint of blue.

“What’s wrong, Der? It was just an accident.” Stiles as, puzzled by the reaction.

“No, it wasn’t. I can hear what they’re saying, and they purposefully are ‘fucking with those fags’” Derek gritted out, his fists clenched.

“Well then, they shouldn’t have picked us, you especially. Why don’t you ‘return’ them their ball?” Stiles said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Oh I can do that,” Derek said as he grabbed the ball out of the calzone plate.

He stood up while Stiles adjusted his position so he could watch it unfold, cocked back his arm and hurled the ball at the boys.

Stiles roared with laughter as it nailed one in the face, knocking him down. As the ball rolled away, Derek knelt down and grabbed a piece of the broken plate, took careful aim and flung the sharp ceramic piece.

Stiles looked on in amazement as the shard cleanly sliced the football open, destroying it before the boys could chase it down.

Stiles spent the next minute in uncontrollable, tear filled laughter. He watched the boys sulk away, too afraid to come and confront Derek, who was standing there, arms crossed over his chest, glaring in their direction.

“So, I got lunch and a show on our first date. Couldn’t have been more perfect. Even with the calzone destroyed.” Stiles summarized fondly.

“So they didn’t ruin it?” Derek asked incredulously

“Not at all!” Stiles exclaimed, “I got to see my mate defend me against bigots. Best date ever.”

Derek preened when Stiles called him his mate.

“Ok, so, clean up and then back to your house to finish packing.” Derek said, clapping his hands together.

“Awwww, no. I don’t want to pack,” Stiles complained, giving Derek an exaggerated frown.

“It has to be done, so lets do it and get it out of the way already.” Derek patiently explained, “ Also, if we have time, maybe afterwards we will go see a movie. Sound good?”

“Sounds great, we can sit through the whole movie and make out, completely ignoring whats going on. You know just how to motivate me!” Stiles exclaimed

Derek shook his head and chuckled as they gathered up the picnic pieces and strolled back through the park to Derek’s car.

 

 

As they headed back to Stiles’ house, Derek drove past the theater, “I want to check out what’s playing, just in case you actually do pay attention,” he explained.

“You realize you can just Google it. You don’t need to go to the theater to find out what’s playing anymore,” Stiles said exasperatedly.

Derek looked him dead in the eye as he deliberately started to slow the Camaro down as they passed the theater. Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out.

“You do realize you’re pissing off the person behind us,” Stiles chided as the bike engine behind them roared over and over.

“I do realize that I don’t care. Also, mine’s bigger,” Derek snickered, gunning the engine.

Stiles slammed back into his seat, crying out “More warning please!”

Derek laughed, slowed down and flipped off the biker, who had quickly pulled up beside them staring in their direction through a helmet.

“Huh,” Stiles remarked, “looks like the same bike and chick I saw earlier today.”

“Probably not. Beacon Hills is along a popular scenic biking route. I’ve toured it a few times. Unless you’ve got a girlfriend you’d like to tell me about Stiles?” Derek teased.

“Please, it’s only ever been Lydia, and then you. Also, pretty sure Lydia is one of the only chicks I’ve ever been into.” Stiles replied nonchalantly.

“Can we get home already? I have to make out with you at a movie later.” Stiles said, reaching over and running his fingers lightly over Derek’s arm.

Derek responded by gently growling and then gunning the engine, speeding towards Stiles house.

“What did I say about more warning?” Stiles exclaimed having once more been thrown back into the seat.

 

 

As soon as they pulled up to Stiles' house, a wistful look crossed over Stiles' face.

"You're quiet, too quiet. What's on your mind?" Derek asked softly, reaching across the console to take Stiles' hand into his own.

"I'm just still trying to get used to all of this being real. It'll definitely take me a couple days." Stiles explained slowly, "I've lived here all my life, and have been through so much these past few years. This is the house that I grew up in, with my mom. This is the house that I lost my mom in..." he trailed off, tears building up in his eyes. He looked down at his  
knees, as if willing himself not to cry.

"I know exactly how you feel." Derek said softly, gently squeezing Stiles' hand.

For the first time, Stiles actually realized that Derek really did know exactly how he felt. Derek too had grown up in a house, with a family here in Beacon Hills, he lost his family, and his mother, in that house, and he too was leaving Beacon Hills, right along side Stiles.

"You're strong Stiles, stronger than you know or than you'll admit. You're the strongest person I ever met actually." Derek admitted, rubbing his thumb gently along the back of Stiles' hand.

Stiles smiled, took a deep breath and said, "Ok, let's finish this packing business."

Derek smiled back as they climbed out of the car.

 

 

As they finished packing away the first box of Stiles' comics, his phone buzzed over on his desk.

"One sec, Der." Stiles said, grabbing his phone

 

 

Scott: Hey, Deaton and I need to talk with you at the clinic.

 

Stiles: When? Derek and I are packing.

 

Scott: Now. It's about you and Derek and it's pretty important. I wouldn't ask otherwise.

 

 

Derek looked up, "What's wrong Stiles? I can smell your annoyance from over here."

"Scott and Deaton want to talk to me about us," Stiles trailed off, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh. Yeah that doesn't surprise me," Derek said a little flustered, "werewolf relationships are a little different."

"I don't need a 'birds and the bees' talk Derek. I know how it works." Stiles said flatly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. You should go, I'll take care of things here." Derek said encouragingly.

"Ok fine, but I reserve the right to describe, in great detail, how awkward it was." Stiles said, shaking his head as he headed out the door.

He heard Derek chuckle behind him.

 

When Stiles arrived at the vet clinic, the sign was turned to closed and Scott was outside already waiting.

"Good, you're here. Hope I didn't mess your schedule up too much." Scott said lightly, opening the door.

"Ok, you're in too good of a mood, even for you. What's wrong?" Stiles said darkly.

"Hello Stiles. We have some things to talk about and some decisions to make." Deaton said in his usual calm tone.

"Ok, I don't need a sex talk. Even if it's for werewolves. I get how it all happens." Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

"Stiles," Scott began exasperatedly, "we both know you get how it works. It's just that the extra strength, strong emotions, and all that can lead to some... complications."

"Stiles, Derek has never actually mated." Deaton began, raising his voice at Stiles predictable objections, "Mating and having sex are different for werewolves. The amount of unbridled passion during mating can cause a werewolf to lose control. For another werewolf, it's not a issue because of their accelerated healing. For a human, however," Deaton stopped,  
looking at Scott.

"Stiles, he could kill you." Scott bit out, a pained look crossing his face, "Derek has been... deprived," Scott continued delicately, "and it will be very difficult for him to control himself while-"

"Turn me." Stiles interrupted.

"What?" "Stiles-" Deaton and Scott exclaimed simultaneously.

"Turn me Scott. I want you to. I want to be with Derek. I've thought about it almost constantly since after you offered me the bite when the Nogitsune manifested my frontotemporal dementia last year. I won't be a victim to that, or anything else, and I want to be with Derek." Stiles finished crossing his arms over his chest.

Deaton started, "Stiles, are you absolutely sure about this, it's-"

"Permanent? Irreversible? Not an easy adjustment? Yes I know, I've lived through it by proxy with Scott and Liam. I know the risks and I want it." Stiles interrupted.

"Have you talked to Derek about any of this?" Scott inquired

"I'm pretty sure I know what he's going to say, and I know that once I've made up my mind, he will be ok with whatever I decide." Stiles finished.

"So that's it?" Scott said, looking from Deaton to Stiles.

"If Stiles is turned, there's no risk to him. Plus your pack gains an extremely valuable addition." Deaton mused

"Ok Stiles, if it's what you want, and you're completely sure, then once you've talked to Derek, we can decide when." Scott said a little hesitantly.

"I'd recommend tonight actually," Deaton said, "the full moon is only a few days away, and it would be easier to break Stiles through his first full moon sooner rather than later and with his mate present.”

"Well, that doesn't leave me much time to tell Derek, or my dad..." Stiles complained, a frown forming on his face.

"Good luck with your dad, you're gonna need it man!" Scott laughed, clapping Stiles on the shoulder.

"Great. This day was going just fine until you two..." Stiles remarked darkly, "I need to get back home to talk to Derek and then my dad. How does nine tonight sound?”

"That works. Derek's loft would be a good place. It's empty and familiar to you." Scott said as he and Stiles headed for the door.

"Make sure you've eaten beforehand. The turning will take a bit out of you." Deaton added from behind as they left.

"Ok," Stiles said, letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in, "I'll see you at nine."

"You'll be ok man, you're the strongest person I know." Scott said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks Scotty. Hopefully I survive my dad later." Stiles chuckled darkly, climbing into his Jeep.

 

 

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You have decided to accept the Bite from Scott, becoming a werewolf for the rest of your entire, much-extended life?" the sheriff asked incredulously.

"Yes." Stiles said shortly

"And there's no way I can talk you out of this?" the sheriff asked hopefully.

"Nope. None. Never," Stiles responded.

Derek sat on the couch awkwardly, staring down at his hands folded on his lap.

The sheriff dropped into his chair, his face buried in his hands, "Stiles-" he started.

"Look Dad, I know that I'm at risk for developing the same dementia that- that killed Mom. Who knows what the Nogitsune did to me when it made the dementia manifest? It's highly possible that it triggered the irreversible onset of it, and I won't know until it's far too late." Stiles started, sitting down on the couch leaning towards his dad.

"What I do know," he continued, "is that the Bite will cure me, and it’s the only thing that can cure me. Permanently. I will never have to worry about you having to watch it happen all over again." he paused, "Dad, I can't let you go through that again. I have to do everything I can to prevent it. This is the bulletproof solution for it." he finished, reaching over and squeezing his dad's shoulder.

"Ok," the sheriff sighed, standing up, “Ok. I know how you are once you've made up your mind. I'm glad you at least have some good reasons for wanting to do something this incredibly insane."

"Thanks Dad," Stiles said as he gave his dad a hug.

"If you'll excuse me, I need a drink. A big one. You should go finish packing," the sheriff said as he walked towards the kitchen.

 

Stiles and Derek went back upstairs to finish packing, Derek holding his hand as he led him up the stairs.

"So, what else did Scott and Deaton tell you about the mating process?” Derek asked a hint of concern in his tone.

"Nothing other than the fun little fact that you could potentially screw me to death, and that's why I need to be a werewolf. To survive insanely awesome sex with you." Stiles mocked.

"Yeah, the mating process can be pretty intense I hear." Derek said thoughtfully.

"You've heard?" Stiles asked incredulously, "You haven't actually, you know, done it?"

"Well no, Stiles. Mating and regular old human screwing are very different you see." Derek said dryly.

"Yeah, I get that. I just figured you'd have already done it." Stiles said shrugging.

"I've had sex Stiles, and a lot of it. But I've never mated before, that requires an actual mate, which I haven't had one since-" he suddenly stopped, staring down at the floor.

"Paige?" Stiles asked gently.

Derek nodded his head silently.

"Derek. Listen to me. That won't happen to me. We will be ok, you understand?" Stiles pulled him into a hug, "God, I can't believe you've been through so much. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered, tears streaming down his face "But I love you, you hear me? And it'll be ok, I swear."

After a minute or two they broke apart, Derek's eyes wet.

They sat down on the edge of Stiles bed silently, one of Stiles’ arms wrapped around Derek’s shoulders, the other hand holding Derek’s, rubbing his thumb across the back of it.

“You’re a truly good person, and you deserve to be happy.” Stiles said softly after a few minutes, pulling his arm from around Derek’s shoulders and tilting his chin up to look him in the eye.

"...Stiles," Derek whispered.

"I mean it. From the bottom of my heart. I love you, and you deserve to be happy." Stiles said firmly but lovingly.

“The same goes for you, I love you, and you do make me happy.” Derek said smiling softly.

“Perfect.” Stiles declared as he pulled Derek in for a gentle, loving kiss.

They broke apart, leaning their foreheads against one another contently.

“We only have a couple hours before we’re supposed to meet Scott at the loft, but I don’t think we need that long to finish packing,” Stiles said, running his hand down Derek’s chest.

Derek inhaled deeply, his eyes widened with hunger, he licked his lips as he settled his hands on Stiles’ waist, “I can smell your desire from a mile away Stiles. You want to head to the loft early?” he asked smirking slightly.

“Yeah, let’s go to the loft, I want to make sure Scott can smell it,” Stiles said wickedly.

“You’re so mean to poor Scott. I like it, let’s go.” Derek said, grabbing him by the hand and leading him downstairs.

“Hey dad, we’re off to go prepare the loft,” Stiles shouted over his shoulder as Derek grabbed his keys from the coffee table.

“Whatever you’re actually doing, I don’t want to get a call from the station about it,” the sheriff called back, his tone colored with amusement.

Derek ran outside with Stiles and hastily climbed into the Camaro, roaring off in the direction of the loft.

 

Thankfully, Scott had not decided to show up early. Stiles and Derek had the loft to themselves.

They had barely gotten inside before Derek swung Stiles around by the hips and had him pushed up against the nearest column.

Derek crowded into Stiles’ space, “Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to do this,” he murmured into Stiles’ ear, nibbling at it.

Stiles moaned as Derek’s tongue traced the edge of his ear, down to his jaw.

“I’m sure it’s not as many times as I’ve wanted you to,” he muttered, tilting his head back, allowing Derek better access to his neck.

Derek’s hands ran up the small of Stiles’ back as he licked up Stiles’ neck, causing him to shudder with pleasure.

Derek pulled Stiles’s hips up against his own, slotting his knees in between Stiles’ legs, bringing them even closer.

Stiles turned his head, slotting his mouth against Derek’s, nipping at his lip. Derek hummed with satisfaction as Stiles sucked on his lip, flicking his tongue across where he had just bitten down so gently.

One of Derek’s hands slid down Stiles’ butt, squeezing the backs of his thighs. In one quick motion, Derek’s other hand slid up Stiles’ back, and Derek picked him up.

“Fuck-“ Stiles gasped out, surprised at how easily Derek handled him.

He wrapped his legs around Derek’s back, and his fingers groped through his hair as he pulled Derek in for a deep, long kiss.

Derek carried him to the kitchen table, gently setting him down without breaking their kiss.

Stiles reached for the hem of Derek’s shirt, but Derek gently pushed his hands away, taking a step back.

Slowly, teasingly, Derek stripped off his shirt, the moonlight from the window casting defining shadows across his every muscle.

Stiles let out a low whistle as Derek threw his shirt to the side.

Derek’s hand reached out and caught Stiles’ as he tried to take his own shirt off, Derek simply shaking his head.

Derek pulled him up to the edge of the kitchen table, their legs slotted together, and ran his fingers just barely up the hem of Stiles’ shirt, teasing at his waist.

One of Derek’s hands found the back of Stiles’ head, pulling him in to a deep, passionate kiss as the other hand slowly pulled Stiles’ shirt up, their kiss only breaking momentarily as Derek quickly whipped Stiles’ shirt over his head.

Their shirts both discarded on the floor, Derek leaned forward, deepening the kiss more than Stiles thought possible, one hand up Stiles’ back, the other bracing against the table.

Stiles grabbed Derek’s shoulders as Derek climbed up on the table, laying Stiles flat on the table and pinning him down.

Derek straddled Stiles, pushing his hands above his head, breath hot against Stiles’ neck, planting kisses trailing down to his collarbone.

He growled gently as Stiles' let out a moan when Derek's teeth scraped against the mark he had left on Stiles' pulse point the day before.

"You like seeing that mark on me, don't you?" Stiles cooed, turning his head to expose the bite mark even more.

“It means you’re mine. I like that.” Derek growled, sucking on the mark.

He moved down from the mark, kissing down Stiles’ chest, pausing to flick his tongue over Stiles’ hard nipple.

Stiles gasped and arched his back at that, earning another teasing flick from Derek’s tongue.

“Hmm, sensitive?” Derek asked, sucking on Stiles’ nipple, lightly grazing it with his teeth.

“Hng, yes,” was the slightly strangled response he got.

Derek dragged his tongue against Stiles’ nipple, rutting up against him as he squirmed and arched his back even higher.

Derek’s hand wandered from Stiles’ lower back around to his stomach, where he gently stroked down until he reached the band of Stiles’ jeans, popping open the button.

Derek lightly lifted Stiles and slid him further up the table, his eyes smoldering blue as he caught a whiff of the scent of precum from inside Stiles’ jeans.

Stiles’ sighed as Derek’s mouth wandered down his abs, pausing every now and again to drag his tongue across Stiles, eliciting a moan and a squirm from him each time.

When he finally got down to the waistband of Stiles’ boxers, he looked up at Stiles, his eyes glowing and begging for permission to continue.

“Please,” Stiles murmured, bringing one of his hands down to stroke the side of Derek’s face.

Derek gently slid Stiles’ pants down, leaving his boxers up.

Without breaking eye contact, Derek’s fangs sprouted, and he caught the fabric of the boxers with them, gently pulling them down.

As soon as he started to pull them down, they slid over the tip of Stiles’ leaking cock, where Derek paused, inhaling the heady scent as deeply as he could.

Stiles shivered when Derek switched from fangs to fingers, sliding his boxers down as he lapped at the pool of precum that had formed in the past thirty seconds around the head of Stiles’ dick.

Derek’s head moved down to the base of Stiles’ cock, his fangs retracting before his ran his tongue up Stiles’ full length, eliciting a load moan from Stiles, pausing at the tip where Derek’s tongue pressed into his leaking slit.

He locked eyes with Stiles as he pulled his dick up from his abs, sucking in just the tip of Stiles’ dick, taking Stiles hand in his own and running them up Stiles’ abs, holding him down against the table.

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand, his eyes rolling back into his head when Derek slowly took the full length of Stiles’ dick into his mouth, running his tongue up and down the shaft.

“Oh Jesus,” Stiles moaned, his back arching as Derek's moth closed around the base of his dick.

Derek hummed in satisfaction, letting go of Stiles hand and running it up his side, caressing him as he began to rhythmically suck Stiles.

One of Stiles' hands wandered to Derek's head, his fingers carding through his hair.

Derek paused, looking up at Stiles, who took that as indication that Derek didn't like the hand on his head.

Stiles tried to pull away his hand, but Derek pulled back one of his hands to his head and held Stiles' there, squeezing his hand.

Stiles quickly got the message and gently gripped Derek's hair, guiding him up and down, faster and faster.

Derek gave a muffled moan of approval through the mouthful of Stiles' dick that he was handling.

Stiles could feel he was getting close, so he slowed down Derek's pace, eventually stopping him.

Derek looked up at Stiles with his brow furrowed when Stiles stopped.

Stiles looked at him with a wicked grin, "My turn," he said.

Derek pulled off with a wet "pop," getting a moan out of Stiles, who sat up slowly, admiring the gorgeous man that stood before him.

Derek stepped back as Stiles slid off the table, grabbing Derek by the waist, and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Stiles' tongue searched Derek's mouth, reveling in his own taste which lingered there.

His hands wandered up and down Derek's abs and waist, eventually settling on the button of Derek's jeans, which Stiles took his time opening.

Derek pulled Stiles head to the side and started kissing and licking his neck, one hand running through his hair, the other wrapped around his back.

Stiles slowly unzipped Derek's jeans, relishing the moment.

Derek pulled away slightly as Stiles reached in to his pants, his eyes widening.

"Jesus Derek," Stiles started, looking down at where his hand had disappeared into Derek's pants.

Derek grinned devilishly and leaned in to Stiles' neck, "I can smell how much you like it," he said, inhaling deeply.

"Also a little intimidated," Stiles said, giving Derek a squeeze.

"Ugh, take it out already, it's been trapped in there hard since we got to the loft." Derek said, guiding Stiles' other hand to his waist.

Stiles slid his hand out from inside Derek's boxers and slowly inched his jeans down, teasing Derek with little kisses on his chest.

Finally, he let Derek's jeans fall to the ground, and slowly lowered himself to his knees, kissing his way down Derek's abs.

When he finally got to his knees, he looked up a Derek, eyes begging for the same permission that he had granted Derek.

"I want you Stiles," Derek whispered, placing a hand on Stiles' face, rubbing his thumb across his jaw.

Stiles smiled, ran his hands around to Derek's back, and started pulling his boxers down from behind, running his hands over Derek's perfectly shaped ass.

Stiles kept pulling down Derek's boxers, his eyebrows raising impossibly high as he waited for Derek's full length to pop out.

When it did, he let out a low whistle, looking up at Derek and back down at his throbbing, dripping erection.

"Jesus, two hands and then some," Stiles counted, placing both his hands on him.

"Perks of being me," Derek chuckled, "and I guess you too, now that you get to have it."

Without another word, Stiles took a little over half of Derek into his mouth before gagging and having to slow down.

"Hng, fuck," Derek sighed, his head dropping backwards as Stiles slowly sucked him.

Stiles worked Derek's dick like his life depended on it, one hand working the shaft, the other hand firmly gripping Derek's ass.

Derek's hand dropped to Stiles' shoulder, squeezing it, "Slow down Stiles, I don't want to cum."

Stiles eased up, looking up at Derek, whose eyes had started to glow blue.

He slowed his pace, but decided to work more intensely with his tongue, earning a low growl of pleasure from Derek.

Stiles moved his hand from Derek's ass, bringing it around to cup his balls, gently tugging on them.

He got a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder as he tugged and a small moan escaped Derek's lips.

Stiles pulled off of Derek's dick, and went hungrily after his balls, taking one into his mouth. Derek squeezed his shoulder hard, "Don't stop," he whispered, taking his hand and wrapping it around the one Stiles' had wrapped around the base of his cock. He gently jerked himself with Stiles hand.

Stiles rolled his tongue around Derek's sack, enjoying the feel of it.

He let Derek's sack out of his mouth, which caused Derek to look down at him, slightly confused.

Stiles stood up, saying, "I want you to taste yourself," as he wound his fingers through Derek's hair, pulling him in.

Derek eagerly complied, pulling Stiles in by the waist and surging into his mouth.

Derek pressed his tongue into Stiles' mouth, and then sucked on Stiles tongue, getting a loud, but muffled moan out of Stiles.

Suddenly, Derek pulled back and let out a menacing growl.

“Derek-“ Stiles started, sounding scared.

“Sorry, Scott’s here, don’t worry. It just… caught me off guard.” He finished, panting slightly.

“Oh, too busy with your tongue in my mouth to notice him?” Stiles teased, his hands running down to squeeze Derek’s butt.

“Way too busy to care about anything other than you, yeah.” Derek smirked.

“That’s sweet, but maybe we should at least put our pants back on. If you can that is,” he wagged his eyebrows at Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes, "I'm sure I can manage."

He had barely managed to zip his fly before Scott strolled in, his nose wrinkled as his senses were assaulted by the fragrance of Derek and Stiles' passion.

"God, could you two have waited? Seriously, I could smell you in the elevator." Scott said, sounding annoyed, but a gentle smile rested on his face.

Stiles could tell that, although Scott didn't enjoy catching their scents in this manner, he was happy that Stiles and Derek had finally admitted how they felt to each other.

"Heh, sorry, but you know how young love is, especially between two smokin' hot people." Stiles chuckled, smacking Derek's ass as he strolled forward to greet Scott.

Scott laughed as Derek jumped, his face flushing red.

"I'm really thankful for this bro." Stiles said, giving Scott a quick hug.

"I know how much it means to you, and I’m glad you’ll finally accept it. I remember how adamant you were about not being bitten when Peter offered it.” Scott said smiling widely

“Well that was Peter, and you can never trust that smug bastard.” Stiles shrugged, “Also, now I have two very persuasive reasons to not stay human.”

Stiles turned to Derek and smiled, holding out his hand. Derek walked over grinning and took it, interlacing their fingers.

“So, this is going to hurt, isn’t it?” Stiles said, the grin fading slightly.

“I’ll take your pain, you’ll barely feel anything.” Derek said, squeezing Stiles’ hand reassuringly.

Scott looked between the two of them incredulously, “This is so mushy and sappy. I had no idea Derek was capable of mushy and sappy.”

“What can I say, I just bring out the best in him!” Stiles exclaimed. After a pause he pointedly looked down at Derek’s crotch, causing Derek to blush deeply.

Scott threw his hands up, “OK. That's enough of that, good god.”

“Stiles, you need to take your shirt off.” Scott said impatiently, rolling his eyes.

“Oh right.” Stiles replied as he pulled his hand away from Derek and quickly stripped off his shirt, earning an approving growl from Derek.

Scott sighed exasperatedly as they rejoined their hands in front of him.

Scott inhaled deeply, his eyes burning bright red, fangs extending.

“Are you ready?” he asked quietly, stepping forward into Stiles’ space.

“Do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is my Tumblr](http://ethan-bissbort.tumblr.com/)  
>  I'm grateful for all comments and suggestions! I'm a fairly new writer, and hope that this work touches your soul.


	5. When You Know It's Real and True

Stiles felt a split second of sharp pain in his side as Scott sunk his fangs in, but then a wash of dull warmth replaced it, as if someone was simply pressing a hot washcloth to his side. He could tell Derek was taking his pain, and he was surprised at how good Derek had become at it.

The sensation spread across his whole body, like an endorphin high.

Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder and his eyes fluttered open. Scott was standing there, his fangs gone and eyes back to their normal dark brown.

“How do you feel?” Scott asked worriedly.

“I feel fine. Derek is taking all the pain.” Stiles said a little woozily, looking over fondly at Derek.

“Ok, good. It shouldn’t hurt for much longer.” Scott said, reaching into his back pocket.

“I brought a gauze pad and med tape, so we can patch it up.” He pulled out the supplies and started applying the pad to Stiles’ fresh and slightly bleeding bite mark. 

“You’ll be fully healed come the full moon, and Derek will be able to keep you chained up then.” Scott said as he finished taping Stiles’ side.

“You like chains and stuff Derek?” Stiles said in a sultry tone, looking up at Derek who then flushed bright red.

“Ugh. I’m done, good bye, not staying around for this next part!” Scott said hurriedly, standing up from where he had just finished admiring his handiwork.

Scott however, didn’t make a move to leave. He stood there looking concerned and worried.

“Don’t be a prude Scott, we’re just going to go to a movie now.” Stiles said lightheartedly, winking at Derek.

“Right, which I’m sure you’re going to actually watch. Uh huh.” Scott said, folding his arms across his chest and giving them an appraising look.

“Hah. Caught us. But seriously Scott,” Stiles said, his tone changed. He dropped Derek’s hand and turned to him, “Thank you. I’m really grateful that you were willing to do this for me. For us.” He glanced back at Derek.

Scott put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “Stiles, you’re my brother, I’d fight through hell and back for you and you know it. You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re part of the pack now,” he said, smiling widely and pulling him into a tight hug.

Stiles stepped back, “Uh oh, I know that look. I don’t need any enhanced senses to read your mind Scott, you should know that.”

Scott rolled his eyes, “Look, I’ve only ever turned one person, I’m not an expert, and I would never forgive myself if anything went wrong.”

Stiles sighed, “Bro, I will be fine. I’ve got Derek here, and you’re only a phone call away, ok? Don’t worry about me.”

“Your instincts would’ve let you know if anything was going wrong Scott. They’re there to help and guide you, trust me, if anything was happening you’d know for sure.” Derek chimed in reassuringly.

Scott hesitated for a second, then simply smiled, “Ok fine, I’ll leave you in Derek’s care. You two go enjoy your night. I think I’ll bring my mom some food and break the news to her.”

“We will, thanks again man, tell your mom I said hi!” Stiles exclaimed as Scott headed out of the loft.

Stiles watched as Scott disappeared around the corner outside the loft entrance, sighed and turned to Derek. He took both of Derek’s hands and held them, looking up into his steely gray-green eyes.

“Actually, do you think we could skip the movie for tonight? I’m feeling exhausted all of a sudden.” Stiles said softly.

Derek looked at him, smiling affectionately, “How about we just go upstairs. I’d rather hold you here than at a movie theater anyway.”

“That’d be nice,” Stiles said, stepping forward and resting his head on Derek’s chest.

They stood there for a few seconds, when Stiles started to slide and nearly fell over.

Derek quickly caught him, saying, “Ok, let’s get you upstairs.”

Instead of trying to lead him upstairs, Derek just picked Stiles up, which earned him a small gasp and a hum of pleasure. Derek gently carried the exhausted form of Stiles upstairs, the side of his head resting on Derek’s shoulder. He deposited Stiles onto the bed, pulled a sheet over him, and gave him a small kiss on the head.

Derek quickly disrobed and joined him, enjoying the way Stiles back fit against his chest. He thought that Stiles was a good fit as the big spoon when Derek was in the True Shift, but found he much preferred to hold Stiles while they were both in human form.

He gently ran his hand over the gauze on Stiles’ side, whisking away any residual pain there was. He was surprised at how taking Stiles’ pain was becoming easier and less painful for him to do. Usually, taking someone’s pain causes you to experience the exact same pain at almost the same level that they do, but with Stiles, it had become as easy and almost as painless as wiping away a tear.

Derek listened to Stiles’ heart beating slowly as he slept, something he wasn’t used to hearing, and smiled against the back of Stiles’ neck, sliding an arm up his chest to pull him closer.

He inhaled deeply, taking in Stiles’ scent, noticing the small shift in it which indicated that Stiles was undergoing the transformation to beta. Derek couldn’t help but feel honored that Stiles, who had previously refused the Bite, had practically demanded it so he could be with Derek.

Derek slotted his legs flush with Stiles’ and drifted to sleep with the slow, steady beat of his love’s heart as his lullaby.

 

 

Stiles woke the next morning to what sounded like a motorcycle revving its engine outside the window.

“Ugh ’s that a bike?” Stiles muttered angrily, pulling the pillow over his head in a futile attempt to muffle the noise.

He got no response from Derek, so he gently rolled onto his back, letting Derek’s hand slide across his chest.

Derek snuffled in his sleep, which Stiles had to admit was cute, but also obnoxiously loud at the same time for some strange reason. He then realized that the enhanced senses had started to kick in from Scott’s bite the night before. He quickly focused on trying to not hear everything so loudly, but found it was much harder than he anticipated.

He rolled onto his side to face Derek, propped himself up on his elbow and lifted a hand to poke him, but stopped. He inhaled once, then again, as deeply as he could. He always knew he liked how Derek smelled, but damn, the enhanced senses made every nuance of Derek’s earthy, complicated scent stand out. It was a combination of pine, musk, forests, that earthy scent right after a heavy rain fall, and something else that Stiles couldn’t quite make out. 

Stiles inhaled deeply again and chuckled, Derek smelled like lavender. That was not the manly, werewolf-y scent he had been expecting.

Derek cracked an eye open when Stiles chuckled, and gave him an appraising look.

“You like what you smell?” Derek asked slyly.

“You were awake?” Stiles asked, blushing deeply.

“Yes. You need to learn to listen and interpret heartbeats.” Derek said, taking Stiles’ hand and placing it on his chest.

“You didn’t answer my question though, do you like?” Derek asked, rubbing his thumb across the back of Stiles’ hand.

“Yes, I always have. Never have I been able to make out every part of it though. You smell like lavender, which I was not expecting.” Stiles chuckled, his eyes glittering.

“Maybe you should take a second to smell yourself then,” Derek quipped, a smirk crossing his face.

“I’ll do that after I shower maybe,” Stiles laughed, falling back onto the bed, running his hand across Derek’s chest.

“Did you hear that motorcycle just now?” Stiles asked after a moment, staring at the ceiling.

“Nah, I’ve learned to ignore most of my senses when I’m trying to sleep.” Derek said, yawning and stretching his arm up and over onto Stiles, laying it on his bare stomach.

Stiles took his hand from Derek’s chest and placed it on top of the one on his stomach, weaving their fingers together.

“I was wondering,” Stiles started, turning his head to look over at Derek, “where exactly we are going to move to. I don’t know where Cora is staying or anything, but I know you want to be with her.”

“Stiles, Cora is traveling around the US exploring. We can live wherever you want. There’s a house in Sunset Hills in LA, a town home on the bay in San Fran, and lofts in New York, Dallas, DC, and Chicago. If none of those work for you, just pick a city and we’ll go there.” Derek explained patiently.

Stiles stared at Derek for a moment, his eyes wider than Derek had ever seen.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Stiles asked shortly.

“No. Like I said, listen to the heartbeat.” Derek replied raising his eyebrows in exasperation.

“But, Jesus Derek, that’s like, the whole United States to pick from.” Stiles said disbelievingly.

“Yes Stiles, and pretty much any other country you’d like. Although our kind tend to stay away from eastern Europe and France. Bad histories there.” Derek said rolling his eyes.

Stiles paused, awestruck at what Derek was offering him.

“Yes Stiles, I’m literally giving you the world.” Derek chuckled, pulling him across the bed and into a tender kiss.

 

 

Stiles inhaled deeply through his nose as Derek kissed him, an electric current shooting down his spine. He could smell what Derek was feeling, and he liked it.

He rolled Derek onto his back, straddling his waist, never breaking this kiss, only deepening it.

Derek hummed with satisfaction, his hands running down Stiles’ sides, nails gently raking across his skin.

Stiles gasped as Derek absentmindedly ran his nails across the gauze, which had miraculously stayed in place overnight.

“I’m sorry,” Derek said pulling away, a concerned look darkening his face.

“No, no, it doesn’t really hurt, I had just… forgotten about it, if you can believe that.” Stiles chuckled, bending down and inhaling while running his nose across Derek’s upper chest, into the crook of his neck.

“Stop smelling worried and concerned. I like it when you smell like you want to kiss me.” Stiles pouted, playfully dragging his tongue up Derek’s neck to his chiseled jaw line.

“I think I always smell like I want to kiss you.” Derek said, reaching up and wrapping a hand around the back of Stiles’ neck, pulling him into a deep, tongue-heavy kiss.

Stiles ground his hips down against Derek, while running a hand through Derek’s soft, thick hair.

Derek hummed into Stiles’ mouth, pushing up against him, his hands sliding down to Stiles’ hips.

His hands slipped down into the back of Stiles' jeans, his hands cupping Stiles' ass, giving him a playful squeeze.

Stiles pulled back from the kiss to give Derek a devilish grin, "You like? Wait, actually, don't say anything."

Stiles' nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, "Scott was right, boners do have a smell!"

Derek laughed at this, his eyes glittering as he pulled his hands out of Stiles' pants, grabbed him by the shoulders, and rolled him over, pinning him down.

Derek's eyes smoldered blue as his nostrils flared, "You like it when I hold you down?"

"What I like is that you're incredibly strong, but also so gentle with me." Stiles admitted.

A wicked grin shot across Stiles face as his legs shot up and wrapped around Derek's waist. Derek's eyes widened with desire, his pupils blown.

"You like it when I'm right up against you like this?" Stiles murmured, canting his hips upward, grinding his hard cock against Derek's.

Derek growled softly, his eyes burning brighter. He ran one of his hands up over the mark he had left on Stiles' pulse point, cupping the side of Stiles' face.

"I like it all. Can't wait until the night after the full moon to take you and make you mine." Derek said, his voice dripping with desire and passion.

Stiles shivered, and covered the hand Derek had placed on his cheek with his own, "There's nothing I'd like more than that." Stiles whispered, gazing deep into Derek's glowing eyes, before pulling Derek's hand over to his lips, where he planted several small kisses on the inside of his palm down to his wrist.

Derek smiled lovingly down at Stiles, whose stomach chose to spoil that moment by growling at the pair.

"I think you may be a little hungry, if I translated that correctly." Derek chuckled.

"I think you may be right," Stiles admitted, not making any effort to move.

"While I'd love to spend all day in bed-" Derek started

"-which I'm absolutely sure we will be doing this weekend-" Stiles interrupted, smirking slyly.

"-yes, I'm sure we will. But you know you aren't ready for that, so I think it's breakfast time." Derek concluded, climbing off of Stiles, standing up and holding out a hand for Stiles.

Stiles huffed loudly from where he was still laying on the bed.

“Fine. You're such a tease, three years I've been waiting and now you choose to do all the sexy things and not let me actually have any sex." Stiles whined as he swung his legs off the bed and let Derek pull him to his feet.

Derek purposefully pulled him too hard and Stiles stumbled forward into Derek's chest, where Derek wrapped his arms around his waist and held him there.

"Trust me, I wish we didn't have to wait. But there's no way I'd ever consider doing something that could hurt you." Derek said, his gaze flickering from Stiles' eyes, down to his lips and pausing there before coming back up to his eyes.

"Mmmm, I know." Stiles said before tilting his head back and standing up a little taller so he could give Derek a small, chaste kiss.

Derek returned a couple more small kisses before unwinding his hands from around Stiles waist and pulling him towards the stairs.

"Come on, I'll make us a killer breakfast." Derek said eagerly.

"Oh hell yes! Your cooking is the next best thing to sex." Stiles exclaimed, running down the stairs after Derek.

 

 

Twenty minutes later, just as the golden sunlight of morning started pouring through the window, Derek set a plate of steaming eggs, sausage, hash browns, toast, and avocado in front of Stiles. Derek beamed at Stiles' reaction of pure, unadulterated joy, and a touch of gluttony.

Derek sat down with his own plate and watched as Stiles tried everything that had been set before him.

"Oh my god Derek, this is the absolute best and healthiest breakfast I've ever had. Even better than the unhealthy ones I've had!" Stiles proclaimed, beaming at Derek across the kitchen table.

"Well, I like to be adventurous, but I wanted to start you off with some pretty standard breakfast fare before introducing you to anything too wild." Derek explained in between bites of his eggs.

"Are we just talking about adventurousness in breakfast?" Stiles asked, wagging his eyebrows at Derek over a forkful of hash browns.

"I don't know Stiles, are we?" Derek replied coyly, slowly and deliberately taking a bite, dragging his lips along the fork as he pulled it from his mouth, and licking his lips obscenely, all without breaking eye contact.

Stiles choked on his hash browns.

"I think we need that full moon to get here already," Stiles said breathlessly, staring at Derek's wet lips.

"It's only two nights away. I'm sure we can find things to do between now and then. Like finish getting you packed." Derek said pointedly.

Stiles groaned dramatically, "Come on, I just want to relax and actually enjoy my time with you, not do chores."

Derek pondered for a moment on how to best organize their day.

"Ok, well how about this. We finish packing at your place today, then go get coffee. Later tonight, we can go see a movie and then I'll make you dinner." Derek suggested.

Stiles considered this for a moment as he chewed on a bite of avocado covered toast.

"Deal, but I get to pick the movie." Stiles agreed.

"Only if we get a huge tub of popcorn," Derek quipped.

"No argument from me there!" Stiles exclaimed, raising his piece of toast up in a toast.

"Ha, I'm toasting you with toast. Classic." Stiles snickered.

Derek shook his head and laughed, "You are quite the catch Stiles Stilinski, quite the catch."

"And don't you ever forget it Derek Hale, my tall, dark, handsome Sourwolf." Stiles winked at him and went back to eating.

Derek rested his chin on his hand and just gazed at Stiles, consumed with how perfect he was. His eyes were such a warm, liquid brown, his little moles were in just the right places, he was lean, but not too lean. 

Derek's usual preference in guys leaned more towards muscled and smaller than himself, but Stiles was that whole irresistible package of complementing features and personality that Derek hadn't found in anyone other than Paige.

Stiles looked up as he finished his last piece of sausage, eyeing Derek.

"You ok Der?" Stiles asked, "You look a bit zoned out."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about things. Like the odd way that things just fall into place." Derek mused, running his hand up the side of his face and through his hair.

"Yeah, they seem to have fallen into place nicely for us," Stiles grinned, "Ok, let's get that packing finished so I can actually enjoy myself and relax."

He picked his plate up, reached over and took Derek's now empty plate, winked at him, and proceeded to rinse them off in the sink.

Derek walked over to the sink as well, “I seem to have motivated you," Derek remarked, running a hand across Stiles' upper back.

"Yes, very much so." Stiles replied, leaning back into Derek's warm touch.

"I'll go get dressed while you finish up." Derek said, turning to head upstairs.

"Aw, do you have to?" Stiles complained, "You look good like that. Maybe just switch the boxers for boxer-briefs?" Stiles winked and blew him a kiss.

"How about naked at home and clothed outside?" Derek winked, sliding his boxers off.

Stiles eyes went wide and he let out a low whistle, "Oh yes. I approve," he agreed, his eyes hungrily roaming Derek's sculpted body as he sauntered up the spiral staircase.

“Wash the dishes Stiles!” Derek called from the bedroom, knowing that Stiles had just kept standing in the kitchen, staring after Derek had disappeared up the stairs.

Stiles shook his head to bring himself back to reality, away from the fantasy of following Derek upstairs and lapping his tongue all over Derek’s body.

He went back to the sink, sighing, wondering how he of all people could’ve fallen in love with Derek Hale, and have Derek fall right back in love with him.

Stiles quickly finished cleaning up the dishes, grabbed his phone from the kitchen table, tucking it in his pocket, and retrieved his shirt from off the chair where he had placed it last night before Scott gave him the bite.

Shortly thereafter, Derek descended the stairs in his trademark leather jacket, jingling the keys in hand, “Ok, let’s go get you all finished and packed up at your place, then celebrate with coffee.”

Stiles nodded silently in agreement as they headed towards the door.

As they climbed in the car, Stiles’ phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

Scott: Hey how’re you doing?

 

Stiles: Your little nibble has already taken effect. Enhanced hearing and smelling proved useful this morning.

 

Scott: “Little nibble” lol really Stiles you’re crazy….. And I’m only going to think about you having breakfast with enhanced smell.

 

Stiles: Can’t wait to smell you!

 

Scott: ???

 

Stiles: Duh, everyone smells different when you’re all sensory-enhanced. Derek smells like lavender haha! Other stuff too but the lavender I was not expecting from Mr. Manly-man lol

 

Scott: Lol yeah I never said anything cuz I didn’t want to embarrass him.

 

Scott: Anything else yet? Super strength or vision or healing?

 

Stiles: Haven’t tried those yet. I’ll wait until tonight for the vision. Your bite is still there so no super healing yet.

 

Scott: It’ll be a day or two before the bite goes away. Mine took 2.

 

Stiles: Plans tomorrow night? We should hang. All three of us.

 

Scott: And do what?

 

Stiles: Not sure yet. I’ll ask Derek. We just got back to my place to finish packing.

 

Scott: Ok just let me know when you two figure out what to do tomorrow.

 

Stiles: Will do.

 

 

Derek parked the car in the driveway next to the Sheriff’s car.

“Stiles, shouldn’t your dad be at work?” He asked, stepping out of the Camaro.

“I guess he wanted to be free in case something went wrong with the bite. I’m fine, obviously, but that won’t stop him from worrying.” Stiles replied dismissively, traipsing up the porch steps, pulling out his keys.

He unlocked the door and swung it open, pausing as Derek caught up.

“Daaaaad, I’m home!” He called out as they walked inside, making straight for the stairs.

“I heard Derek’s Camaro from half a mile away. That boy better be thankful I don’t give him a ticket for driving like that.” the Sheriff replied from the kitchen.

“He’s a bad boy who does bad things to impress cute guys, it’s so cliche, but it works!” Stiles quipped back, pausing on the first step.

Derek groaned loudly as the Sheriff walked around the corner chuckling.

“How’re you doing son? Everything ok?” the Sheriff asked, concern darkening his face.

“Dad, I’m fine. Scott even patched me up. You know he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.” Stiles said, lifting his shirt to expose the gauze pad, “I’m going to change the pad when we are done here. Everything is and will continue to be fine, don’t worry.” he said, trying to keep his father placated.

“Ok, but you call me if anything, and I mean anything, even seems remotely out of the ordinary.” the Sheriff implored.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Dad, it’s Beacon Hills, when does anything even seem remotely ordinary around here?”

“You know what I mean Stiles.” Sheriff Stilinski said flatly.

Stiles went over and gave his father a reassuring hug.

“Huh, interesting. You don’t really smell any different, like coffee and home and those curly fries which you really shouldn’t be sneaking you know. But it all just smells more intense.” Stiles mused.

“What’re you talking about?” his dad asked confusedly.

“Werewolves and their enhanced senses. I should be able to pick up your scent, but you smell like you always have.” Stiles explained

“That’s because you already know your dad’s scent. It’s ingrained in you because he’s family. You’ll pick it up when you’re not at home with him, but it’s basically background noise here.” Derek explained.

“I still am a little in the dark, but whatever you two say. And Stiles, I mean it. Call me. You understand?” the Sheriff said seriously, raising his eyebrows at Stiles.

“Yes, dad, I will call you. Derek will take great care of me, as he always has.” Stiles replied before bounding up the stairs two at a time.

He heard his Dad sigh in exasperation and resignation.

“Stop agitating your Dad and let’s get to work, ok?” He heard Derek ask from behind him.

“Listen to your boyfriend Stiles!” the Sheriff called up the stairs.

“Hey, you hear that? Sounds like my Dad has accepted you into the family! Welcome and congrats!” Stiles exclaimed as he entered his room.

Derek huffed at him from behind and started gathering up the remaining items in Stiles’ room.

 

 

About four hours and three breaks later, they had gotten everything organized and put in boxes.

“Hey, Derek, um, could I ask you to do something?” Stiles asked shyly.

“You can always ask. You know that. Even if I say no, you’ll ask anyway because you’re you.” Derek replied sarcastically.

“Could you shift?” Stiles asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Ok, I guess.” Derek replied, his face and hands shifting into beta form.

Stiles paused, an uncertain look crossing his face, “I meant your True Shift,” he muttered, looking away as if asking was embarrassing.

“Stiles, why does that embarrass you to ask? I can smell your embarrassment.” Derek asked, giving Stiles a bemused look.

“I don’t know. It just seems… private I guess. It’s a very rare and special ability from what Scott told me. I feel like I’m asking you to get naked. Which you actually will be. Which I honestly like and don’t have a problem with.” Stiles rambled.

“Stiles, you’re my mate. I share everything with you. You shouldn’t be embarrassed to ask me for something.” Derek gently explained to him.

“Of course, that’s unless you turn it into a dog joke. We’ve been over how dog jokes are off limits.” Derek remarked seriously.

Stiles laughed, “Of course I won’t turn it into a dog joke. But wouldn’t it be fun to play in our shifted forms? I’ll be fast, but you’ll be even faster. It would be cool I think.”

Derek looked at him in disbelief, “I am not a dog Stiles. I am a wolf. A predator-”

Stiles interrupted, “Fear me. Grr. Rawr. Yes, yes I know. I’m not saying let’s go to a dog park. I mean, let’s go to the woods. Let’s run and race and hunt, but not eat anything because, gross.”

Derek froze at this, an odd look crossing his face, “Run and race and hunt?” He asked.

“Yes, Derek, run and race and hunt. Isn’t that what werewolves and their packs do?” Stiles huffed exasperatedly.

Derek didn’t say anything for a few seconds, his gaze dropped to the floor.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Stiles started, realizing he had reminded Derek of the pack he had lost

Derek interrupted him, “No, no, it’s just that, it’s exactly what I used to do with my family. Every full moon we’d all go out, those of us who had mastered control, and we’d have family races and hunts.”

Derek crossed the room as reminisced and recounted, “It was the most fun I had all month. Mom would always win the races because of her speed in the True Shift, but Dad and Peter were the best hunters, even though they let Mom, as the Alpha, choose to make the kill, if we planned to cook it, or let it go. ‘We are predators, we don’t have to be killers’ she would always remind us.”

He fell silent, a sad, wistful look shrouded his face. He looked up at the only thing that hadn’t been packed up yet: the board next to Stiles’ desk with pins, red string, documents, and some photos on it.

“That’s all the history I put together of you when I was trying to find where you could have gone.” Stiles explained softly, walking over to the board where Derek stood, placing a comforting hand on his back.

Derek stayed silent, surveying his whole family's history connected with a web of red string. He reached up and pulled the pin out of an old family photo. His hands trembled as he pulled it off the wall.

"This photo, I thought the fire-" Derek choked, tears spilling down his face.

Stiles turned and pulled Derek into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

Stiles wanted so badly to heal Derek’s hurt, it made his heart break to witness Derek in such anguish.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Stiles felt the oddest sensation in his hands and wrists, almost as if there was something crawling under his skin and up his arms.

He gasped as a flood of dull, yet painful emotions passed through him, making his chest ache. He immediately realized that he was taking Derek’s emotional pain.

Derek also gasped in surprise when Stiles gasped, but Stiles pulled him in even tighter, willing himself to share Derek’s burden, as impossibly painful as it was.

Derek, understanding Stiles intention, wrapped his arms around Stiles and just sobbed into his shoulder, sounding wrecked.

Stiles gently cooed and shushed him, “Hey, shh, it’s ok, I’ve got you.”

They stood there for a minute, Derek, for the first time ever, letting his walls come crashing down. Stiles just held on to him, understanding that Derek was saying more in just that one hug than he could ever express aloud.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," Derek said quietly, pulling back slightly "actually, I'm better than ok."

Stiles looked up into Derek’s face, his hands on Derek’s shoulders, a confused look across his face.

"Seriously Stiles. For the first time in nearly thirteen years, I have hope.” Derek smiled softly, his cheeks still went from the tears, “I have you. We have a future. I want to go running and racing and hunting with you. I want to cook for you, stun you with my amazing prowess, and wake up every morning to your scent of coffee, old books, fresh cut grass, and home.”

Stiles stepped forward, wiped the tears from Derek’s face and gently hugged him, “God, I love you. I love you so much.” he whispered.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, “I love you too. More than I could ever express.” he whispered back.

Stiles rubbed the side of his head and face gently up and down Derek’s neck and shoulder, “My turn to mark you as mine. Now I understand what you meant when you said it’s instinct.”

“I like that.” Derek said simply.

Stiles rubbed on Derek a couple more times then pulled back dropping his arms, asking, “Hey, do you want to get out of here?”

Derek looked down at the photo he was still holding, a smile crossed his face as he gently tucked it into the jacket pocket over his heart, “Yes, let’s go get coffee” he said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is my Tumblr](http://ethan-bissbort.tumblr.com/)  
>  I'm grateful for all comments and suggestions! I'm a fairly new writer, and hope that this work touches your soul.


	6. Secrets and Realizations

Derek pulled up in front of a coffee shop in downtown Beacon Hills and looked over at Stiles excitedly.

“Have you ever been here before?” He asked as Stiles turned his head to look out the window.

Stiles examined the coffee shop, “No, I haven’t, but why does the name look familiar?”

Derek smiled knowingly, “My parents once owned it. When they sold it, it was under the condition that the name remain. ‘Café Nemetum’ or, rather, the Nemeton Café.”

Stiles’ head whipped around in surprise, “Now I remember, that sale was in one of the records I went through! Also, your parents were really sly, naming the cafe after the one thing that draws all the supernatural things here. Does it draw customers in?” he snickered.

“Actually, the shop has done surprisingly well, it’s been around longer than me.” Derek remarked as he swung his door open.

Stiles quickly followed, his eyes still glued to the coffee shop.

“This is the only coffee shop in Beacon Hills that I have ever, or will ever go to. Not just because I get free coffee for being a Hale, but because it’s damned good.” Derek chortled as he walked up to the door, holding it open for Stiles.

Stiles stepped inside and gasped softly. The inside of the coffee shop was much larger than he expected, the walls of the second floor were floor to ceiling bookshelves, packed with books. It was quiet, despite the large number of people spread throughout the shop. Many were upstairs immersed in books or work on their laptops.

Derek looked around fondly, “This is why I love it. Wonderful atmosphere, it’s quiet because of the way the books absorb the sound, and the structural design is sound diffusing.” Derek said quietly, “You can have decent conversation without disrupting others or being disrupted. It’s quite popular for lunchtime too, they make some mean paninis. They’re all my mom’s old recipes of course, so I know them by heart.”

Stiles inhaled deeply, nearly overwhelmed by the smells of the old books upstairs and the coffee brewing just feet away. He gave his head a little shake to clear his senses, and turned to Derek, who took his hand.

He led Stiles up to the counter, “Hey, Jack.” He greeted the mildly surprised looking barista, who was clearly an old acquaintance. “I’ll have my usual.“ He paused and glanced back at Stiles, who was still inhaling and sorting through the scents. “He’ll have a medium mocha, but with the special dark chocolate, chocolate liqueur, and cinnamon. Also, two turkey pesto paninis with waters.”

Stiles began to object, “Derek, I usually have a caramel macchiato…”

Derek waved his hand dismissively, “Trust me, after this work of art, you’ll never want anything else. Also, I can make it at home.”

Stiles hummed reluctantly, “Ok, I trust you. I’m prepared to be amazed, and the bar is really high this time.”

Derek turned to him, “Don’t worry, I’ll never disappoint you.” He winked and turned back to pay for the sandwiches.

As Derek was paying, a tall man came from the back room carrying boxes of coffee. He set them down and looked up at the pair.

“Derek, is that you? I haven’t seen you for months, where has my favorite Hale been?” the man exclaimed, coming out from behind the counter.

He shook Derek’s hand vigorously, adding, “I thought for a moment that you’d moved away without saying goodbye! That would’ve been such a let down.”

Derek smiled and glanced at Stiles, “Well Terry, I went on vacation for a while and became… enchanted with where I was, so I stayed for a couple extra months. I just got back a couple days ago. This actually will be the last time I visit here as a resident.”

Terry’s head dropped, “That’s just too bad. You know your family was near and dear to me. It’ll be sad to not see you in here every couple of days. Where are you moving to?”

Derek looked over at Stiles, reached out and took his hand, “We don’t know yet, Stiles hasn’t decided on a place. But we will definitely be visiting at least monthly, his father is the sheriff.”

Terry looked at the two of them holding hands, not seeming terribly surprised, “Oh, this is Stilinski’s kid? The deputies are great customers of mine, they’re always my good opening and closing customers.”

He turned to Stiles and held out his hand, which Stiles shook.

“Good to meet you, uh, Stiles, was it? I’m Terry. I’m surprised I haven’t seen you in here before, given that the whole department comes here, including your dad.” He said smiling.

Stiles replied, “I actually always thought my dad drank the station coffee, now I see why he was actually able to drink the coffee that he had, it came from here and not the station!”

The three of them laughed, and Terry said, “Well, I’ll be sad to see Derek go, but I haven’t seen him laugh for a very long time. I’m glad you make him happy.”

Stiles blushed and looked over at Derek, “Yeah, he definitely deserves it.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Terry said, “Well I’ve got to get this coffee a-grinding, don’t forget to say goodbye one last time before you go!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it Terry.” Derek said warmly as Terry retreated behind the counter once more.

Derek looked around for a second for a table, but then turned to Stiles and said, “Why don’t you go choose somewhere to sit. I’m sure your ears will guide you.” he finished pointedly, raising his eyebrows.

“Ohhhh, yes. I’ll go do that.” Stiles said, realizing that this would be a good time to test his newfound hearing abilities without getting overwhelmed.

Stiles walked around the downstairs area but then turned and headed upstairs almost immediately. He realized that there was almost a pathway of quietness that led him to a corner near some books, right to a table which was bolted down on top of the center of a triskelion inlaid into the floor.

He sat down at the table, and almost all the noise vanished. Even when he concentrated on trying to hear with his enhanced senses, he could barely make out more than what he could with normal human hearing.

He was about to stand up when he heard footsteps approaching, and Derek’s voice drifted to him, “I assume you found our table.”

“Yeah, I did. This is so cool.” Stiles replied even though he couldn’t see Derek at all.

A few seconds later, Derek rounded the corner with drinks in hand. He smiled and set them down on the table, looking around fondly.

“This table and the design of literally everything around, above, and below it are set up to be sound dampening. Only if you’re actually seated at the table will the corridor of sound reach you, and that corridor is the same one that our family walks down to get to this table. It’s very special to us.” Derek explained as he sat down.

Stiles looked at him in awe, “This is truly amazing. Your parents were geniuses.”

Derek smiled wistfully, “They definitely knew how to cater to wolves. This has been my favorite spot since I was a kid. There’s even a plaque on the table that says ‘Reserved permanently for Hale family’” He chuckled and pointed to the side on Stiles’ left, where, upon Stiles’ examination, there really was a plaque that said that.

Stiles inhaled and looked up at Derek, he couldn’t help but feel his heart warm at the sight of Derek smiling and smelling happy, especially while talking about his past and his family.

Derek picked up his coffee and waited for Stiles, who realized that he needed to drink first.

Stiles blew gently on the rim of the mug and then took a cautious sip.

He swallowed, then beamed at Derek, “How do you do it? This is insanely better than any caramel macchiato!”

Derek smiled as he sipped his own coffee.

“It’s a Hale family secret that I’ll have to teach you. It’s all about scent and instinct.” He explained.

Stiles looked at him dubiously, “It’s actual magic, isn’t it? I’m pretty sure it’s some magic thing. Scott can’t cook worth crap and he’s a True Alpha.”

Derek barked out a laugh and rolled his eyes, “Scott didn’t grow up in the Hale house, where nearly everyone was a werewolf. Olfactory acuity and taste intuition are learned over time. Mom always let me help her cook and taste. I learned so much from her…” He trailed off, a wistful, longing look crossing his face.

Stiles reached over and put his hand on Derek’s arm. He inhaled and realized that Derek was still happy, not distraught or in anguish.

He smiled at him, “I can smell you’re happy when you remember that. I like how that smells.” He squeezed Derek’s arm reassuringly and then went back to drinking his coffee.

They sat quietly for a while, enjoying the silence punctuated only by their sipping of coffee. Stiles had mostly finished his when Derek checked his phone.

“I’m going to go get our paninis, they should be ready.” Derek said, looking at Stiles who nodded silently in acknowledgement.

He came back a minute later with a tray laden with the paninis and water. He held it in front of Stiles’ nose and wafted some of the steam towards him.

“Smells amazing, right?” He asked, chuckling at the way Stiles tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply.

“Yes, I hope it tastes as good as it smells!” Stiles exclaimed, unwrapping one end of the one closer to him, letting the steam waft up from it.

Derek bit into his, pulling the sandwich away and letting the strings of cheese hang from his mouth.

Stiles laughed and reached over, taking the strings from Derek’s chin and eating them.

“Hey! Those were mine!” Derek protested.

“Well then you should have sucked them up. Don’t leave it having around next time.” Stiles shot back before biting into his own panini.

He too pulled the sandwich away, letting the cheese string. But as he started pulling the strings of cheese in with his tongue, Derek flicked out a claw and neatly cut the strings, deftly grabbing them with his other hand as they fell.

Stiles choked a bit as he hastily swallowed, “Hey! That’s no fair!”

Derek doubled over the table with laughter, “It is too fair, by tonight you should be able to use claws as well.”

Stiles shot him a dirty look, but grinned as he took another bite of his sandwich.

They finished their food fairly quickly, and Stiles licked his fingers obscenely after popping the last bite into his mouth. He looked Derek straight in the eyes as he ran his tongue up his long index finger.

Derek let out a gentle growl, and extended his fangs pointedly when he took his final bite.

Stiles winked at him, “You definitely liked that.” He observed.

Derek finished his sandwich and stood up, collecting their empty plates and mugs.

“Yes, but the real deal is what I’m really looking forward to. Your claws cutting into the headboard as you reach forward to brace yourself while I pound up into you from below.” Derek taunted him seductively before he winked and walked off.

Stiles could feel himself rapidly getting hard at the imagery running through his head.

“You’re an awful, shameless tease Derek Hale. I cannot believe you would do this to me.” Stiles whined into thin air, knowing that Derek would hear him.

All he heard in response was a snickering. He sighed as he adjusted himself, thankful that nobody else could smell his now-throbbing hardon.

After he finished making sure he could stand without declaring his acute arousal to the whole world, he followed Derek downstairs.

Derek said his goodbyes to Jack and Terry, reassuring Terry that he would come by one last time before the pair left town.

 

 

 

“So what movie are we going to see?” Derek asked after they had climbed into the car.

“The new Avengers movie.” Stiles declared, looking down at his phone. “But it looks like we have a bit of down time before the next showing starts. It’s at four and it’s two hours long. That should line up perfectly with dinner afterwards, even if our appetites are ruined by popcorn.”

Derek looked over at Stiles, “I can make something small later at night. Multiple small meals throughout the day are better for you anyway.” He shrugged.

Stiles looked around, a ponderous look crossing his face, “Hey, let’s go back to the park. It’d be nice just to walk around and enjoy the day for the next hour or so.” he turned towards Derek, “What do you think?”

“Sounds perfect.” Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles softly.

Derek kicked the Camaro into gear and roared off towards the park, Stiles’ hand on top of Derek’s on the gear shifter.

 

 

 

When they arrived at the park, Stiles excitedly hopped out of the Camaro and looked expectantly over the top at Derek, whose head popped up a moment later.

"Wanna race?" Stiles said mischievously.

Derek raised an incredulous eyebrow at him, "You know I'm going to win, right?"

"Maybe, I've had my fair share of running for my life from crazy monsters, I'm conditioned." He said, puffing his chest out proudly.

Derek laughed, "Ok, find us a good start and finish line. I can't wait to see how well this goes."

Stiles quickly strolled off into the park, leaving Derek behind near the car.

A few minutes later he reappeared, grinning broadly, "Ok, I've found our start and finish points."

He walked towards and pointed at a nearby oak tree, saying, "Easy choice for a start position."

Derek followed him, "Yeah, agreed."

Then he grinned wider, "There's a water fountain at the other end of the quad. It's a good distance, so it should work well."

"Stiles, that's nearly half a mile, how could you have possibly found it that quickly?" Derek inquired.

"Looks like the super sight is starting to kick in a bit. I just focused on the other end of the quad, and things just kind of seemed to come in a bit clearer after a second." Stiles shrugged.

"Excellent, but I'm still gonna beat you. Badly." Derek quipped, looking smug.

"Well then do it already, damn!" Stiles laughed as he took off running without warning.

"Ass!" Derek called after him as he too took off, chasing after Stiles.

He could hear Stiles cackling madly from up ahead, so he rapidly sped up, easily catching up with him.

Derek looked over nonchalantly as he started to pass Stiles, who stumbled slightly in surprise and then let forth a burst of speed that turned the look on Derek's face to surprise.

Derek half shifted, only barely allowing his beta form features to show on his face as he tapped into his werewolf speed. He shot forward, nearly catching Stiles, who continued to speed up, still outpacing Derek, much to his chagrin.

Stiles actually got to the water fountain first, skidding to a stop before doubling over, out of breath.

Derek closed the distance, smirked, and then grabbed Stiles around the waist from behind, tackling him to the ground.

Stiles let out a very Stiles-like yelp of surprise when Derek grabbed him, ending up on his back as they tumbled to the ground.

Derek, who ended up on his side next to Stiles, rolled over on top of Stiles, straddling him.

"That wasn't very fair of you." Derek pouted, his eyes glittering, betraying his enjoyment.

"Well I thought you were supposed to be able to 'Beat me. Badly.' as your said, Mr. Born Sourwolf!" Stiles cackled back at him.

"Looks like all your powers are already mostly developed," Derek remarked, smiling down at him.

"Looks like it. I've also learned that beating you in a race apparently turns you on," Stiles remarked knowingly as he inhaled deeply.

Derek blushed, "The way you never cease to impress and amazing me is what I find so attractive," he said softly, bending down and kissing Stiles.

Derek pulled back, climbing off Stiles and offering him a hand to help him up.

He pulled Stiles to his feet and they headed towards the water fountain.

They both drank deeply from the fountain, and then Stiles flopped onto the grass, basking in the warm sunlight.

Derek lowered himself next to Stiles, lacing their fingers together.

"I can't wait until we can go into the woods and shift together," Derek said, looking up at the clouds.

"I want you to train me how to fight too. I'm sure we aren't going to be able to live out the rest of our long lives without encountering something, somewhere, sometime, that will want to kill us." Stiles remarked darkly.

"Of course. I'll always defend you, but I'd never dream of letting you be your own without knowing how to use your powers." Derek replied, looking over at Stiles.

Stiles wriggled closer to Derek, resting his head against Derek's shoulder.

"Well, I've decided I don't want to live in New York or DC. Too far from my dad." Stiles said after a few minutes.

Derek tilted his head and rested his cheek on the top of Stiles' head, "I figured that would happen. I just wanted to give you all the options." He said quietly.

"Tell me what you see in the clouds," Derek asked after several minutes of silence passed.

"Hmmmmm, well there's a parrot, a ship, someone's kidney, a sort of, I dunno, muffin?" Stiles listed off half the clouds in the sky, pointing to each one.

"Interesting, I see an eagle, which is your parrot I guess, a knife or your ship, someone's kidney as well, and that is not a muffin. That's clearly one of Lydia's flowing dresses." Derek chuckled

Stiles laughed, "And to think that three years ago I would've given everything to have Lydia here next to me instead of you." He paused, "Now I can't imagine my life without you Derek." He looked over at Derek, a content smile played across his face.

Derek looked him in the eyes and squeezed his hand, "Stiles,” He paused, “I can never fully express how much you've done for me or what you mean to me. More than anyone, even my own pack, you were there for me. After Laura and Peter, the kanima, the Alpha Pack, losing Boyd and Erica, everything. You healed me over time, even though you didn't know it. Your inability to stop yourself from making decisions that everyone else would consider bad, like challenging me and pissing me off, and still fighting by my side and then comforting me."

By the time Derek had finished, tears had welled up in both their eyes.

"I never thought I'd be safe again after Scott got turned. I was so, so scared of losing my dad, of losing Scott, every day. When dad was taken by the Darach, I thought I had lost everything. I thought for sure that he was going to die. You make me feel safe again, at least, after you stopped threatening to kill me at first." Stiles said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You showed me that I can trust and love again." Derek replied, reaching over and wiping the tears from Stiles' face.

Derek scooted closer to Stiles, and they laid there in silence, simply enjoying being next to each other.

Derek rose to his feet after a while, pulling Stiles up a moment later, into a gentle hug, "Come on, let's head back to the car and get to the theater. I like the previews."

"Hey, me too!" Stiles exclaimed.

They strolled languidly back across the quad, hand in hand, to where they had parked.

 

 

 

With Derek's skilled, exciting, and highly illegal driving, they made it to the theater in three minutes, by Stiles' estimation.

"Jesus Derek, how can you drive like that?" Stiles demanded, "You could get arrested, or die!"

"Stiles, accelerated healing for one, two, I'm not afraid of getting arrested, and three, werewolf reflexes.” Derek calmly explained, getting out of the car.

"You do enjoy it though, admit it." Derek smirked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Of course I do, but I could die you know!" Stiles complained as they walked through the parking lot towards the theater.

"Not so much anymore dear." Derek chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Wow, so I can do things like jumping off buildings, or stopping crime, or robbing banks, or anything!" Stiles rambled excitedly.

"Wow, really hitting all parts of the moral, legal, and stupid spectrums there, aren't you?" Derek cajoled him.

"You hush. I could be an Avenger!" Stiles half-shouted, causing Derek to snort loudly.

"Did you just snort at my dream!?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"I snorted at how long it took you to realize what the potential is of being us." Derek explained as they walked up to the ticket booth, "Two for the Avengers at four." He slid his card through the slot in the window.

Derek took the tickets, handing one to Stiles.

"Super tub of popcorn time, plus drinks. But first, bathroom, because we are absolutely not missing any of the movie." Stiles commanded, walking to the bathrooms.

"If you say so," Derek said rolling his eyes and following Stiles.

They returned to the lobby a couple minutes later, Stiles still complaining about how Derek demanded that he wash his hands.

"But I have super immunity and my junk isn't dirty, I know exactly where it's been, like in your mouth," He said pointedly, pursing his lips.

Derek growled and said, "Yeah and I'd be able to smell it on your hands throughout the whole movie, and you'd smell mine. I thought you 'absolutely' did not want to miss any of the movie?"

Stiles face changed to surprised when it dawned on him, "Ohhhhh, yeah, I guess it's going to take me a while to adjust to the scent thing and all the other things. That bathroom was just, yech. I mean I could barely smell your normal scent over all that mess. I can't imagine what the boy's locker room smelled like to Scott those first few days. Jeez."

Derek chuckled and walked up to the concession counter, "One of your largest tubs of popcorn and two Coke Zeros, no ice.“ He requested, sliding his card through the reader.

"Hey, um, Derek..." Stiles started.

Derek sniffed and turned around, "Nothing to be bashful about, so what's the matter?" He asked knowing Stiles' feelings from his scent.

"I was just... I don't want you to pay for everything always. I don't want to, you know, use you like that." He mumbled looking away awkwardly.

Derek put his hand on Stiles shoulder and chuckled softly, "Stiles, I don't think you understand. It's not an 'I' or 'you' thing. It's a 'we' thing. We are mates, and that transcends everything, even to other planes of existence. Traditionally, to wolves, it means that we both share literally everything. 'I' don't have a house in Sunset Hills, we do. 'I' don't have a Camaro, we do. All that was 'mine' is now ours."

Derek paused, then took off the leather jacket that he was wearing, the same one he had worn since the first day he chastised Stiles for being on his private property, and wrapped it around Stiles' shoulders, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Wow," Stiles whispered, putting his arms through the jacket, which was a little baggy on him, given that it was designed for Derek, who was quite muscular.

He ran his hands up and down the front a couple times, then looked up at Derek, folded his arms, furrowed his brow and said with a exaggeratedly deep, surly voice, "This is private property."

Derek nearly doubled over with laughter, "That is not at all what I sounded like, ass."

Stiles burst out laughing, then walked up to the counter and grabbed the popcorn tub and one of the drinks, "This needs, like, so much more butter," he proclaimed and walked over to the butter station, covering the popcorn while Derek grabbed his drink and gently shook his head in amazement.

They walked into the back of the theater, shoulder to shoulder, ready to enjoy the movie.

 

 

A little over two and a half hours later, they walked out, Stiles shaking his head, "Damn, why is Iron Man always such a dick in the Avengers movies?” Stiles exclaimed.

Derek looked over at him, "Well, he's actually kind of like me you know. Rich, seemingly standoffish and irritable, until you get to know him, and then he's all-"

"-soft, cuddly, squishy, mushy, and sweet?" Stiles interrupted, smirking at Derek.

"I was going to go with caring, vulnerable, in need of fixing." Derek said softly.

"Well, you don't need fixing Derek, you're amazing and wonderful, just like Iron Man is on the inside. Also a bit sarcastic and dark." Stiles declared.

As they approached the Camaro, Derek walked to the passenger side.

Stiles looked at him, confusion spread across his face, "Ummm, do you want your jacket back?" He asked uncertainly.

"No." Derek replied, reaching for the handle, "But I'd appreciate it if you unlock the door so I can get in."

Stiles looked completely nonplussed as he reached into the jacket packet and unlocked the car with the key fob.

His confusion deepened when, instead of opening the door for Stiles to get in, Derek opened the door and got in the passenger side, closing the door behind him.

Stiles stood there for a second, then hesitantly walked over to the driver's side and climbed in.

Stiles sat there for a few seconds in confusion, "Uhhhhh, I guess I'm driving?" he said, looking at Derek, who was staring at him, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Well, yes. That's usually the job of the person in that seat you're in." Derek said sarcastically.

"Wow. This was not something I ever thought would happen." Stiles said, as the pushed the button and the Camaro roared to life.

"Just don't crash." Derek said flatly.

Stiles adjusted the seat and mirrors, then drove them gently out of the parking lot.

"Oh Jesus Stiles, you don't have to drive like me, but don't drive like an old person. And get us and the car back to the loft in one piece." Derek complained.

"Challenge accepted." Stiles said, gunning the engine and peeling out into the street.

 

 

 

Stiles took the roads around the outskirts of town, fully intent on making the trip much longer than necessary, all so he could enjoy the thrill of driving.

He finally got them to the loft, and scrambled out of the Camaro, breathless.

"That was amazing!" Stiles exclaimed, "I want one so bad now!"

"Done." Derek replied lightly, walking over to Stiles.

"What?" Stiles said, pausing as he handed the keys to Derek.

"D-O-N-E. Done. We'll get you one. You do need your own car." Derek said calmly, "Your own reliable car," he added pointedly as Stiles opened his mouth to protest that he had Roscoe.

Stiles closed his mouth and pursed his lips.

"You can keep Roscoe. I know it was your mother's and means a lot to you." Derek said gently, smiling.

"Wow, Derek, I don't know what to say..." Stiles said, stunned.

"Generally, 'thank you' is a good start, then maybe a blow job?" He said playfully

Stiles barked out a laugh, "I am very open to demonstrating my gratitude like that!"

Derek smirked, "I figured you'd like that. But first I need to run to the bank and the grocery store. I need just a couple things. Go up to the loft and make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in half an hour, tops."

Stiles beamed, "Awesome! I'm sure I'll be hungry again by the time you're done cooking so don't rush."

Derek pulled a key off the key ring and tossed it high over Stiles' head, who jumped nearly two feet in the air, catching it with one hand and cleanly landing.

"Whoa!" Stiles exclaimed, looking down at the key he caught.

Derek chuckled, "Looks like the reflexes an strength are definitely kicking in. I'll be back soon," he said as he gave Stiles a quick kiss and a small slap on the ass.

Stiles jumped and stuck his tongue out at Derek.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it on me,” Derek playfully admonished with a wink a he climbed into the Camaro.

Stiles blushed and headed inside to the loft.

 

Stiles had gone up into Derek’s loft alone countless times before, but never had he done so with a key, with permission, and without Derek.

He took the padlock off the sliding door and opened it, then paused, looking around at the loft in a way he never quite had before. It all looked the same, but different. It looked and felt like home now, it had been a long while since Derek had made him feel unwelcome in the loft, but the feeling had moved beyond that.

He inhaled deeply, and then focused on using his enhanced vision to see in the dark. The way the loft smelled was just… right. It smelled like home and then some. He couldn’t quite place how exactly things had changed, but he knew the scents were more intense and complex, but also more familiar and comfortable.

Stiles walked around the loft, observing, smelling, touching. He reminisced over little things, like the massive hole in the brick wall, the spiral staircase where he had kissed a girl, imagining she was Lydia, but secretly desiring it to be Derek’s lips on his in the loft.

He went upstairs, something he had very rarely done in the past. The upstairs had long been Derek’s final sanctuary, and all of them, even Peter and Lydia, who were content to conduct themselves however they saw fit, had avoided encroaching on that one area.

He smelled along the closet, and his nose perked up at something vaguely familiar that wasn't Derek. It was an old smell, and there had been blood mixed in. He looked and sniffed through the closet until he found it, tucked away carefully on a high shelf. Stiles immediately recognized it when he pulled it down as his favorite old red hoodie that had got torn up in battle. He thought that he had thrown it away, but realized that they had all gotten patched up at Derek's loft afterwards, and he must've kept it after Stiles threw it out that night. He ran his hands across it, inhaled deeply to relive some of the old times, smiled fondly and gently put it back.

Stiles moved on to the bathroom, embracing the towel that Derek had used the day before, and burying his face in it, inhaling as much of Derek’s scent has he could. He suddenly realized that neither one of them had showered for nearly thirty-six hours, but didn’t smell bad to each other.

He went to the bed and laid down, cuddling Derek’s pillow and basking in his scent. He was inexplicably drawn to whatever smelled like Derek, the towel, the pillow, the bed. He even kept the leather jacket on the whole time because it essentially encased him in Derek’s scent, and it was powerful, almost overwhelming, with the varying types and intensities of emotions that Derek had gone through while wearing the jacket.

Stiles felt the urge, the instinct, he realized, to seek out Derek and rub himself all over him, scenting him thoroughly. Stiles was surprised by how strong that instinct was, how he hungered to be with Derek. He now very much understood why Derek’s pack was always in close proximity, always touching and smelling.

Stiles decided to do as Derek had suggested when they woke up and analyze his own scent. First though, he thought chuckling to himself, he was going to take a shower.

He carefully took the jacket off, laying it neatly over the back of a chair near the bed. The rest of his clothes came off without much ceremony and lay in a crumpled heap next to the chair. He stretched upward, secretly wishing Derek were here to see this. Stiles hadn't gotten in nearly the number or quality of teases that Derek had over the past couple of days, and he so enjoyed watching Derek squirm.

He went into Derek's bathroom, turned the shower on, hotter than he usually would, but he had definitely become sweaty and grimy from their race in the park earlier and figured he’d need the extra heat.

He peered into the corners of the shower, looking for soap and shampoo, but found none. Perplexed at this, he went into the cabinets and found only towels, toilet paper, baby wipes, which he rolled his eyes at, toothpaste and mouthwash.

He frowned, wondering where it all could be.

Stiles realized he was going to have to text Derek and ask, so he went and fished his phone out of his jeans' pocket, shooting Derek a quick text.

 

 

Stiles: Sourwolf dude where do you hide the soap and shampoo???

 

Derek replied a couple minutes later. Stiles stared down at his phone in disbelief.

 

Derek: Wolves don't use fragranced cosmetics because they're overpowering and scent masking. Just use hot water and the scrubby washcloth like I do. As a wolf your natural odor won't be unpleasant if your mood isn't.

 

Stiles: Ugh I'm positive I'm going to end up oily and stinky! What about brushing teeth? The toothpaste is mint flavored

 

Derek: Just trust me. And I like the minty flavor.

 

Stiles: Ugh fine. I'm not using your toothbrush though. Seriously Derek. And what’s up with the baby wipes?

 

Derek: Ok I'll pick you up one at the store. Baby wipes are gods gift to butts.

 

Stiles: YOU are gods gift to MY butt ;)

 

Derek: omg

 

 

Stiles set his phone down and went back into the steamed up bathroom, tested the water in the shower, and climbed in.

The hot water streamed down his front, waves of heat washing over him from the steam. He sighed contently, gently leaning forward to tip his head against the cool tile.

Stiles grinned widely, almost everything he ever dreamed of was coming true right before him. He picked his head up a couple minutes later, saw the scrubby washcloth Derek had mentioned, and decided to give himself a good scrubbing.

He was gentle with certain parts, and had to resist the strong urge to jerk himself off in the shower. The whole placed smelled of Derek, and he could tell Derek himself had jerked off in this very shower numerous times. It was beyond intoxicating to Stiles, who was getting a stronger and stronger head rush the longer he stayed in the shower immersed in

Derek's scent. Over the past couple of days, Derek had teased him constantly, they had made out many times, and they had even traded blowjobs, all without finishing. He couldn't believe how much he ached for release, but decided to save himself for their first time together, determined to impress Derek.

Stiles climbed out of the shower a few minutes later, reluctantly leaving the comforting warmth behind. He grabbed a fresh towel from one of the cabinets and dried himself.

He inhaled deeply, pausing for a moment before exhaling. He didn't notice anything different really, other than a lack of scents from the places they had visited earlier that day.

He lifted his arm and awkwardly jammed his nose into the pit, inhaling deeply once, and then again.

Stiles smirked in the mirror, extremely pleased with his own scent. Sharp, freshly brewed coffee, fresh mint, a hint of butterscotch, caramel, orange, and banana.

He went back to the chair, put his boxers and a shirt on then grabbed his phone and began texting Derek.

 

 

 

Stiles: What's your favorite part of my scent? The coffee or the mint? I know you like both of those based on the coffee shop and the toothpaste. Also I found my old red hoodie. I'm touched that you kept it. I just wish you had said something earlier.

 

Derek: Was too afraid of you rejecting me. You know how it was. Sorry if its creepy.

 

Stiles: Oh Der. You know I was just afraid of the same thing. I'm glad you kept it. Love you.

 

Stiles: Will you be back soon?

 

Derek: Yes, just left the store. 5 mins.

 

Derek: Coffee.

 

Stiles: Knew it. :P

 

Derek: Shut up. Love you.

 

 

Five minutes later, on the dot, Derek walked through the door to find Stiles lounging on the couch, playing on his phone.

"Hey you," Stiles said, jumping up and dropping his phone on the couch.

"Hi. I think I've gotten everything. Feeling tired at all?" Derek asked.

"No, I'm full of energy, I love it!" Stiles visibly vibrated with pent up energy.

"Ok, I'll make dinner, and then how about we go to the preserve?" Derek casually suggested.

"Fattening me up for the kill, eh?" Stiles said, folding his arms over his chest in feigned defiance.

"You'll need to burn off all your extra energy if you want to sleep well. We don't really have another way to do that until after the full moon. Also, it's nice outside and the moon is nearly full and quite bright." Derek explained as he put the grocery sacks on the kitchen table and started pulling things out.

Stiles walked over and helped him unload the bags, asking, "What's for dinner?"

"Hmm, I was craving surf and turf earlier today. So I got prime rib and lobster tail." Derek explained offhandedly as he started pulling pots and pans out of the cabinets.

"Wow Derek, that's pretty expensive." Stiles remarked, looking at the steak package.

“Stiles, nothing is too expensive for us. Especially if you like it." Derek replied, looking over at Stiles, "You may need to get used to it, but for me, the instinct to provide and please has been unfulfilled for so long. I guess I'm overcompensating. I hope you don't mind." He finished awkwardly, looking down at the pot he had set on the stove.

"No, of course I don’t. It's just that I feel a little awkward because literally nobody has ever treated me like this. You're right, it's something I'll have to get used to, but that definitely does not mean that I don't enjoy it, because I really do. I mean, I have a gorgeous guy, the man-slash-werewolf of my dreams literally cooking me a hundred dollar meal just because he loves me. What more could I ask for?“ Stiles rambled.

Derek stepped over to him and put a finger on his lips to silence him.

Stiles stopped and fell quiet. He looked up at Derek and then licked his finger.

Derek snorted and then tipped Stiles’ chin up with that finger, kissing him softly.

“I know things are moving fast for us, but I know you’ll adapt. You're the most resilient person I've ever known.” Derek murmured, his lips brushing Stiles’ as he spoke.

“Der, this has been a long time coming. We can move slower after we’ve caught up. Give it a year and then we can slow down,” Stiles replied, taking Derek’s fingers and gently kissing each knuckle.

"You smell nervous, what's up?" Stiles asked, looking up from Derek's hand.

Derek smiled warmly, "Things are moving fast, and I just want everything to go well." He said, planting a kiss on Stiles’ forehead, then heading back to finish preparing the kitchen.

 

 

 

Nearly an hour later, Stiles eagerly pulled out plates and utensils, setting everything down on the table rather haphazardly.

Derek looked over disapprovingly, but remained silent, opting to focus on perfecting the lobster tails he was working on.

"Is it ready? It smells ready!" Stiles salivated from where he was hovering over Derek.

"Could you not hover while I'm making masterpieces?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows in his trademark fashion.

"Sorry. It's just that'll the scents have gotten me hungry... again." Stiles admitted sheepishly.

"It'll be done in literally one minute. Grab our plates." Derek declared, lifting the pot lid and inhaling, his nostrils flaring.

Stiles scrambled to grab the plates, bumping into the table, "Ow, damn," he hissed, rubbing at his thigh.

Derek shook his head, chuckling, "Guess that super healing isn't kicking in so much yet."

Stiles gave him a look, carrying the plates over and demanding, "Feed me already."

"Patience, young padawan. You have to take the lobster out at the exact perfect time." Derek chided, grabbing the tongs.

"Why don't you just grab them with your hands Mr. I've-got-super-healing?" Stiles taunted.

"Because I don't exactly like putting myself in pain. Not like that anyway." Derek replied.

"That would've been subtle if I weren't a wolf," Stiles murmured, running his hand down Derek's back and cupping his ass, squeezing it gently.

"Hand me a plate so you can eat." was the only reply Stiles got, but he detected the shift in Derek's scent that indicated arousal, strong arousal.

Stiles complied, letting go of Derek's perfect ass reluctantly, and they sat down at the table.

Stiles cut into his steak, juice and a bit of blood running out of it.

He held it up to his mouth and inhaled, closed his eyes, then slowly, indulgently, pulled it off the fork with his lips, savoring it.

Derek simply sat and admired the way his soft lips moved, the drip of juice and blood that remained on them after he took the bite, and then expression of pleasure that dawned across his face.

Stiles opened his eyes a few seconds later as he swallowed.

"One word: perfection." He said, looking at Derek, eyebrows raised in amazement.

He then went after the lobster tail, but paused when he went to pick up his knife.

The lobster tail hadn't been cut open, because, as Derek had explained while cooking, the flavor is sealed in until the moment you're ready to eat it.

Stiles looked at his hand, raising it in front of him, his face screwed up in concentration. He sighed a second later.

"I don't know if I can do it." He said, looking at Derek, "Could you slowly extend yours so I can watch?"

Derek silently raised his hand and let his eyes dimly glow blue. The nails on his hand slowly turned to points, then thickened and elongated. He paused once they were fully out, and then slowly retracted them.

"Hmmmm," Stiles remarked, as he looked back to his own hand.

Once again, he focused, but closed his eyes. He gasped in surprise a few seconds later, as his claws had halfway sprung forth.

"That is the weirdest sensation I have ever felt in my life." He stated.

"Wait until you fully beta shift on the full moon." Derek said darkly, "It's not pleasant the first time."

"I didn't think it would be, what with my experience with Scott and Liam." Stiles replied, lowering his hand to the lobster tail.

"Here it goes," He said as he gently poked the lobster tail, his claw going easily through the shell. He whistled lowly in amazement at how sharp his claws were.

Stiles dragged the claw down the length of the tail, splitting it in two.

He smiled and looked up at Derek, who said, "You should probably retract them before you hurt yourself."

Stiles looked back down at his hand and closed his eyes. The claws took a second to respond, but slowly retracted.

Stiles beamed at Derek, whose face glowed with pride.

"Dig in!" Stiles exclaimed as he took a bite of the lobster, slathering it in butter.

Derek obliged and sliced his own lobster tail open deftly with a flick of a claw.

They ate slowly, savoring each bite, which was very much unlike Stiles.

"Best meal I've had in my life, hands down. Five star quality, or do they have six stars? If they do, then it's definitely six stars. You're incredible. You should be a celebrity chef or something." Stiles raved after they finished.

"Actually, that's something I was wanting to look into wherever we move, once we are settled. I'd like something small, like the coffee shop." Derek admitted

"I'd like that." Stiles said, smiling warmly as he stood up to take their empty plates to the sink.

Stiles rinsed off the plates, set them down in the sink, and then pulled Derek to the couch.

"Tell me about your restaurant and coffee shop ideas." Stiles said eagerly

Derek sat down, his eyes brightening as he began to elaborate on everything he wanted to do.

 

Nearly two hours later, Derek had finished detailing everything he had been dreaming of doing with restaurants, coffee shops, meal prep companies for years. Stiles sat there in amazement, having never heard Derek as excited about his, or now, their, future. He sounded so animated, hopeful, and optimistic, and never once stopped smiling the entire time they were talking. It was a side of Derek that Stiles hadn't seen before, and it was absolutely beautiful.

 

Derek looked at him, "You're happy. Incredibly happy. Ecstatic."

"Yeah, hearing you talk about all of that, seeing you smile more for just a half second, just you. All of you." Stiles said softly, resting his hand on Derek's thigh.

"This is what you've given back to me." Derek explained, "Now let me give something to you. Let's go to the preserve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is my Tumblr](http://ethan-bissbort.tumblr.com/)  
>  I'm grateful for all comments and suggestions! I'm a fairly new writer, and hope that this work touches your soul.


	7. Hecatolite In The Bright Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is my Tumblr](http://ethan-bissbort.tumblr.com/)  
>  I'm grateful for all comments and suggestions! I'm a fairly new writer, and hope that this work touches your soul.

They arrived at the preserve around eleven that night, parking near Derek's old house.

Stiles climbed out, dropping his phone onto the passenger seat and stared up at the moon hanging over them.

"Wow, Derek, is this always how you feel at and near the full moon? I feel so alive, just brimming with energy and life." Stiles asked breathlessly.

"Pretty much. Feels amazing doesn't it?" Derek walked over to him, placing an arm around his shoulder.

Stiles hummed in agreement, tipping his head onto Derek shoulder.

"So why did you want to come out here tonight, other than to run and race until I'm exhausted?" Stiles asked knowingly.

"I can tell that you're aware that there's more to it than just running and racing, but I'd rather not spoil the surprise of course. All in due time." Derek said reassuringly.

"If you say so. Where are are we going from here?" Stiles asked, looking around.

"Just follow me for a bit, ok?" Derek said, pulling his arm away and walking away backwards from Stiles, who followed.

Derek spun around and broke into a quick jog as Stiles began to follow him.

Stiles caught up to him half a second later, looking over quizzically, "Why so slow?" he asked petulantly.

"Just warming up and running first, then the racing and fun bits." Derek replied before speeding up.

They both broke into a run, a moderate pace for wolves, but near sprinting speed for most humans.

Stiles could smell the exhilaration pouring off of Derek, and he could feel his own exhilaration and was sure Derek could smell it. He broke into a flat out run, testing his werewolf limits on two legs.

Derek caught up to him and said, "Drop to four."

Derek dropped to all fours and Stiles followed, finding this task to be easier as a werewolf than when had played around on all fours as a kid. He felt his spine and legs realign in the most unusual manner, allowing him to bound forward like a wolf.

Derek turned, and Stiles followed, slowing slightly to allow Derek to take the lead.

He led them to a portion of the woods that Stiles hadn't been in before, but his senses told him that he was on the Hale property, his bones buzzed with an energy, ancient scents tingled in his nose.

Derek skidded to a stop in a clearing surrounded by near dead trees, popping up from all fours, panting.

Stiles tumbled playfully to a stop next to him, springing up and brushing himself off as Derek laughed.

"This is Hale property, I can feel it, smell it." Stiles said, looking around.

"You're right, we're about a mile and a half from the house. These are our old training grounds," he looked around wistfully.

Stiles could smell that Derek was going through some intense memories, so he reached out and took his hand.

Derek gasped in pain and jerked his hand away, blood dripping from his fingertips.

Stiles jerked back in shock, looking down at his hands, which were adorned with full blown claws, the tips painted red with Derek's blood.

"Oh my god, Der, I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Are you ok?" Stiles panicked.

Derek spun around and grabbed Stiles' hands before Stiles could raise them up to his mouth in shock.

"I'm fine, I'm already healed. But you should be careful, you don't have control over the claws yet." Derek explained calmly.

"Stiles, relax. I. Am. Ok." Derek said firmly, "Look, no wounds, nothing." He released Stiles' clawed hands and showed him his healed fingertips.

"Oh thank god." Stiles said shakily.

Derek smiled and said, "Ok, let me show you something my parents did with us."

Derek took a step back, shifted into beta form, got down on all fours, and bolted at a tree on the edge of the clearing, leaping up on it, climbing it with his claws, and just before he started to fall, he sliced horizontally into the trunk, leaving a mark.

He ran back to Stiles and stood up, "This was my favorite challenge. I was a high jumper because I loved to play basketball, and Laura was my arch-rival. She was impossibly athletic and did track and field. She and I had our own tree where we would constantly one up each other." He pointed at a tree behind Stiles, the tallest one of the trees lining the clearing.

"How high up did you get?" Stiles asked, turning to peer at the tree.

Derek took a couple steps forward and pointed, "So the side that has the low branch was our 'jump-only' side, no climbing. She always beat me on that, every time I'd get higher than her, she'd beat me a couple days later."

"So what about the other side, where I assume you guys could climb?" Stiles asked.

"Always me. My mom said she had never seen a werewolf climb a tree more naturally than me." Derek puffed his chest out in pride.

Stiles chuckled, "My mom used to say that the hospital had clearly made a mistake and had given her a monkey to take home instead of a human."

"Maybe one day you'll beat my climbing record," Derek mused, looking Stiles up and down.

Stiles turned to look at him incredulously, and Derek's eyebrows shot up impossibly high.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Your eyes Stiles." Derek said, cupping Stiles cheek and tilting his head up, "They're the most beautiful gold I've ever seen." He whispered, staring deeply into Stiles' eyes.

"They're glowing?" Stiles asked, "Weird, I thought I'd know when they do that."

"Not always, especially when you first turn or are born." Derek explained quietly, still gazing into Stiles' eyes.

A cloud slipped between the moon and them, plunging them into darkness.

Stiles gasped and looked around, "Oh wow. This is just. Wow. I can see everything. Beyond everything." He remarked in amazement, his head swiveling as he took in all that was around him.

"Hey, I can see your mark on the tree you just made." Stiles remarked, "I bet I can get higher."

Derek scoffed at this, "Be my guest, but be careful, ok?"

Stiles looked at him and rolled his eyes, "You know I can't promise that, but I'll try."

Stiles got down on all fours, looked up at Derek, who was staring at his ass, "Really Derek? My glowing, beautiful gold eyes are over here, thanks."

Derek laughed, "Get going already!"

Stiles shot off towards the tree, following almost the same path Derek had, lept, didn't make it nearly as high as Derek, and barely made it two swipes at the tree before falling.

He jumped up from where had had landed, cursing.

"Told you. You need practice, that's what this grove is for." Derek said lazily.

He slowly walked back over to Derek where he gave him a look, "Well it couldn't hurt to try. Show me something else?" He asked, looking around.

"Ok, there was this one thing my mom showed us to help hone our precision. Pick a tree." Derek said.

Stiles looked around and pointed at a short thick tree.

Derek began walking towards it, "Ok, so the point of this exercise is to be able to be precise in a fight, where you're constantly moving. You stand in front of a designated X mark on the tree, about chest height." He stepped up to the tree and clawed an X around Stiles' chest height.

"Now, while spinning around rapidly, you have to time your shots as you come around at the tree, without pausing, to turn the X into a completed square." Derek explained, stepping to the other side of the tree, drawing an X for himself, spinning into a blur, claws flashing out and completing the box in less than two seconds.

Stiles let out a low whistle, "How am I supposed to do that?" He asked incredulously.

"Not as well as I do it of course." Derek explained.

"Yeah, thanks, ok, helpful," Stiles said sarcastically.

"Let go Luke?" Derek offered.

"Better, but still." Stiles waved his clawed hand dismissively.

"Take a second to visualize it, and then go for it. Eyes open." Derek instructed.

Stiles stood in front of his X, closed his eyes, taking several centering breaths.

His eyes sprung open and he spun around, his claws flashed out at the tree, half his shots missing, half connecting.

He slid his foot out on the forest floor, stopping himself. His eyes flicked up to the X.

Derek chuckled, "Not bad. You haven't even had your first full moon and you actually hit the tree."

Stiles growled in frustration, then laughed.

"Wow, I growl now. Just like you." He laughed again and then gasped in pain.

He had scratched his arm absentmindedly and sliced himself open.

Blood dripped to the forest floor, no Derek rushed over, concern plastering his face.

He grabbed Stiles' arm, "Oh my god Stiles, I told you to-" He stopped abruptly, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"It's- it's healed," Stiles said, looking at his arm, which had stopped bleeding, the only remnants of the deep cuts were pink lines where the skin had been broken.

"Stiles this is incredible." Derek remarked.

He let go of his arm, looked down at Stiles' thigh, and then slapped it.

"Ow, what the hell Derek!?" Stiles exclaimed.

"How much did that hurt?" Derek asked.

"It didn't really hurt, I was just surprised. Ass." Stiles pouted.

"That's where you slammed your leg into the table. It should've hurt more, but it looks like your healing powers are coming in pretty quickly." Derek remarked, smiling widely.

Stiles looked up at Derek eagerly, "Want to just go all out and race now? I can't get hurt badly anymore. Come on, please?" He pleaded.

"Sure, but now it's my turn to beat you for sure." Derek smirked.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Stiles asked confidently.

Derek bent down, took his shoes and socks off, then stood up, gave Stiles a mischievous grin, and shifted into the True Shift.

Stiles gasped, because Derek in this form was just as beautiful and majestic as naked Derek in human form.

Derek plodded over to Stiles and whuffed into his hand.

Stiles chuckled and gently ran his hands across Derek's fur, mindful of his claws.

Stiles got on all fours, "Ready?" He asked.

Derek literally nodded his head.

"Did you just nod at me?" Stiles asked bewildered.

Derek huffed and nodded his head harder.

Stiles fell to the ground laughing, "Oh my god, you look so weird acting human when you're in the form!"

Derek jumped on top of him and started licking his face, resisting Stiles' attempts to push him off or squirm away.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Stiles' laughed as Derek's tongue tickled him.

Derek stepped off and cocked his head a Stiles' his brows raised in typical Derek Hale fashion.

"Ok, I get it. You act how you want in that form, and I shouldn't laugh because you'll lick me to death. At least you don't have dog breath." Stiles mused, "It's actually a minty smell."

Derek winked at him. Stiles gaped, "That is just too weird."

Derek pawed at the ground and huffed, looking intently at Stiles, who was still laying there.

"Ok, I got it, race time. To the car and back? I can follow that trail." Stiles offered.

Derek again nodded in agreement.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Stiles shouted, taking off as fast as he could manage.

Derek kept pace with him for the first minute or so, looking over at him with his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth, clearly enjoying himself.

Then, Derek lowered his head and galloped off, leaving Stiles rather far behind.

Stiles cursed and sped up as much as he could manage, but Derek shot past him in the opposite direction a few seconds later, having already made the turn around the Camaro. Stiles let out a growl when Derek passed him, then rapidly came upon the car, whipping around it at breakneck speed, and shooting off in pursuit of Derek.

Stiles finally made it back to the clearly, sliding to a stop in front of a panting Derek, who was sitting there, looking a little bored. Stiles flopped onto his back, out of breath.

"That's not fair. I can't shift like you, so I'll never beat you." Stiles complained between breaths.

Derek laid down and rolled onto his side, placing his head on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles reached over and very lightly scratched Derek's head, conscious of his claws.

Derek sighed contently and closed his eyes.

They caught their breath for a few minutes, then Derek stood up and walked back to his clothes.

Stiles watched from the ground as Derek shifted back to naked human form, at which Stiles' let out a small growl of approval, which earned him a snicker from Derek.

Derek put his pants back on, which he seemed to struggle with for some reason.

Stiles stood up and brushed himself off, looking around the clearing which was once more lit with bright moonlight.

Derek walked up to Stiles, and Stiles immediately noticed his hesitation and smelled his nervousness.

"Derek, what is it?" Stiles asked, a note of concern in his voice.

Derek stepped up to him and took both of his hands.

Stiles could hear Derek's heart slamming in his chest, his eyes flicked down to Derek's chest and back up to Derek's eyes.

"Stiles, if there was any one place where I think the spirits of my family would congregate, it would be here, where we shared so many joyous memories and never suffered, like in the house," He paused, choking up a bit, Stiles smiled at him reassuringly.

"So it's here, in this clearing, where I'd like to ask you." He stated.

Stiles' brow furrowed in confusion, as he heard Derek's heart rate tick up even higher than before. The strength of the emotions pouring off Derek were nearly overwhelming Stiles.

"I love you and have loved you for a long time. So, I’d like to ask you, Stiles Stilinski," Derek said, letting go of Stiles hands and dropping to one knee, "Will you marry me and be my bondmate?" He asked, extracting a case from his pocket and opening it.

Stiles gasped, a single tear rolled down his face.

Stiles stood there, dumbstruck. After a few seconds of processing, he looked down at his hands, counting his fingers.

Derek looked up and said gently, "You don't need to count your fingers. This is real."

Stiles nodded vigorously and gasped out, "Absolutely, unquestionably yes Derek Hale, I will."

Derek eyes glowed blue and he took the ring, placing it gently on Stiles finger, Stiles gasping once more when the moonlight hit the ring as Derek slid it on. It was a moonstone band filled with diamonds, and the way both materials caught and refracted the moonlight made it glow brilliantly.

"Derek, I-" Stiles started but then stopped as Derek took both his hands and stood up.

"Stiles, are you absolutely sure you want to be my bondmate?" Derek asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Derek, yes. Yes I am. I know it's a permanent bond. I love you and have loved you for so long too. There's no question, not a shadow of a doubt about it." Stiles said softly, pulling his hands out of Derek's and removing his shirt.

Derek's eyes burned even brighter, and Stiles' eye glowed in response.

“Whoa, I can feel it this time." Stiles whispered as his eyes started to glow.

"The moon is at its highest, it's most powerful right now." Derek said, running his hand along Stiles right shoulder.

Stiles stepped forward, right up to Derek, and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I'm ready." He said simply.

Derek nodded and nosed at the crook of Stiles' neck, where the shoulder starts to slope up into the neck.

Stiles tilted his head to the left, inhaling deeply, Derek's powerful scent sending tingles down his spine.

Derek's fangs extended, and he bit down into Stiles' neck.

Stiles roared, not in pain, but as a werewolf. A werewolf who had just been bonded. It was a roar of pure emotion, of truest love, of undying dedication. It was simultaneously a promise, a pledge, an affirmation of the love that they share and a commitment to the future that they will share.

Derek pulled back and joined in Stiles roar. The raw emotion in their shared roar reverberated through the air, the trees shook and the leaves around them rustled.

They both stopped in unison, Stiles looking up at Derek and Derek looking down at him. Their eyes burned brightly, a smear of blood colored Derek's lips.

Stiles reached up, taking Derek's face in his hands and kissed him more passionately than he ever had before.

His fresh bond mark throbbed as he kissed Derek, electric bolts shot up his spine, he tasted his own blood on Derek's lips.

When Stiles pulled away, they were both left panting, Derek held his hands and rested his forehead against Stiles'.

"That was the most powerful thing I've ever experienced Derek." Stiles said.

"You and I are both powerful, and our love is definitely a force to be reckoned with." Derek replied quietly, running his hand up Stiles right arm and up to the bond bite, which he caressed, a look of hunger crossing his face as his eyes burned brighter.

"So, what I'm not clear on is, well, when do I mark you?" Stiles asked.

"You'll have to learn control first. I'm sure you'll be ready by the wedding." Derek explained while stroking the new bite mark.

“Wedding. Me. You. Us. Jeez, that’s never something I thought I’d say. Lydia is, of course, going to be our planner.” Stiles stated, chuckling, and Derek didn’t argue because he knew she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Derek just stood there, waves of contentment rushing off of him, the silence punctuated by just the sounds of the forest.

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand, “Ready to go back to the loft? I’m sure I’ve burnt off enough energy.”

Derek smiled, lifted his head up and kissed Stiles on the forehead, “Sure, let’s go.”

Stiles turned and led them out of the clearing. Derek paused as he approached the edge, turning back to look at the clearing, lit brightly by the moon.

Stiles stopped and walked back to his side.

Derek looked around and sighed, tears rolling down the sides of his face.

“You miss them, don’t you?” Stiles asked rubbing his hand up Derek’s back.

“Yeah.” Derek sighed, the tears dripping onto the ground.

“But you’re happy right now.” Stiles observed with his sense of smell.

“God yes, happier than I’ve ever been in my life.” Derek stifled a small sob, “I know that they’d be so happy to see me like this, especially after Paige. What hurts is that they never will.”

Stiles took Derek’s hand, and pulled away all the pain.

Derek turned to him, eyes glistening.

“That’s exactly how I feel right now. About mom.” Stiles whispered, his cheeks also wet.

“We’ll come back here again, and you can tell me more about all the good times you had.” Stiles gently guided Derek out of the clearing, back towards the car.

 

By the time they got to the car, they were both laughing about one of Laura’s ridiculous attempts to beat Derek’s climbing record.

“She actually tried to spiral around the tree like a squirrel!?” Stiles exclaimed in a fit of hysterical laughter.

“Yes! And the faster she went, the slower the progress she made actually getting up the tree. She didn’t even come close to her own previous record,” Derek said, bracing himself against the car as he roared with laughter.

“God, that would have been a sight,” Stiles said, opening the door and grabbing his phone from the seat.

“Uh oh,” He said darkly.

“What?” Derek asked, shutting his door.

“Apparently Scott heard us howling and was wondering if we were dying and in need of help or something. He’s freaking out a bit. Oh, and we are supposed to make plans with him for dinner tomorrow night, forgot to mention that.” Stiles explained, his thumbs tapping out a message.

“How about the burger joint near the high school? It’s fairly close to Scott.” Derek suggested.

“Yeah that works. Bet you he’ll freak at the bite, and the ring. Double whammy.” Stiles chuckled.

“You’re not going to tell him?” Derek asked.

“Nah, but I am going to have to tell my dad.” Stiles sighed heavily.

“Don’t worry. Your dad is very reasonable. And, well, I also may have already asked him.” Derek admitted sheepishly

“You what?” Stiles looked over incredulously.

“Well I couldn’t just leave him out of it. I called on my way to the bank and asked him if he would allow me the honor. He said yes, and then threw in several threats about mistreatment and all that. Standard Sheriff Stilinski. But he knows how much we love each other. He commented about how he sees himself and your mother reflected in us.” Derek said.

“Well, that certainly went better that I would’ve expected. Former murder suspect and current werewolf Derek Hale wanting to propose to me? Yeah, it could’ve easily gone worse.” Stiles joked.

“Yeah, you could’ve said no.” Derek replied.

“Turn down the perfect sourwolf and a happily ever after?” Stiles snorted, ”What could possibly possess me to do that!?”

Derek merely chuckled, pulling out of the preserve and turning back towards town.

“So I told Scott tomorrow, eight o’clock, the burger place, and a shocking surprise or two.” Stiles said, putting his phone into his pocket.

“To which he replied…?” Derek inquired

“It’s Scott. He said ‘what’s the surprise’ and of course I told him that it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told him.” Stiles snickered

“Then he sent a frowny face, didn’t he?” Derek asked

“Yup. That’s Scott for you. But he won’t guilt trip me into telling him, not even with the puppy eyes that he has mastered over the years.” Stiles declared confidently.

 

A few minutes later, they pulled up at the loft.

“Bedtime for-“ Stiles yawned widely, “-for me.”

Derek looked at him appraisingly.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Stiles asked as they waited for the elevator.

“You’re pretty.” Derek said simply.

Stiles blushed when he realized Derek’s heartbeat had stayed steady; he wasn’t lying.

Derek looked down at Stiles’ left hand, the ring glittering in the bright industrial lighting.

Stiles heard his heart beat quicken, and he reached out and took Derek’s right hand.

“It’s stunning. Like you.” He whispered.

It was Derek’s turn to blush, fortunately he was saved by the timely arrival of the elevator.

They stepped in, and Derek pushed the top button.

Stiles looked lost in thought, and when the doors opened at the top floor he said, “It’s been nearly two years since I used the elevator here. I’ve always been afraid of what might be waiting to trap me in it or jump me when I get out. Until today.”

Derek squeezed his hand and led him into the loft, “You’re moving on from everything awful that’s happened over the past several years. I know what that feels like.”

Stiles smiled tiredly at him, “Ok, I call little spoon.”

As they made their way upstairs, Derek replied, “No argument from me.”

They both stripped, and Stiles hesitated, looking down at the ring.

“You can leave it on or take it off, don’t worry about it.” Derek said as he climbed into bed, patting the mattress,

“Just come join me already.”

Stiles looked down at his hand and admired the ring for a second, then climbed under the sheets, pushing his back up against Derek’s chest, playfully wriggling his but up against Derek’s crotch.

Derek growled in his ear, wrapping an arm across his chest and pulling him in tight, “Don’t make me chain you up early.” he muttered.

“Bet you’d like that. You can always be my alpha, with or without the red eyes.” Stiles murmured seductively

Derek responded by growling and nosing at the bond mark on Stiles shoulder, causing at to send a little electric shock down Stiles back. He moaned gently at the sensation.

“Sensitive, isn’t it?” Derek asked, “It’s supposed to be able to pick up what I’m feeling, especially when I’m this close.”

Stiles hummed in pleasure as the little electric shock morphed into a warm feeling that radiated outward from the bite mark, encompassing his entire upper body.

Derek planted a small kiss on it, and Stiles felt a surge of heat low in his belly.

Derek stroked his thumb against Stiles chest, “Goodnight Stiles.”

Stiles smiled contently, enjoying the still radiating warmth from Derek’s feelings being transmitted through the bond bite, “G’nite Der.”

They both quickly fell asleep, Stiles exhausted from the running, and Derek exhausted from the release of tension that had been building up since earlier that morning when he consciously decided to ask Stiles to be his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is my Tumblr](http://ethan-bissbort.tumblr.com/)  
>  I'm grateful for all comments and suggestions! I'm a fairly new writer, and hope that this work touches your soul.


	8. Guess What's Coming to Dinner

Derek woke up first the next morning, and had somehow ended up as the little spoon over night. He smiled contently, being held by Stiles, despite his leanness, just felt right.  
Derek decided that he didn't want to get up yet, but decided that he also didn't like the sticky feeling of skin on skin after a long night asleep.  
He carefully shifted his free arm down and gently slid off his boxers.  
With a small smile, he shifted into the True Shift.  
Stiles stirred slightly as Derek's skin rippled and sprouted long, luxurious fur.  
After a few seconds, Stiles unconsciously grabbed a tuft and pulled Derek closer.  
Derek felt more comfortable being the little spoon in the True Shift, so he quickly nodded off again.

 

Stiles awoke to find a fully shifted Derek pressed to his front.  
He wasn't sure when that had happened exactly, but Derek was soft and warm, so he pulled him even closer and buried his face in the fur on the back of his neck, inhaling the slightly more piney and forest-y scent Derek had in the True Shift.  
This was quite a comfortable position, so Stiles decided to just doze off again.  
Sometime later, Stiles felt a couple gentle kicks to his thighs.  
He cracked a sleepy eye open to see Derek's legs twitching, just like a dog.  
Stiles covered his mouth, trying, and ultimately failing, to stifle a laugh.  
Derek's ear perked up and rotated in the direction of Stiles.  
Derek rolled onto his back and tipped his head to look at Stiles, who was still laughing.  
"You were chasing something in a dream, weren't you?" Stiles chuckled, "Your legs were kicking just like a dog, I couldn't help myself!" He exclaimed as Derek rolled his eyes and let out an huff.  
Stiles reached over and rubbed Derek's belly, causing Derek to rest his head back on the pillow, tongue lolling out of the side.  
"You look ridiculous like this. Adorable and ridiculous." Stiles remarked, still scratching Derek's stomach.  
Stiles worked his way up and down Derek's sides until he found a spot that made Derek kick.  
Stiles attacked that spot, making Derek kick wildly until Derek rolled away and jumped off the bed.  
Stiles roared with laughter as Derek shifted back to human form.  
"That's the last time I let you rub my belly," Derek pouted, folding his arms over his chest.  
"Did that tickle? Is the big, bad, murder-glaring, sourwolf Derek Hale ticklish!?” Stiles teased, rolling on the bed as he laughed hysterically.  
"Only in the True Shift for some reason. You'll be lucky if I ever cuddle you like that again." Derek gave him a disdainful, somewhat betrayed look.  
"Aww, fine, I’m sorry, I won't tickle you again." Stiles apologized, "Come back to bed..." He patted the spot that Derek had vacated, pouting at him.  
Derek sighed dramatically, and laid back down.  
Stiles pulled him close.  
"Stiles, stop poking me with that." Derek said flatly as Stiles gently ground his hips against Derek's backside.  
"Not my fault you shifted back and were naked. And then stood there in front of me for like a minute. At eye level. Naked." Stiles pouted.  
Derek rolled over, putting his hand on Stiles hip, “Well, tonight is the full moon, so in a little under 24 hours, I am literally going to wipe away every single moment that you've ever been horny." He murmured.  
"How, pray tell, are you going accomplish that monumental task?" Stiles asked, smiling and rolling his eyes.  
"We are going to have round after round of hot, passionate, rough sex until you literally are too exhausted for another round. I'm going to make you feel things you never even dreamt possible. I'm going to rock your world Stiles, and then some." Derek explained seductively, running his hand slowly up Stiles' side, “We’ll end up leaving claw marks across half the furniture and breaking the other half. I’ve never mated before, and I’ve never had sex with another werewolf. Humans can only take so much, and it’s not nearly as much as what we can do. We can both take exactly what the other can give. You have no idea how long I’ve thought about making you mine, as my mate, taking you past the brink over and over, hearing you roar as we cum together, feeling your nails dig into my back.”  
Stiles just lay there, mouth agape.  
Derek inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and reveling in the scent of arousal pouring off Stiles.  
"As a werewolf, just after your first full moon shift, you shouldn’t have any problem going at it with me for twelve hours, maybe more." Derek said, smirking mischievously.  
"Whoa. Twelve hours? Jesus Christ Derek." Stiles said incredulously  
"I mean there will be snack and water breaks of course. But for us, as soon as we finish, we can pretty much go again. Biggest bonus of the super healing, other than not dying." Derek said, grinning as he ran his hand up Stiles’ chest.  
Derek slid his hand up to Stiles' chin and leaned in, kissing him.  
Stiles jerked backing saying, "I've got morning breath."  
Derek chuckled softly, "You can't get that anymore, not as a werewolf. Super immune system equals no funky breath."  
He ran his hand to the back of Stiles head and pulled him in again, kissing him deeper.  
"Roll over," Derek instructed as he broke their kiss.  
Stiles complied and then pressed his back up against Derek's chest.  
"You'll need to rest up for tonight. More sleep." Derek said, wrapping his hand around Stiles' midsection.  
"No argument here," Stiles murmured.  
They both fell back asleep, still smiling.

 

It was nearly noon the next time they woke up, this time it was because Stiles' stomach was making a racket.  
"Food time." Derek declared, rolling out of bed and sliding his boxers on.  
Stiles climbed out of bed, stretched backwards, and let himself fall back onto the bed.  
"Yeah, I'll follow you in a bit." He murmured, laying spreadeagled on the bedspread.  
Derek went downstairs, calling back after him, "I need you to come down here and staring adoringly at me while I make us breakfast. I'm afraid I just can't do a decent job otherwise."  
Stiles groaned and then chuckled, rolling his eyes at Derek and then off the bed.

Derek finished their lunch, presenting Stiles with crepes, three small paninis, and a pickle.  
"Is the pickle an innuendo?" Stiles quipped, picking it up and licking the side obscenely.  
"Nah, not big enough." Derek smirked at him.  
Stiles blushed and grabbed one of the paninis.  
"So three different types?" Stiles inquired.  
"Yes, I guess you were staring at my butt too much to notice that while I was making them." Derek said, raising his eyebrows pointedly.  
"Yes, yes I was." Stiles fully admitted, "It's too nice to not constantly look at it. It's too bad you can't always be looking at it yourself, you know. You're really missing out on some prime scenery. Ten of ten, hands down. Squeezing it. Gently." Stiles remarked, licking his lips seductively.  
"Tomorrow, Stiles, tomorrow." Derek reminded him with a wink.  
"Wait, you're fine with that?" Stiles asked, putting the panini down.  
"Fine with what?" Derek asked, puzzled.  
"Like, I just figured you were all, you know, alpha and dom and a total top and all that." Stiles said looking perplexed.  
Derek threw his head back and laughed heartily, "Oh Stiles, no. Not with you at least. I'm open to whatever you're open to." He winked, taking a bite of his own panini.  
Stiles just stared at him.  
"Are you going to eat, or just stare at me fantasizing about us in bed until the food gets cold?" Derek asked after swallowing.  
Stiles shook his head to bring himself back to reality, blinked several times, and picked his panini back up, "Score!" He whispered excitedly before taking an enthusiastic bite.  
Derek rolled his eyes and smiled at Stiles' excitement.  
When they finished their lunch, Stiles quickly gathered up their plates saying, "I really feel like I need to take a shower."  
"Feel sticky and sweaty from last night?" Derek inquired.  
"Yeah, grimy too, and then I slept in it and all, so I feel gross." He said before heading up the stairs.  
He paused at the top, calling down, "Will you join me?"  
"Stiles, that's really probably not the best idea..." Derek replied reluctantly.  
"Come onnnn," Stiles pleaded.  
"Fine," Derek acquiesced, heading to the stairs.

Stiles had already turned the shower on and was waiting for it to heat up when Derek poked his head around the corner.  
"Well, come on, don't be shy. You know I bite. I know you like it." Stiles teased.  
Derek grinned and kicked his boxers off.  
Stiles eyes roamed up and down Derek's body, a flush crossing his face.  
Derek walked forward, leaned in to kiss Stiles, and then continued past him and hopped into the shower.  
"Um, rude." Stiles remarked, following him in.  
"Shhh," Derek silenced him with a kiss, pulling them both under the spray from the shower.  
Derek gently ran his hands up and down Stiles back, washing him as he kissed him.  
Stiles returned the favor, caressing Derek's chest and shoulders.  
Derek pulled back from the kiss, looking around for the washcloth. He grabbed it from the back of the shower and proceeded to turn Stiles around, pressing him up against the wall, the spray going down his back.  
Derek ran the washcloth along Stiles' back and shoulders, gently scrubbing him clean.  
He slowed his pace when he reached his lower back, Stiles' reached back and guided his hand down further, onto his buttcheek.  
"Don't miss a spot," Stiles murmured, arching his back.  
Derek growled gently and lowered himself down to his knees, paying special attention to Stiles' butt and then legs, carefully avoiding his groin.  
As soon as he had finished everywhere else, Derek stood up and pushed Stiles' flush against the wall, kissing along his neck.  
Stiles' let out a small moan as Derek slid the washcloth in between his cheeks, using long, slow strokes designed to both tease and clean Stiles.  
"Derek-" Stiles murmured in pleasure.  
Derek responded by reaching forward a little more, sliding the washcloth between Stiles' legs to his front, gently gripping him from behind.  
Stiles hummed in pleasure as Derek worked his way around the base of his cock, and around his balls.  
Derek finished and dropped the washcloth, "I didn't miss any spots." He murmured into Stiles' ear.  
"Sure about that?" Stiles asked.  
"Oh I know I didn't." Derek said, lowering himself slowly, gripping Stiles' sides and planting a trail of kisses down his spine.  
When he reached Stiles' ass, he pulled his hips back gently, then nudged his legs wider.  
Stiles moaned as Derek ran his thumb across his hole, pressing gently.  
Derek grabbed his cheeks and spread them gently. Stiles let out a louder moan as he bit down softly on one cheek and then the other.  
Derek paused for a second, massaging Stiles' ass cheeks.  
Stiles sighed and leaned his head against the tile, letting Derek work his thumbs in.  
Derek stopped after a few seconds, and before Stiles could react, Derek pulled him back further, burying his face in between Stiles' cheeks.  
"Hng, fuck Derek!" Stiles cried out as Derek pressed his tongue into Stiles' hole.  
Stiles slammed a hand up against the tile wall, oblivious to the crack he made in the tile, throwing his head back and groaning in ecstasy as bolts of pure pleasure shot up his spine. His bond bite burned, and it felt amazing. He'd never felt anything so intense before and the feeling of Derek thrusting his tongue in was so overwhelming, he could barely breathe.  
Derek made sure to keep a tight grip on his hips and not let him escape.  
"Holy shit-" Stiles gasped as Derek lifted him a little, tilting his head to get a better angle.  
Derek went back to working his tongue in deeper, inhaling deeply through his nose, Stiles' scent was so strong here, it was absolutely intoxicating.  
Stiles panted and moaned in pleasure. He pushed back against Derek, arching his back even further.  
Derek let out a muffled growl of approval, and Stiles' felt his bond bite heat up even more and send waves of pleasure crashing across his body.  
Derek pulled his tongue out of Stiles hole and rubbed his face in, using his soft beard to stimulate Stiles even more.  
Stiles' shivered in pleasure as Derek stood up.  
He spun around and grabbed Derek by the back of the neck, invading Derek's mouth with his tongue.  
Derek let out a hum of surprise, which quickly turned to pleasure, as Stiles' explored the inside of his mouth, tasting himself on Derek's tongue and lips.  
"So that's what I taste like. Damn." Stiles said, finally pulling back from the deep kiss.  
"Amazing, right?" Derek murmured, running his hands down Stiles' sides, resting them on his ass.  
"Yeah, and god I can't wait to find out what you taste like." Stiles said, smirking and looking up into Derek's eyes as he wrapped his hands around Derek's waist, reaching down for his ass.  
Derek grabbed Stiles' wrists and sighed guiltily, "Not today Stiles. Look at the wall. Did you even realize that you hit the wall hard enough to crack the tile?" He asked, looking pointedly over Stiles' shoulder at the cracked tile.  
Stiles turned and looked over his shoulder at the wall, "Oh shit, Derek, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." He apologized, ducking his head in embarrassment.  
"No, it's nothing to be sorry about. You still need to learn control. The full moon is tonight, and me driving you wild like I did was my fault. I shouldn't have joined you in the shower, but god you are just irresistible." Derek admitted.  
"Irresistible, eh?" Stiles grinned.  
Derek rolled his eyes, "Yes, but now I know I really am going to have to resist until tomorrow. I can't have you hurting yourself, or me."  
"I understand," Stiles said dejectedly.  
"Cheer up, once the full moon passes, it's gonna be you and me, all the way, all the time. You're going to be able to get out of this town, and we can move on to new, great things." Derek said, tipping Stiles' chin up and smiling.  
"LA," Stiles said quietly.  
"LA it is. I'll make a call later and have the house cleaned, prepped, and everything." Derek said warmly, bending down slightly and tenderly kissing Stiles' forehead.  
Stiles side-stepped out of the spray and bent down to pick up the washcloth.  
"Shall we finish?" He said with a glint of mischief in his eye.  
"Yeah, but I'll do me. Can't have you sprouting claws, especially around important areas." Derek remarked darkly.  
Stiles laughed and handed the washcloth over, "Worst possible outcome. Let's avoid that."

 

Ten minutes later they were drying themselves off, Stiles had quickly grabbed the towel that smelled like Derek.  
"I claim any towel that you've used at least twice." Stiles declared.  
Derek rolled his eyes and dried off with a fresh towel.  
"If you insist, then I claim the same thing." Derek said lightly.  
"Deal!" Stiles' said.  
Derek finished drying off and went to his closet to get dressed.  
Stiles walked over to the bag he had packed and donned a random t-shirt and some jeans, opting for comfort over style, like usual.  
Derek stepped out in a very form fitting tank top and gym shorts.  
Stiles let out a low whistle as he looked Derek up and down.  
"I may have to go with you to the gym from now on, if only to just stare and drool after you." Stiles said, eyes widening with hunger and lust.  
Derek blushed lightly, "I work out here mostly. I'm maintaining what I have, so it's not difficult work."  
"Can I watch?" Stiles asked eagerly.  
"If it means that much to you, of course." Derek said, walking to the nightstand where his phone lay.  
"I'm going to call the cleaners down in LA, why don't you figure out what you want to do later while I'm on the phone?" Derek asked.  
"Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow the Camaro and go have coffee with Lydia? I mean, I know she gets coffee at noon off campus and I wanted to show her this," Stiles said excitedly, holding up his left hand, his ring glittering brightly in the sunlight streaming through the loft windows.  
"Sure. I'll work on getting everything ready for us down there." Derek said shrugging.  
"Thanks Der!" Stiles said, walking over and hugging him.  
"Stiles, you don't need to ask to borrow anything, remember. Just let me know what you're planning so I know where you are." Derek said, giving him a squeeze.  
"Right. Keep forgetting that. Sorry." Stiles apologized.  
"Also stop apologizing Stiles, seriously, you have nothing to be sorry about." Derek chuckled.  
"Sor- I mean, right. Ok." The words tumbled from Stiles' mouth, causing Derek to lovingly roll his eyes.  
Stiles gave him a quick kiss and headed out of the loft.  
Derek stared after him, shaking his head gently, still trying to figure out how this beautiful, amazing, strong man developed from that weak, skinny, defenseless boy he met in the woods one day.

 

Stiles roared up to the coffee shop that he knew Lydia frequented during lunch, tires screeching to a stop.  
He smoothly climbed out of the Camaro, answering the stares that he was receiving from passersby with a wink.  
He strolled into the coffee shop, a pronounced swagger in his step.  
He didn't bother to look around, instead using his enhanced senses and quickly tracked the familiar perfume to the flowing strawberry blonde hair of the smartest girl he knew.  
He bounded over to her table and slid smoothly into the seat across from her.  
She looked up from the research journal she was holding, raising her eyebrows, not in surprise, but expectation.  
"Have something to share Stiles?" She inquired sagely.  
He looked at her, dumbstruck.  
"How'd you know?" He asked.  
"You literally swaggered over here and then slid right into the chair. No stumbling, nothing clumsy. You're only like that when you're really pleased with something you've done. Care to share already?" She said blithely.  
Stiles tapped his left ring finger on the table, the ring making a tapping noise.  
She lowered her journal and glanced at his hand, her eyebrows raised so high that they were in danger of disappearing.  
"Stiles, what is that?" She asked in disbelief.  
"An engagement ring." He said simply.  
"Yes, clearly, thank you. And who could you have possibly gotten engaged to? Not me obviously." She paused, "No, wait. Stiles. You didn't. Tell me you did not propose to Derek." She said incredulously.  
"I'll have you know he proposed to me, thank you very much." Stiles said defensively.  
Lydia stared in disbelief, taking a moment to carefully compose herself.  
"Stiles. Scott told me Derek is back, and he also told me that he turned you. For Derek." She said, her voice carefully measured.  
"Yes, yes, and yes. Then Derek showed me a very personal and special place, and proposed to me in the moonlight. Then he made me his bondmate." Stiles recounted excitedly.  
"Jesus Stiles, that's moving really fast. Derek has been back for a few days and you guys are already bonded and getting married? Have you really thought this through?" She said exasperatedly.  
"Yes Lydia, I hate to break it to you, but I've had a thing for Derek since I first met him. At first it was just teenage lust, because, I mean, have you seen the guy? Jesus." Lydia rolled her eyes as Stiles continued, "But then, I got to know him. We shared some of the most painful moments of his life since the fire. He told me once that I had become his anchor." Stiles paused, "At La Iglesia, I- I just couldn't bring myself to leave him when I thought he was going to die. Not even for Scott. That's when I realized that I really was truly in love with him." Stiles finished.  
"You waited for him to come back to Beacon Hills to confirm that he felt the same way about you, I know that much." Lydia stated, folding her hands on the tabletop.  
"Yeah, and he does. Strongly. Lydia, we just click, and in ways that I never imagined possible. The way he makes me feel when he looks at me, when he touches me. I don't mean sexually either. I mean I truly feel like he loves me, I feel loved, wanted, needed. I've never had anyone make me feel that way before, not even close. We've shared so much, and it's brought us incredibly close to each other." Stiles rambled, a warm smile caressing his face.  
"Wow. Stiles. That's... exactly how Jackson made me feel. I believe you. I'm also ecstatic for you." Lydia said softly, smiling at him.  
"Yeah, I definitely understand that night in the warehouse and the key so much better now." Stiles remarked gently, reaching over and taking her hands, squeezing them gently.  
She smiled sadly, "Yeah, I'm glad you found someone like Derek. At least how Derek turned out to be, not the ass that we first met."  
"Well, he still has the same ass, and damn, just wow." Stiles laughed.  
Lydia rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Sometimes you're still the same Stiles from before Scott got turned."  
"You know, I actually would not change that. I would've never met Derek. I can't imagine my life without him now, to be completely honest. He said the same." Stiles said quietly.  
Lydia smiled sweetly, "God, you really are madly in love with him."  
"Totally, head over heels, come hell or high water, hundred percent over the moon," Stiles replied nodding enthusiastically.  
"Will you be our wedding planner?" Stiles asked after a pause.  
"Well of course, you know I wouldn't let anyone else do it. It will be beyond fabulous. You'll be the envy of every gay couple for all of eternity." She declared brightly.  
"We have no idea when or where we are going to. I just decided before I came here that I want us to move to LA. I've got to get out of here. Too many bad memories..." He trailed off, a pained look crossing his face.  
"You know it wasn't you, and none of it was your fault Stiles." Lydia said sternly.  
"I know, but I still see it play back in my head when I'm at the clinic, or the high school, my house, Scott's place, everywhere." He said, shaking his head slightly.  
"Ok, so you're moving to LA with Derek. Where in LA?" Lydia asked, changing the subject back, trying to keep Stiles out of his own head.  
"He has a place in Sunset Hills, he said it has these amazing views." Stiles said grinning.  
"Sunset Hills?" Lydia whistled, "Fancy. Celebrities. I'll be visiting of course." She declared, flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
"Of course, the guest house is all yours, whenever you want to come down and see us." Stiles offered with a grin.  
"Good. That's settled. So what has Scott said about this?" Lydia asked.  
"I haven't told him. Derek and I are having burgers with him later tonight and I'm going to see if he can figure it all out. It's gonna be hilarious." Stiles snickered  
"Oh Lord Stiles, that's your best friend right there. Why would you do that to him?" Lydia said sighing heavily.  
"That's exactly why I'm doing it that way, it's more fun!" Stiles stated  
"Only you Stiles, only you..." Lydia shook her head and laughed.  
"You have to get back to class soon, don't you?" Stiles asked, checking his phone.  
"Yeah, probably. I'm glad you came and told me everything Stiles. It's really good to see you happy again. I know I couldn't have given you what you have with Derek, and I have to admit, it hurt me to see you essentially suffer, for years, at my unwilling hands..." Lydia trailed off, looking down at her hands.  
"Trust me Lydia, I know more about unwillingly causing suffering than anyone. It wasn't your fault, you were in love with Jackson, and it just wasn't meant to happen. I'm really glad that we became such good friends, despite the bizarre and often dire circumstances surrounding our friendship." Stiles reassured her, standing up and rubbing her shoulders.  
She stood up and threw her arms around him, "Thank you Stiles. Really." She kissed him on the cheek, which, in the past would have given him a heart attack, and probably a boner.  
Stiles shushed her and squeezed her gently, "Don't be late for class."  
"I won't. But don't you dare forget to invite me to come host a housewarming party for you and Derek. Within one week of you two moving. One week and I mean it." Lydia said sternly.  
"Yes ma'am!" Stiles said, giving her a salute.  
"That's better," Lydia said, throwing her bag over her shoulder and waltzing out, "Bye Stiles!" She called over her shoulder.  
"Bye Lydia!" He called back, before gathering his phone and going to order a dark chocolate mocha with cinnamon.

 

Stiles returned to the loft, mocha in hand.  
He found Derek at the kitchen table, poring over his laptop.  
"Whatcha doing?" Stiles asked, dropping into the seat next to him and looking at the screen.  
"Just getting a moving company to get everything out of the loft here and your dad's house and out to LA." Derek said, typing away.  
"But you haven't packed anything?" Stiles said, looking around, puzzled.  
"Yeah, I'm only taking things that are essential or personal with me when we go. They're going to pack everything else up and move it. I don't want to pack, I just want to leave with you." Derek said waving his hand dismissively at the loft in general.  
Derek tapped out a few more words, then sighed as he clicked send and closed the laptop.  
"We're leaving the day after tomorrow. Finally. I can put this town behind me." Derek said, resting his head in his palms.  
Stiles reached over and rubbed Derek's back. Derek sighed contently and leaned over, dropping the side of his head on Stiles' shoulder.  
"I'm glad you waited Stiles." Derek murmured.  
"I'm glad you came back Derek." Stiles replied softly.  
They sat there for awhile, Stiles still running his hand up and down Derek's back.  
When Derek sat up, he looked over at Stiles and smiled.  
"How'd it go with Lydia?" He asked.  
"She was surprised that you proposed to me, instead of the other way around. She also said it's moving a bit fast, but I think we've earned it. Oh, and she definitely will be our wedding planner, and insists that we have her come down to LA within a week of us moving there so she can have a housewarming party." Stiles summarized.  
Derek chuckled, "Of course she would."  
"Plans for the rest of the day?" Stiles asked, running his hand down Derek's arm and lacing their fingers together.  
"Nothing until dinner with Scott." Derek said, standing up, pulling Stiles with him.  
"Bed and cuddling?" Stiles suggested with a smile.  
"How about you help me make us something to eat first?" Derek asked.  
"Ok, first some making out, then food, then bed and cuddling?" Stiles countered  
"Best plan ever." Derek replied, letting go of Stiles' hand and pulling him in by the waist.  
He paused and looked into Stiles' whiskey brown eyes, and it was as if he could see into the deepest parts of his soul. Derek saw much of himself reflected there, so many moments they had shared, the mutual love they had developed over the years. He realized how Stiles' unwavering stubbornness and seemingly unending loyalty had shaped Derek into who he was today. He had never felt so loved by someone since the fire.  
He leaned down and kissed Stiles softly, bringing up one hand to cup his chin.  
Stiles put his hands on Derek's chest, opting not to deepen the kiss, but to keep it tender and sweet.  
Derek felt his heart throb as he kissed Stiles, just sharing this simple kiss with him was profoundly emotional and precious to Derek. Simultaneously, Stiles felt a shock pass through his bond bite.  
He gasped softly as the tingle went down his spine.  
Derek moved his hand to the back of Stiles' neck, running his fingers through his hair and pulling him closer.  
Stiles tilted his head slightly, and Derek took that opportunity to deepen their kiss, his tongue exploring the inside of Stiles' mouth.  
Stiles hummed in satisfaction and sucked gently on Derek's tongue, which made Derek's fingers curl up and scrape against Stiles' scalp.  
Stiles smiled at this, and then slid his hands under Derek's arms and around his back, running his nails over Derek's tattoo.  
Without much effort, Stiles slipped his hands up onto Derek's shoulders from behind and lifted himself up, wrapping his legs around Derek.  
Derek pulled back a bit, "Super strength. Nice." He remarked, smirking at Stiles before leaning back in and nibbling on his lip.  
Stiles sighed and tilted his head back, which Derek took advantage of by planting a couple small kisses on the bond bite, then dragging his tongue up Stiles' pulse point along his neck. He nibbled at Stiles' chin, and then lowered his mouth back down to the bite.  
Stiles whimpered softly as Derek mouthed at the mark, sucking on it and dragging his teeth along the side, back up Stiles neck.  
Derek's mouth made its way up to Stiles' ear, where he sucked gently on the lobe, pulling it away from Stiles' body.  
Stiles let out a low moan as Derek's tongue snaked behind and around his ear. His grip on Derek's shoulders tightened.  
Stiles' grip continued to tighten, painfully so. Derek endured the pain for a moment, then Stiles realized what he was doing and washed it away, relinquishing his grip.  
"Sorry," He whispered shakily as Derek continued working with his tongue at Stiles' ear.  
Derek pulled back and looked him in the eye, smiling sweetly, "You felt the pain, took it, and regained control. I was hoping you'd be able to do that."  
Derek kissed him again, sucking and biting on his lower lip.  
Stiles pulled away, breathlessly asking, "Where'd you learn to do that? It hurts and tickles and feels amazing, all at the same time."  
Derek chuckled, "I'll teach you everything Stiles, don't worry. For someone who hasn't had much experience, you read me like a book, and give me exactly what I want."  
Stiles dropped his feet to the ground lightly, looking up at Derek, "Exactly what you want?"  
"It's like you intuitively know what I want, when I want it. I like that," Derek explained, his eyes hungrily roaming Stiles' face.  
"I know that you want lunch now, don't you?" Stiles quipped as Derek's stomach grumbled.  
They both laughed as Derek's stomach repeated its demand for food, seemingly in agreement to Stiles' remark.  
"Yeah, I haven't eaten all day." Derek remarked.  
"Neither have I, unless you count most of the mocha I got at the coffee shop." Stiles looked over at the cold coffee remnants sitting on the table.  
"So, what'll it be? Killer spaghetti and meatballs?" Derek asked rubbing his hands together enthusiastically.  
"Works for me!" Stiles beamed, basking in Derek's enthusiasm.  
"Good, then you're rolling the meatballs." Derek said, laughing and walking over to the fridge.  
"Whaaaa- Oh come on!" Stiles complained.  
"If I remember correctly, you like rolling balls around with your fingers," Derek remarked pointedly, raising his eyebrows at Stiles.  
Stiles blushed and barked out a laugh, "Well, yes, certain ones." He winked at Derek.  
"Then I'm sure you'll enjoy getting practice on these." Derek wagged his eyebrows at Stiles.  
Derek opened the fridge and pulled out a large piece of tupperware.  
“Here. I made the meatball base while you were out, you’ll just need to roll them, place them on the pan, and we’ll pop it in the oven. Chop chop!” Derek handed him the tub and retrieved a pan from a nearby cabinet, placing it on the kitchen counter.  
Stiles removed the lid and inhaled deeply, “Oh wow that’s amazing!” He exclaimed, licking his lips slowly.  
He felt his bond bite glow with warmth and he looked up to see Derek's eyes locked on his lips.  
Stiles snickered and set the Tupperware down on the kitchen counter.  
"Come on Der, focus on cooking or we'll never get it done and you'll end up starving." Stiles admonished, taking the pan from his hands.  
Derek rolled his eyes and huffed at Stiles, "Fine, now make each meatball about two inches wide. That way they're worth two bites each."  
Stiles reached in and pulled out a chunk of the base, breaking it into smaller bits over the pan.  
"Hey, so can I eat raw cookie dough and stuff now?" Stiles asked as he rolled the meatball around with his palms.  
"Well yes, the whole raw cookie dough being dangerous is a myth in general. But also you definitely can't get food poisoning unless someone laces whatever you eat with wolfsbane or mistletoe." Derek explained as he set the stove up for the pasta.  
"Good to know. Now I'm definitely licking my fingers when I'm done." Stiles said happily.  
"Only when you're done please." Derek remarked.  
"Ew gross, of course Derek, jeez I'm not some wild animal. Oh, wait, I guess I could be now. Crap." Stiles rambled.  
Derek chuckled and looked over, "Almost done?"  
"Yes, it's oven time." Stiles looked back at Derek and licked his fingers, sucking on them obscenely.  
Stiles smirked when he felt the heat spike at his bond bite and move down his spine tingling all the way down.  
"Now I know when I'm teasing you and winning," Stiles said triumphantly, pulling his index finger out of his mouth with a wet pop.  
Derek growled quietly at him and motioned towards the oven, "Come on already."  
Stiles chuckled and picked up the tray, sauntering over to the oven with it. He bent over much more than was necessary, moving slowly and deliberately as he placed the pan in the oven.  
Derek waited until Stiles had shut the oven door to smack his ass, hard.  
"Tease." Derek muttered, turned to the stove and switching on the burner.  
“It’s only a tease because we can't do anything, which is at your insistence, might I remind you." Stiles admonished Derek, leaning on the counter in a mock pout.  
Derek simply glowered at him, and Stiles could smell the scent of pent up sexual urges.  
Stiles smiled and reached over, rubbing Derek's back.  
"I'm just really looking forward to it, that's all. Been waiting for years, a single day more won't kill me." Stiles said soothingly.  
Derek didn't say anything, simply smiling back at Stiles and putting the pasta into the pot.

 

Ten minutes later, Derek was tossing the spaghetti and the sauce together, when he instructed Stiles to get the meatballs.  
"Seriously Stiles? Use an oven mitt. You do have super healing but come on, what were you thinking?“ Derek said sharply as Stiles went to reach in the oven bare handed.  
Stiles huffed and grabbed an oven mitt from where they were hanging on a nearby hook.  
"How did you survive life without werewolf powers? I still can't figure that one out." Derek muttered grimly shaking his head.  
Derek had Stiles add the meatballs into the mix, tossing it a couple more times before dishing it out.  
"Dig in. I don't make my mom's meatballs that often, so enjoy." Derek said closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.  
The two of them ate, Derek pausing for a split second for Stiles to take the first bite.  
"Again, the is the best I've ever had." Stiles declared, his fork clattering on the plate that he had just cleaned.  
"You damn near inhaled the food. Slow down and enjoy it more next time maybe?" Derek said, looking up from his own plate in mild surprise.  
"What can I say? Now that I'm all wolfy, I'm just always starving. I mean, I could always put away a good amount of food, but now? Every time I eat, it's like I've never eaten. I'm so glad you're amazing at this!" Stiles chattered in response.  
Derek poked a meatball with his fork and held it up for Stiles, "Then have another one." He said, smiling sweetly.  
"But, don't you want it? You said you don't make these that often..." Stiles said quietly, looking between the meatball and Derek.  
"I know, I've had it many times though, and you haven't. Go on. I know how good they are." Derek insisted holding the meatball closer to Stiles lips.  
Stiles smiled and nodded his head, leaning forward and taking the meatball off Derek's for with his lips.  
Stiles looked up at Derek, locking eyes as he chewed the meatball slowly, gently smiling with pleasure at the symphony of flavors.  
"God they are just so good." Stiles said after swallowing.  
Derek hummed in agreement as he finished his last few bites.  
Stiles collected their plates and rinsed them off in the sink.  
"So eight o'clock dinner with Scott, then I get all chained up and wolfy, and until then?" Stiles asked, looking over his shoulder.  
"Nothing that I want to go do really. What about you?" Derek replied as he went and dropped onto the couch.  
"I got nothing. Let's just watch TV and relax. We've earned it." Stiles said, walking over and laying himself across Derek's lap.  
Derek grabbed the remote and flipped to the National Geographic channel, to which Stiles made a small noise of approval.  
Derek set the remote back down and started to stroke Stiles' side as they started to nod off from the heavy lunch which had settled in their stomachs.

An hour or two later, Stiles woke up to the sound of snoring. Derek had fallen asleep with his fingers in Stiles' hair, his head tipped back against the couch.  
Stiles smiled softly, Derek was unintentionally adorable sometimes, and he found that quite endearing.  
Instead of waking Derek up, Stiles just watched the lizards on the TV frolicking, and enjoyed the warmth and closeness of Derek's lap. He felt content and at home draped across his mate like this, and he wished it would never end.  
Stiles began to wonder if this is what Boyd and Erica had felt, and a pang of guilt and pity hit him hard. He had never stopped to consider that their behavior hadn't just been werewolf-y and, in his opinion, gross, but that they could've actually been mates. Stiles truly began to understand how terrible a thing it had been for Derek to have been forced to kill one of his betas.  
A painful lump formed in his throat as his eyes welled up with tears, and he felt Derek twitch in agitation beneath him. Stiles tamped down on his emotions, he didn't want to disturb Derek's peaceful sleep. Instead, he forced himself to think about how happy he was with Derek and their bright new future together. He was going to make sure Derek never experienced the kind of pain and loss that he had endured so many times throughout his life. Derek was a truly good person, and deserved much better than what he had been dealt by life so far.  
His thoughts drifted to LA and the views he was going to enjoy. Derek had told him a bit about their house in Sunset Hills. Stiles had no idea what he would do with a five thousand square foot house and a two level, three thousand square foot outdoor patio built into the cliff face. He had never had extravagant things like that before, and had always been grateful for what little he had, especially after he lost his mom.  
Every time Stiles had fantasized about being in an actual relationship with Derek, the image had always been of the two of them in the loft. Stiles never had thought about what would really take place if they ever got together.  
His brow furrowed as he thought about his school options down in LA. He knew his grades weren't as good as they could be, but he could always flood his application packet with letters of recommendation. Stiles had never liked the idea of sitting around idly at home, so he knew that he wanted to either work or go to school.  
He had carefully considered his career options, and decided months ago ago that he wanted to be a detective or private investigator. He knew his investigative skills were already honed from all the craziness in Beacon Hills, and now that he had werewolf powers, it seemed the most logical choice by far.  
"Mmmm, whatcha thinking about?" Derek murmured as he slowly sat up and stretched.  
"My future, school, career, et cetera." Stiles sighed, rolling onto his back, head resting on Derek's thigh.  
"You want to be a cop or PI, don't you?" Derek asked knowingly.  
"Damn Derek, you know me so well, those are precisely my two choices." Stiles chuckled, "I'm not sure which though."  
"Go the PI route. You can take what cases you want, set your own hours, so we can spend more time together, and of course you never have to worry about finances." Derek suggested, gently running his nails across Stiles' scalp, making him shiver.  
"True true, I just don't know how I'm going to get clients with zero experience." Stiles lamented, closing his eyes.  
"Your dad could call you up to consult up here, and he could point people to you. Stop worrying, we've got it made Stiles, you and me." Derek smiled and rested his hand over Stiles' heart.  
Stiles smiled back at him and reached up, lacing their fingers together.

 

"Stiles! We are going to be late if you don't pick something and put it on already." Derek called up the spiral stairs.  
"I am very aware of that Derek, thank you!" Stiles replied, shaking his head before checking out the shirt he had just put on. He wanted a small portion of the bond bite to be visible to Scott, just a glimpse.  
Excited that he had picked the right shirt, Stiles went bounding to the railing, jumped over it and landed with a thunk on the loft floor.  
"Jesus Stiles!" Derek exclaimed running over and grabbing him.  
"I'm totally fine, relax!" Stiles laughed as he stood up and pointedly brushed himself off.  
"Stiles, please, don't do that. I know you've got your powers, but you don't have any kind of training. Promise me you won't do something foolish like that again." Derek pleaded, holding Stiles by the shoulders, his face stricken with concern.  
"Ok, I promise Derek. I'm sorry." Stiles murmured, letting Derek pull him close in relief. "It's hard to control myself right now, more than usual. I'm guessing that's the full moon in play."  
"Exactly, which is why I need you to be acutely conscious of what it is that you're doing." Derek explained.  
Stiles nodded his head silently and grabbed one of Derek's hands, leading them towards the door.  
"Wait, Stiles, here." Derek said, handing Stiles his jacket and keys.  
"You want me to drive and wear the jacket?" Stiles beamed.  
"Absolutely, you'll look amazing." Derek replied, looking Stiles up and down.  
"Let's go!" Stiles announced as he pulled the jacket on with a flourish.  
They proceeded to depart, hand in hand, the elevator clanging shut behind them.

 

Stiles whipped the Camaro around the corner, peeling out and rocketing down to the end of the block, where the burger joint sat.  
Derek chuckled softly as Stiles deftly backed the Camaro into the parking spot.  
“What’s funny?” Stiles asked, looking over at Derek.  
“You drive more skillfully than me, and you’ve only had your powers for a few days. It’s impressive.” Derek replied with a smile.  
Stiles leaned over and kissed him softly, “I was a badass as a human, I can only become more badass as a werewolf.”  
Derek looked at him appraisingly, “Well, given what you’ve been through, you certainly would have to have been a badass to survive.”  
Stiles felt warmth spread from his bond bite down his back.  
“Oh, you like bad boys?” Stiles murmured, sliding his hand down Derek’s chest.  
“There’s this one, yeah. His head may be a little too big to get out of this car though.” Derek said pointedly.  
“Which head would that be?” Stiles snickered, pulling Derek towards him by the shirt.  
“All of them,” Derek said, leaning over the center console to kiss Stiles again.  
Derek slid his hand up Stiles’ arm, running his fingers through his hair, pulling him in, deepening the kiss.  
Stiles’ bond bite lit up like a firecracker, sending jolts of pleasure up and down his body.  
He gasped softly at the sensation, then pulled Derek back in by sucking on his lip.  
Derek pulled away after a few seconds, his eyes gently glowing, “If only we didn’t have to go inside right now…” He trailed off.  
“Derek, this car is probably not big enough. But I’m sure we will test that theory one day soon.” Stiles said, winking at him.  
Derek rolled his eyes and opened the door, swinging his legs out, “The Jeep has more room. I promise I won’t rip your throat out with my teeth either.” He smirked at Stiles before hauling himself out.  
Stiles climbed out smoothly, brushing the leather jacket off and conspicuously adjusting himself.  
Stiles looked over at Derek, “Ha, that turns you on. I can smell and feel it.”  
Derek gave him a deadpan look, “You can’t tease me. I can wait.” His voice softened, “I have waited. For such a long time.”  
Stiles walked around the car and took his hand, leading him into the diner, “I’ve waited just as long Sourwolf, just as long.”  
They walked into the diner, and Stiles inhaled, his head immediately snapped to the corner, where he saw Scott staring at them in shock and disbelief.  
“He can smell what we were just doing.” Stiles chuckled.  
“Yes, and could you guys just not around me. Also, you’re wearing Derek’s jacket. Really wasn’t expecting that.” They heard Scott say quietly from across the diner.  
“Relax Scotty, this is just payback for every time you smelled like you and Allison had just been getting it on.” Stiles replied quietly as they walked over.  
“Hey, that’s not fair. You couldn’t smell that, you were human.” Scott pouted as they sat down.  
“Well I certainly could. Constantly.” Derek looked at Scott, a glimmer of annoyance crossed his face.  
“And I could smell how you felt for Stiles, but I never said anything.” Scott shot back.  
“Whoa, ok, down boys. No fighting over me.” Stiles said, putting his hands up.  
Scott stopped and looked over at Stiles, his eyes widening in shock.  
“Stiles, what the hell is that on your finger?” Scott demanded.  
Stiles lowered his hands, admiring the ring.  
“And what is that on your shoulder? No, wait, I know what that- Oh my god Stiles!?” Scott sputtered loudly, his head whipping back and forth between Stiles and Derek, shock and realization dawning on his face.  
Stiles smiled widely, “Shh, jeez Scott, chill, you’re advertising everything to everyone in here.”  
Stiles looked over at Derek, and then back at Scott, who was glowering at them.  
“It’s exactly what you think it is. Derek proposed to me, and then we bonded. As mates.” Stiles explained.  
“Stiles… Do you have any idea what that means?” Scott asked incredulously, “Don’t get me wrong Stiles, I’m happy that you’re happy of course, you’re my best friend and-”  
“Scott. I figured out you were a werewolf before you did. You know I’ve read literally everything that I could get my hands on about everything supernatural. Of course I know exactly what this means. You know how Derek and I have felt about each other for longer than anyone.” Stiles patiently explained.  
Scott looked between them silently for several moments, then sighed heavily, “I should’ve seen this coming, I mean, you don’t ask for the Bite to be with someone if you aren’t dead serious about him.”  
Scott paused, then added, “Still, moving a bit quickly I think.”  
Derek chimed in, “Well, I, for one, don’t want to give anything the chance to come between us. Beacon Hills has a way of ruining my life.” Derek finished darkly.  
Scott nodded his head, “Makes sense. I don’t want to stay here either after I graduate, so I kind of understand.” He looked over at Stiles, “I just want to make sure my best friend is safe and happy.”  
Derek looked at Stiles, “That’s my top priority as well. That’s exactly why I want us to leave as soon as possible.” Derek stopped and shivered visibly.  
Stiles shivered in response to the biting cold that spiked through his bond bite, then asked, “What is it Der?”  
A look of concern darkened Derek’s face, “I’m not sure, I just smelled something… wrong.”  
Scott inhaled and bristled, “Yeah, I smell it too.”  
Stiles frowned at them and then followed suit, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes.  
He tried to analyze the scents, but found it too difficult sitting next to Derek and Scott, both of their scents overpowering him, his brow furrowed in frustration.  
Derek reached over and put a hand on Stiles’ thigh, “It’s ok, keep trying.” He said reassuringly.  
Stiles nodded without opening his eyes, and inhaled again. He smelled the acrid tang of cleaning fluid in the bathroom, the juicy bacon cheddar cheeseburger that was headed their way, and something that he couldn’t quite place, other than he knew he had smelled it before and that it was just plain wrong and disturbing on a primal level. He shivered even more, feeling very unsettled.  
His eyes shot open, “What is it? I know I’ve smelled that before. It doesn’t smell bad necessarily, but it does smell… wrong.”  
Derek frowned, “I don’t know, I don’t like that I don’t know, and I don’t like the scent.”  
Scott looked up as his food arrived, “Thank you,” He said as the waitress placed the plate in front of him, “These two still need to order.” He added as he picked up a fry, pointing at them with it.  
“It’s all you Der,” Stiles said with a smile.  
Derek smiled back, turned to the waitress saying, “Two double bacon double cheddar chili cheeseburgers, rare. Two orders of curly fries, extra crispy, and two strawberry milkshakes.”  
Without missing a beat, he added, “Yes, rare please,” as the waitress raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
She nodded, looking Derek up and down slowly before scribbling down their order and walking away.  
Stiles narrowed his eyes at her, but she was completely oblivious to him.  
Stiles sighed and looked over at Scott, whose brow was furrowed in confusion.  
“Stiles, you always order the same thing. Literally always, since this place opened like five years ago.” Scott said in confusion.  
“Derek has used his finely tuned werewolf senses and knowledge of the palate several times over the past few days to pick what would be perfect for me. It’s pretty amazing, not gonna lie. He hasn’t been wrong yet.” Stiles explained  
“But I’ve always given you recommendations and we’ve always liked the same things, even after I was turned!” Scott said incredulously.  
“Well, I never had Derek and his awesomeness to show me what I’m missing out on. Also, he can really cook. I mean this guy could easily run a five star restaurant Scott, it’s un-freaking-believable.” Stiles remarked, looking over lovingly at Derek, who was beaming at the praise.  
Scott shook his head incredulously, “This is unbelievable. I remember when you two never stopped sniping at each other, always insulting and sarcastic. I actually kind of prefer that over the sickening lovey-dovey bit.”  
Stiles laughed, “Oh we still do that, just not nearly as often. That unresolved sexual tension really does make polite conversation a pain.”  
“Well at least you aren’t making a huge fool out of yourself, stumbling over yourself and all like you did for years with Lydia.” Scott teased  
“Well at least I know that you won’t make out with him like you did with Lydia.” Stiles said waspishly.  
“Ouch, dude, low blow. You know I was going through my first full moon. Cut me some slack, it was nearly three years ago.” Scott pouted, turning his puppy eyes on Stiles.  
“Fine, fine. I guess I’ll understand what you went through after tomorrow night.” Stiles sighed, internally cursing the fact that Scott’s puppy eyes still worked on him.  
Derek looked over, smirking, “Looks like he’s still got it.”  
“Yeah, looks like.” Stiles admitted shaking his head.  
“Who still has what?” Scott asked, puzzled.  
Derek explained, “Stiles told me that your puppy eyes thing would certainly no longer work on him, especially now that he’s a werewolf. Turns out he was dead wrong.”  
Scott smiled triumphantly, “We met in first grade, if he hasn’t gained immunity to it by now, there’s no way he ever will.”  
Stiles rolled his eyes, and looked over towards the kitchen, where he smelled their food being prepared.  
“Ugh, yes that smells amazing. Should be done in five minutes?” He looked over to Derek, who shook his head slightly.  
“Smells more like three.” Derek proclaimed.  
Scott made a small noise of disgust at the two of them, shaking his head before biting into his burger.  
Of course, exactly three minutes later, Derek was proven correct as their waitress walked over, balancing a tray laden with their food.  
She placed their food in front of them, leaning over much more than necessary, her cleavage protruding through her low cut shirt. She looked over at Derek, “Enjoy!” She said in a seductive tone.  
Stiles growled at her, and she sprang up, her face stricken with alarm.  
Derek put his hand on top of Stiles’, giving it a light squeeze.  
He looked pointedly from Stiles’ hand and then back to the waitress, “This is my fiancé, and he doesn’t like me being hit on. Neither do I. Sorry.” He said apologetically.  
She huffed and spun on her heel, stalking away.  
Scott buried his face in his palms, muttering, “Great, I can never come here again.”  
Derek raised his eyebrows, “Stiles, that was both very flattering and very foolish. I love you too.”  
Stiles smiled widely, “I will never, ever get tired of hearing that.”

 

As they ate, Scott and Stiles took turns telling Derek stories about each other and their past visits to the diner.  
“That’s when Stiles turned to his dad and said, ‘the seasoning on curly fries doesn’t count as a serving of vegetables, regardless of what dried veggies are in the damn seasoning!’” Scott said roaring with laughter.  
Derek threw his head back and laughed, “Stiles, you are just like your dad sometimes!”  
Stiles laughed along with them, and then snatched the last fry from Scott’s plate.  
“Hey!” Scott exclaimed as Stiles crammed the stolen fry in his mouth.  
Stiles had to cover his mouth to keep the fry from falling out as he laughed while chewing it.  
“Ow!” Stiles exclaimed as Derek swatted his hand, which had been sneaking its way towards his plate.  
“Oh don’t think you can pull that with me!” Derek admonished, picking up a fry and slowly, teasingly putting it in his mouth.  
Stiles pouted, and folded his arms over his chest.  
Derek picked up a fry and offered it to Stiles with a small smile.  
Stiles gently took the fry and put it in his mouth, never breaking eye contact.  
Scott snickered at them, “Ok, I’m starting to get used to this whole thing. It’s actually cute, but Derek,” he paused, looking Derek dead in the eye.  
“Yes?” Derek said, looking back.  
It felt as if the all the air had vanished from the room as Scott’s eyes burned red, “He’s my best friend and now he’s my beta. If you hurt him, at all, ever…”  
Derek’s eyes glowed bright blue in response, “I’d die before I ever did that, before I even let the thought cross my mind.”  
Stiles felt his bond bite burn, and listened to the steady heartbeats of his best friend and the love of his life.  
“Well, I’m glad I now know when people aren’t bluffing.” Stiles said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them enthusiastically in an effort to break the tension.  
“You’re going to need to be extra careful tomorrow night.” Scott said seriously, breaking off from his staring contest with Derek to look at Stiles.  
“Actually, with the bond bite, he may find it easier to maintain control. I should be able to share the burden with him, as long as we are in close proximity.” Derek offered.  
“Really? How?” Scott asked curiously, their tones going back to friendly, as if they had not just been giving each other threats and deathstares.  
Stiles gently sighed in relief, reaching over and taking Derek’s hand with a reassuring squeeze, grateful that the tension had evaporated as quickly as it had come.  
“It’s very similar to taking pain, according to my mom. I’ve only heard about it, but obviously have never done it. Stiles is my first and only bond mate.” Derek explained.  
“So you should still chain me up, just in case?” Stiles suggested, with a wag of his eyebrows.  
“Oh, Stiles, gross. Seriously, not at the table please.” Scott complained, wrinkling his nose at him.  
“Sorry, can’t help that I like what I like!” Stiles quipped playfully.  
Derek shook his head chuckling, “Yes, we should, but only because I have never done this before and have no idea if it is even possible. Not because you like it.”  
“Aww, ok. Fine.” Stiles said, dropping his head in disappointment.  
Scott rolled his eyes, “I hope you’re ready for it Stiles. It’s not pleasant. You’ll feel like your skin is too tight for your body, the urge to kill is overpowering, you want to hunt, to run, to be wild. It’s scary, empowering, exhilarating, all at the same time.”  
Stiles nodded his head, “Practicing your SAT words?” Stiles laughed, “I felt some of that last night when we went out running. I felt so alive.” He reminisced.  
Scott smiled, “Once you get used to it, you’ll love it. But the first few times are so hard man. I just want you to be careful. Ok?”  
Stiles nodded, “I will be. Derek will definitely make sure nothing happens to me, I trust him completely.”  
Stiles looked over at Derek, who was staring at him, mouth slightly open.  
“Yes, I really do trust you completely. You should know that by now.” Stiles said affectionately, squeezing Derek’s hand again.  
Derek smiled warmly and nodded his head, squeezing back.  
“I’ll be free and have my phone on me in case anything happens, ok?” Scott cleared his throat and said pointedly as Derek and Stiles started to lean in to kiss each other.  
“Of course.” Derek said, looking over at Scott, ignoring Stiles’ dramatic sigh a the interruption.  
“Well, I’m not going to exactly be free for the next day or two, so why don’t we all just hang out for the rest of the night, at least until I have to get chained up?” Stiles suggested.  
“Sure, I want go back to my house first though, I’ve never tried to beat Derek at video games, so I’m down to bring my console and kick his ass.” Scott taunted with a mischievous smirk.  
Derek scoffed at the suggestion that anyone could kick his ass at video games, “I’m down. I’ll show you who’s boss.”  
“I’ll show you a True Alpha.” Scott shot back smugly.  
“Oh boy, this is gonna be glorious!” Stiles exclaimed, giddy with excitement as they all stood up to leave.  
As they walked out, Derek and Stiles hand in hand, Stiles looked over and saw the waitress glowering at them. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders at her.  
Derek elbowed him in the ribs, “Be nice.” He hissed in Stiles ear, his breath tickling Stiles’ neck.  
Stiles pulled the keys out of his pocket and started the Camaro remotely.  
Scott looked over in shock, “Oh come on, really?? Derek lets you drive his Camaro? He never lets anyone do that! I only got to do it in a life or death situation like one time!!”  
“Perks of being in love with Derek Hale, Sourwolf extraordinaIre.” Stiles sang out as he held open the door.  
Scott hopped on his bike and rocketed off towards his house, as Stiles turned the other way, approaching the Camaro.  
“Hey, so that actually went really well. I mean, other than the part where I thought you two were going to have a showdown.” Stiles remarked as he drove them away.  
Derek waved his hand dismissively, “I understand where he’s coming from. I would’ve treated anyone who had been courting Boyd, Erica, or Isaac the exact same way. Protecting your betas, let alone your best friend, is a overpowering instinct.”  
Stiles hummed in understanding.  
“I’m still gonna kick his ass at anything we play.” Derek declared confidently.  
Stiles roared with laughter, while he honestly wasn’t sure who would be victorious, he was sure he would be entertained.


	9. Party Crasher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the uber-delay, I'm trying lol, I really am! The chapters are going to be a bit shorter, but just you wait. I will come bearing gifts! (After Xmas 2017, sorry...)

Of course, Derek and Stiles arrived at the loft before Scott. After setting up the TV and Xbox, Derek perked up, glancing towards the door.  
Scott sauntered in, a controller in hand.  
“I have controllers already Scott.” Derek said, looking at him in confusion.  
“Elite controller for an elite player.” He replied coolly, a smug grin streaked across his face.  
Both Derek’s and Stiles’ eyebrows shot up as they exchanged glances.  
“Guess I didn’t warn you?” Stiles chuckled as he flopped down on the couch with a soft whump.  
“Halo? Madden? Choose your pain.” Scott said, examining the library of games that Stiles had made Derek buy.  
Derek smiled, then said confidently, “Halo.”  
After placing the disc in the console, Scott sat down next to Stiles, sandwiching him between the two.  
Stiles began fidgeting with a thread on his jeans, pulling on it absently, making Derek look over.  
“You ok?” He murmured, glancing down as Stiles clenched and unclenched his fists.  
“Yeah, yeah, just… antsy about later.” He replied, a bit of an edge to his voice.  
Derek looked over at Scott, who had turned to look at Stiles as well.  
“Maybe we should-” Scott started, but was cut off by Derek.  
“Nah. Not yet.” He said as he reached over to run his hand along Stiles’ arm, causing him to visibly relax.  
The bond bite let out a cooling sensation that trickled down Stiles back, and he sighed.  
“That’s better. Thanks.”  
Stiles pointedly turned his attention back to the screen, leaning forward expectantly as the other two picked their controllers back up.

Nearly an hour later, they thought the victor had finally been decided. Scott raised his fists and let out a howl.  
“Calm down. Jesus, Scott.” Stiles said, eyeing him from the couch where both he and Derek were shaking with laughter.  
Without missing a beat, Derek declared, “Best two out of three!” as he began another round.  
“Fine. Fine!” Scott said smugly, dropping on to the couch and preening.  
“Uh-oh…” Stiles murmured softly, a smirk crossing his face. Derek’s heartbeat had dropped to a slow, steady pace, indicating that he had figured out Scott’s strategy.  
Time for Derek to hunt Scott, and Scott was completely oblivious.  
Derek played nearly identically to the previous round for the first minute or so, letting Scott take a minor lead.  
As soon as Scott humphed smugly in the second minute, Derek switched tactics immediately.  
Stiles kicked back and beamed as the other two leaned forward, snarling as their battling escalated to an unending climax.  
The intensity was unrelenting on both ends, as soon as one respawned, the other pounced.  
Time was running down quickly, with the score still neck and neck. Stiles’ eyes widened as the final seconds ticked away. He leaned forward, bouncing his leg and wringing his hands as the clock neared zero, scores still tied.  
“Go, go, go Derek!!” He cheered, as the two were down to the last few seconds- and their last few hit points.  
Derek roared as he killed Scott, pulling ahead by one point as the game ended, sealing his victory.  
Stiles fell back against the couch, splayed out as he laughed uncontrollably at Scott’s incoherent sputtering.  
“But- what the hell Derek!?” He lamented loudly, setting his jaw in frustration.  
“Had to prove myself.” He replied simply, setting the controller down on the coffee table.  
Scott made a strangled noise as Derek swiftly pulled Stiles over by the shirt, crashing their lips together passionately.  
Scott stared on awkwardly for several seconds, his face becoming increasingly red. The only sounds besides the loading screen music from the TV were the sounds of his best friend, and former enemy, making out not four feet away.  
When Stiles finally pulled away, breathless and lips slick with Derek’s saliva, “Consider yourself proven.” He half-panted, winking at Derek before pressing him backwards onto the couch.  
“Whoa! Ok, no Stiles!” Scott exclaimed, stepping forward to pull his best friend off the couch.  
Stiles snarled and struck out at Scott, his eyes glowing fiercely yellow.  
Scott grabbed his arm, claws extending slightly as he stared down Stiles with his Alpha eyes.  
Stiles shook his head experimentally and then sat back on the couch roughly, “What- that- dude, I’m so sorry!”  
Derek sat up and sighed, “Time to chain you up. It’s starting already.”  
After glancing at his watch, Stiles’ eyes widened and he nodded.  
Gulping slightly, he walked over to the support column they picked out for his transformation.  
Scott turned to head out of the loft, “Getting the chains.”  
Derek made a small noise of acknowledgement as he guided Stiles to sit on the floor.

“Hey. We’ll be ok tonight, yeah?” Derek said softly to Stiles, who was staring off into space, still slightly shell shocked at his extreme aggression towards Scott.  
When there was no response, Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles on the forehead, pulling away some of the anxiety.  
“Thanks.” Stiles whispered shakily, adding, “This is really happening, isn’t it?”  
“Mmhmm.” Derek intoned, “You’re now a werewolf, and my mate. Tonight will seal that for all eternity.”  
“Kind of talking long term here, aren’t you?” Stiles asked sardonically, “I mean, what if you end up with a really bad snoring problem? Or, god forbid, what would I do if you turned into a total bottom?”  
Derek’s laugh, deep yet bright, sonorous and harmonious, lit the room up even more than the rising full moon.  
In that moment, all of the niggling doubts that Stiles had simply vanished, washed away by that genuine laugh from the love of his life.  
“Good thing Scott is coming back.” Stiles said, tilting his ear towards the doorway, “I kind of want to jump your bones again, especially now that he’s gone.”  
“Tomorrow? Promise?” Derek said coyly, running a finger down Stiles’ chest.  
Groaning loudly, Stiles dropped his head back against the column with a soft thud.  
“Stop teasing me already, it’s not fair!” He lamented, squirming against the arousal that began to tighten his pants.  
Derek chuckled as Scott walked back in, eyes squeezed closed, “I don’t hear you two doing anything, but I’m not opening my eyes around you two, ever again.”  
“A pack of Alphas? Not a problem.” Stiles said jokingly, “But his best friend making out with a smoking’ hot guy? Can’t do it.”  
Scott walked over, eyes still shut pointedly, “I don’t need to see to function, and I can’t function seeing you two trying to get it on right in front of me!”  
Derek and Stiles laughed as they stood up, and Scott opened his eyes, promptly rolling them.  
With a loud clatter that made Derek and Stiles cringe, Scott unceremoniously, and pointedly, dropped the heavy chains to the floor.  
“Good luck Stiles, I’ll see you tomorrow?” He said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“Yeah, yeah I’ll be good Scotty.” replied Stiles, pulling Scott into a tight embrace.  
Scott hesitated before he turned, nodding at Derek, who replied, “I’ll take care of him. Always.”  
“I believe you.”

 

With an experimental tug, Stiles tried to free himself, the restraints making him feel like a caged animal as his skin crawled under the light of the full moon.  
“Ok, I take it back, not into this.”  
Derek shrugged, “The first couple full moons might be like this, but I’ll teach you control.”  
Stiles shot him a look, “You know, I really don’t think it’s necessary…”  
“Remember Scott’s first full moon?” Derek asked simply.  
Stiles nodded, “Yeah. He said that too.”  
Derek pulled up a chair, “So, it’s not gonna be easy, and it’s gonna last until around four or five in the morning. So you have about six or so hours to endure, I’m sorry.”  
“I have you here, I’m good. Now, how about that bond bite control thing you mentioned?” Stiles said, rubbing one of his wrists where the chains bit into his skin.  
Derek sighed, then looked at Stiles, “I have no idea how to control it or anything. I’m simply going off instinct, and it tells me to stay here with you and talk to you.”  
“Only talking? Damn, could you throw on a movie maybe?” Stiles lamented teasingly with a wink as Derek rolled his eyes.  
Derek stood and walked to the TV, “I mean, I guess it can’t hurt. Star Wars?”  
“Dude! Perfect comfort movie choice right now. I love you Derek.” Stiles said adoringly, leaning back against the pillar.  
Derek beamed at this, bunny teeth glittering brilliantly as he did. Stiles heart soared, and he felt the bond bite heat up. It kept getting hotter, becoming almost painfully so.  
He drew in a sharp breath at the feeling, and Derek looked over in concern as he pulled the movie up on demand.  
“You ok?” He asked, standing up to return to Stiles.  
“Yeah, it’s just, the bite. It burns, but damn, this is something else, it’s actually starting to really hurt Derek.” Stiles grimaced.  
Derek rushed over and knelt next to Stiles, touching the mark lightly with his fingers.  
“Ohhhh…” Stiles let out a shaky moan. The instant their skin touched, it was as if someone had lifted the fog in his mind. Instead of feeling instinct-driven, Stiles was completely clearheaded, and his skin was no longer crawling or burning.  
“Hi.” He said stupidly to Derek, who replied the same.  
“So, that’s how it works?” Stiles asked, glancing down at Derek’s arm with a quirked eyebrow.  
“It would appear that way, yeah.” Derek said, stroking Stiles’ shoulder with a thumb.  
“So, unchain me now? Please?” Stiles asked hopefully, batting his eyelashes at Derek.  
“No.” He said flatly, stepping back, “You need to be restrained, just in case this doesn’t work the whole night.”  
Stiles growled, alarmingly deep, and Derek gave him a look, pursing his lips.  
Stiles’ eyes widened in shock at himself, “Ok, you’re right. Wow, I can’t believe I just did that.” He said, averting his gaze downwards in shame.  
Derek shook his head and comforted Stiles, “Happens to every turned wolf on their first shift, just like with Scott, so don’t worry about it. It’s not going to be the last time tonight.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

One whole Star Wars movie later, Stiles stood up quickly and looked around, sniffing heavily with a distraught look on his face. Cold panic flooded his chest for no apparent reason, and his entire being was screaming for him to run.  
“Derek.” He whispered sharply, panic filling his voice, but Derek had already stood up, going on alert as soon as Stiles felt something was wrong.  
Stiles began tugging on his chains, “Derek, let me out, please, please!” he pled desperately.  
“Stiles, what is it? I don’t sense-“ He stopped cold as the smell of death, and something not totally right, hit his werewolf nose.  
“Oh no.” He whispered, looking around as he flicked his claws out and transformed.  
“Derek?” Stiles whispered, his voice barely making it past the lump of terror growing in his throat.  
Derek peered around, listening to the environment intently as he tried to get a bead on the scent.  
Stiles yelled as the skylight above them shattered, glass raining down. Derek covered his head to protect himself, missing the flashbang that was thrown in just after the window shattered.  
As soon as the metal hit the floor with a sharp ‘tink’, Derek’s head spun and he saw the grenade. Before he tried to dive out of the way, the grenade exploded, incapacitating both Derek and Stiles instantly.

Stiles’ eyes opened slightly, but he immediately shut them against the head-splitting pain that greeted him. His ears were ringing, and they felt like they were bleeding. He tugged and yanked on the chains, but Derek had done a fine job of securing him.  
The smell that had alerted Stiles earlier was nearly overpowering, and he tried to keep from throwing up, but the pain in his head coupled with the smell was too much.  
As soon as he hurled, he felt better, and opened his eyes as he spat the remnants from his mouth.  
He saw Derek’s blurry outline lying unmoving on the floor, with someone crouched over him.  
“Hmmm, this will be so satisfying Derek, won’t it? I’ll make it really good for you.” Kate whispered, and Stiles’ stomach lurched again. She was supposed to be dead, long dead and rotting somewhere near La Iglesia.  
Stiles felt his fangs extend, one of the oddest sensations he had ever experienced, but he had no room for that in his mind. As soon as he saw Kate, the urge to sink his fangs into her and shred her sadistic, evil self slammed into him, blocking out everything else.  
His vision cleared quickly, his healing powers being much stronger under the light of the full moon.  
He realized where the phase, ’seeing red’ came from at this point, because everything almost seemed to have a red tinge to it as he snapped and snarled at her from his restraints.  
Kate looked almost the same as the last time Stiles saw her, except she looked more gaunt and skeletal. There was a fresh stain of black blood on her shirt near the waist.  
“Oh, I almost forgot about you, isn’t that funny. Bet that happens to you a lot, doesn’t it? Average looking, nerdy weirdo who hangs out with werewolves, werecoyotes, and Kitsune.” She snickered, adding, “I mean, the fact that Derek took enough pity on you to fuck you and then turn you? Maybe it wasn’t pity…” She pulled out an Argent stunning baton and whacked Derek with it.  
Stiles roared at her, struggling wildly against his chains, causing blood to drip down his wrists from where the metal cut into his skin.  
“Fiesty. Doesn’t mean anything though.” She examined her nails airily before stabbing the baton into Stiles’ stomach, making him howl in pain and double over.  
The electric current shot through his body like white hot fire, sending him plummeting to his knees. He gasped for air when his diaphragm finally stopped seizing from the shock.  
“As I was saying… Maybe it wasn’t pity. Maybe you were just easy ass for him, I mean, Jesus, look at you, throwing yourself at him for years.” She glanced over at Derek, a trickle of blood coming out of the side of his mouth.  
“You wanted him for the dirty beast he is, I know, I’ve felt it too. The way he rocks into your body in bed, runs his tongue up the side of your neck before growling softly in your ear.” She said softly, her sultry voice dripping with lust as she recounted her experiences with Derek.  
Stiles fell silent, glowing yellow eyes bulging as he halfway stopped.  
“Hmmm?” Kate said, breaking free from reminiscing about Derek to look to Stiles.  
“Oh. He didn’t tell you that everything he learned, he pretty much learned with or from me? I guess it makes sense that he never told anyone that. Does he still like to carry you around, push you up against walls to make out with you, et cetera?”  
Stiles stood frozen as cold fury flowed through his veins, his brain paralyzed by everything she was saying.  
“So here it is, he never was interested in anything other than using you as a living sex doll. You’re never going to see him again, and this conversation will be the last one about him that you’ll have before he dies.” She rattled off coolly, walking over to Derek and rolling him onto his back with a foot.  
“Also, I’m going to tell him everything. Then I’m going to tell him how you cried, said you loved him, and couldn’t believe what I said, until I recounted all of his sexual techniques. Then you just stood there silently, not even looking at Derek as I took him, not even resisting me anymore.” She snickered evilly.  
“I wonder how thoroughly I can destroy him though…?” Kate muttered to herself as she pulled out the baton and thrust it into Stiles’ stomach once more.  
He blacked out a few seconds after hurling, just in time to watch Kate sling Derek over her shoulder and leave.

When he finally came to, Stiles was beyond enraged, the feelings he was experiencing were so intense, it felt as if his heart would rip itself out of his very chest.  
He lurched forward, pulling against the chains with all his might, yet still unable to break free. He howled to the moon in desperation, and heard Scott’s distant reply.  
He didn’t know how long it had been since he passed out, and Scott sounded far away. Derek’s time was running out, and Stiles was chained up in the loft.  
His panic was overwhelming, Kate had gotten away with Derek, and Stiles’ was completely helpless, just like with the Nogitsune.  
Hot tears poured down his face as he fell to his knees, “Not again!” he whimpered, still struggling against the chains on his wrists.  
“Derek!” He cried out in agony when he felt a streak of white hot pain shoot down his back from the bond bite.  
“What is it…?” A dark whisper came from all around Stiles.  
He looked around, but couldn’t see, hear, or smell anyone. The loft was completely empty, save for Stiles and this disembodied voice.  
“What is it?” The whisper inquired again from Stiles’ other side, and his head whipped around only to find nothing.  
“Everyone has it.” The voice said, a little louder this time.  
Stiles froze, his whole world shattering.  
“No.” He whispered, barely audible even to himself.  
“Everyone has it.” It repeated and Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head vigorously, trying to block out the voice.  
“Everyone has it. No one can lose it.” This time the voice spoke with sharp clarity from right behind Stiles, and his eyes snapped open.  
He immediately began counting his fingers, because he flat out refused to believe this was happening, not again, not to him.

Ten.  
He had ten fingers.

“No, no, no!” Stiles exclaimed frantically, yanking on the chains harder than ever as the purest of terror froze his heart over.  
“What is it, Stiles?” The voice asked from right in front of him, and his head snapped up.  
He locked eyes with the Nogitsune, “A shadow.”  
His glowing yellow eyes bleached to white and he snapped the chains as if they were made of glass.


	10. Said the Spider to the Fly

Thundering up the stairs towards the loft, Scott’s senses were overwhelmed with a scent that struck icy terror into his very soul.  
He could smell the Berserker magic, and Kate.  
He had howled for Stiles multiple times as he galloped towards the loft, but received only silence.  
When he entered the loft, he stared around at the destruction, his eyes finally resting on the broken chains.  
“Stiles…” He whispered to himself as he bent down to examine the scene.

There was no mistaking that Kate had planned this out for some time. The fact that she struck as soon as Derek was isolated and vulnerable was a testament to her vicious nature.  
Scott reconstructed some of what happened, but still didn’t understand why Stiles hadn’t responded to any of Scott’s calls, or how he could have broken the chains.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles snuck easily past the security systems at the Yukimura home, having the powers of the Nogitsune on his side.  
The moonlight poured through Kira’s bedroom window, casting shadows into the corners.  
Stiles silently slid open the window, climbing through as gracefully as a cat.  
Kira didn’t even stir as Stiles strode to the wardrobe where she kept her katana.  
His hand reached out and opened the door, a wicked smirk forming on his face as the white eyes lit up the inside, revealing the glinting artifact.  
Stiles snatched it with one hand, then bolted for the window, leaving as silently as he had come.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Scott pulled out his cell phone to dial Alan, not finding anything else of use at the loft.  
The phone rang only once, “What’s gone wrong?” Alan’s pleasant, yet unsurprised voice wafted through the speaker.  
“You- Fine, yes, something has gone wrong, but I’m not entirely sure.” Scott began, frustration lacing his voice as he departed down the stairs.  
“Stiles and Derek are gone, both were injured at the loft. I can smell Kate Argent and Berserker magic, but how is that possible?”  
Alan hummed softly on the other end before responding, “I’m guessing Kate survived and is back once more for revenge. She may have both of them and-“ He stopped abruptly.  
“Alan?” Scott asked into his phone, his brow furrowing.  
“Shh.” Came the only response, and Scott heard a small commotion in the background.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alan peered around the corner from the back room into his office, where he saw Stiles rummaging through the private druid herb stores.  
He studied Stiles movements carefully, but had to retreat silently into the kennel when Stiles emerged from the office, a backpack in hand.  
He made a bee line for the pharmaceutical cabinet, extracting a syringe and a vial.  
Alan watched frozen in silent horror as Stiles drew a large amount from the vial, then injected himself in the leg.  
He threw the syringe to the side with a sneer and a triumphant laugh, grabbed the bag, and left through the front.  
“Scott.” Alan said sharply into the phone as soon as he was sure Stiles was out of earshot.  
“What did I just hear?”  
“Stiles. But not Stiles, Scott, it’s- it’s back. The Nogitsune.”

 

**************************************************************************************************************

 

Chris, Alan, and Scott stood over the exam table in the veterinary clinic as Alan explained what he saw.  
“The Nogitsune took several herbs used exclusively for dark and anti-dark magicks. The tranquilizer that he injected himself with shouldn’t be nearly as effective now that Stiles is a beta wolf.”  
“How did this happen!” Scott exclaimed in anguish, throwing his hands up.  
Chris didn’t seem very pleased at the situation either, adding, “Alan, how actually could this happen? The Nogitsune was defeated, vanquished.”   
“We all know it is a trickster spirit. My best guess is that it fragmented a piece of itself deep into Stiles. A failsafe, if you will.” He explained with a frown.  
“To what end?” Chris inquired expectantly.  
Alan patiently continued, “We all know that the Nogitsune will emerge and consume Stiles if it can convince Stiles to kill, something he has never done.”  
“It seems as if the fact that Stiles is now brimming with power, during his first full moon, coupled with the emotional anguish of watching Kate torture Derek...” He trailed off.  
Scott finished, “The Nogitsune is back.”  
“The herbs he took with him would counteract any Letharia Vulpina I have from our last encounter.” Deaton informed the group.  
The trio shared a moment of grim silence, before Chis spoke up, “The easiest way for the Nogitsune to convince Stiles to kill would be to go after Kate, the source of his current pain. They share the body, and Stiles has to be the one to commit the murder, that makes the Nogitsune vulnerable at that time. We have to wait and be patient. Kate won’t be.”  
Scott and Alan nodded in silent agreement before Chris continued, “There are a couple warehouses that we haven’t used recently, she’ll probably be in one of them.”  
“I’m going to track Stiles myself, that’ll be the fastest, just follow me.” Scott declared, pushing off from the table and heading towards the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles’ form bounded gracefully down the street, katana slug over his back. The Nogitsune rather liked these beta wolf abilities that Stiles had acquired. They were well suited to managing mischief and trickery, making him less vulnerable all the while.  
He slowed when his pocket vibrated, his pace taking him from four legs to two in less than a second. He stood upright and continued to stroll down the street, extracting Stiles’ phone from his pocket.

D: 490 Railyard Rd. If you want to see him alive again one last time. I’ll be nice enough.

Kate was using Derek’s phone to text him, and the part of Stiles that was still around flared up, squeezing the phone in anger.  
“Easy... you can’t find her without a map.” He said hoarsely to himself.   
The Nogitsune seemed unable to control Stiles’ movements with the rage that was flowing through him, but still able to speak.  
His hand promptly relaxed, and the rage simmered slightly, allowing the Nogitsune to reclaim control, operating the phone using Stiles’ memory and skill to send them turning to the right, following the map’s directions to Kate.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Scott put his helmet on over glowing red eyes, and swung his leg over the bike as Chris climbed into his white SUV.  
Alan silently watched them leave from the front door of the clinic.  
Scott flipped his visor up, filling his nostrils with the sweet scent of the spring evening.  
He smelled Stiles’ scent, but didn’t detect any change in it from the Nogitsune’s emergence, which troubled him. He was hoping he could use subtle scent shifts to determine which of the two was in control of the body.  
At an intersection, Scott’s head swiveled around as he tried to determine which path to follow, but Chris simply turned on his right hand blinker, and Scott understood.  
One of the warehouses had to be close, making their path a bit more clear.  
Stiles scent definitely was getting stronger, and the chemokine profile had shifted, more panic and less confidence, but still brimming with purpose.

 

*****************************************

 

“It’s got to be this one,” Cris said, climbing out of the SUV, “there are no other possibilities.”  
Scott nodded in agreement as he inhaled, Stiles’ scent was fresh, they were merely seconds behind him, and it smelled like he knew it. Both Scott and Stiles knew this was a trap, and probably a trap within a trap, but Stiles’ knew he was slipping away, and it had him panicking, flooding his scent with sour chemokines.

The pair entered quietly, the door had been unlocked as expected.  
The scene that they were presented with was quite startling, and puzzling.  
On the warehouse floor, Kate stood over Derek with a stun baton, one foot placed squarely on his chest, despite his motionlessness. Stiles was leaning up against a supportable pillar, arms crossed, looking expectantly at Scott and Chris was they walked in.  
“So, Scotty, wanna hear how this is all your fault from dear Aunt Katey?” He quipped as everyone came face to face.  
Chris drew his Desert Eagle, pointing it at Kate, who rolled her eyes, “Really think that’s going to stop me, what... again?”  
Scott held his hands up, “What do you mean Stiles? All my fault?”  
Kate snarled, “True Alpha Scott McCall, the real reason I have no family left!”  
Chris froze, and his aim wavered for a second.  
“That’s right Chris, I know just the right person to take revenge on. It’s not even a Hale this time.”  
Stiles spoke up, “I’m just here for the fireworks right now, but I’ll get to killing eventually.”  
Kate turned to him, “Just hold your end up and I’ll give you your chance to kill.”  
She returned to addressing Scott, “Victoria, Allison, Gerard, everyone I loved is dead because of you, Scott McCall! That’s why Derek suffers, because of you.”  
Kate stepped on one of Derek’s hands, grinding down with her boot until there was a sickening crack of bone.   
Stiles grimaced in the corner, with the bond bite so fresh, he could feel the pain radiating from Derek’s body as Kate casually brutalized him with the stun baton.  
“I hurt him, which hurts Stiles, and in turn, you have to watch. Watch as I dismantle your best friend piece by piece.”  
The white of Stiles’ eyes glowed brightly as he pushed off from the support column, “I think I’d rather dismantle you now.”  
Stiles drew the katana and lunged for Kate, barely missing her as he launched powerfully across the room with his beta strength.  
“Oh, this is fun.” He muttered to himself as he swung, slicing his way through the air with a shrill whistle.  
Kate dodged and ran, flipping backwards over Stiles and landing a slice across his back.  
He fell to his knees in pain, and Derek jerked from where he laid on the floor.  
Just as Stiles pushed himself up, Kate jumped forward- and there was a bang.  
Chris shot Kate squarely in the chest, knocking her out of mid-air. Her body landed next to Derek’s with a thump.  
Stiles walked over to her, where she stirred, coughing wetly and trying to rise to her feet again.  
His arm raised above his head as a sick smile cross his pale, mole-speckled face.  
Stiles' eyes flared incandescent white, his arm swung down powerfully, but in the last moment, a clawed hand grabbed his wrist out of nowhere.  
"Stiles NO! This isn't you," Derek implored, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps from where he had jumped up off the floor. He cradled the healing wrist, but his other cuts, scrapes, and burns had healed.  
Stiles struggled against Derek for half a moment, then froze. The ring on his finger glittered brightly with the moonlight streaming through the windows. He grimaced and slowly turned his head towards Derek, almost as if he was internally struggling against looking at Derek.  
Derek's eyes simmered from bright blue back to the usual green-gray when they made contact with Stiles'.  
Tears rolled down Derek's bloodied face, turning pink as they mixed with the blood on his chin.  
Derek's other hand came up to Stiles' face, stroking his thumb across his jaw, "Come back to me. Please. I love you, I can't lose you like this" He pleaded gently.  
Stiles eyes quickly dimmed, the white of the nogitsune faded to the yellow of a beta, which flared brightly for an instant, and then the usual warm brown took its rightful place.  
Stiles' hand went slack, dropping the stolen katana.  
"D-Derek-" Stiles whispered, tears bursting forth from both of them as Derek pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Shhh, it's ok now. The imprint is gone, you're back, this is real." Derek reassured him through their shared tears and sobs.  
"God, Derek, I love you, thank you," Stiles cried, burying his face into Derek's ripped shirt.  
Derek tenderly ran his fingers over the bite mark on Stiles' shoulder.  
"I think we're even now, huh?" Derek said, running his other hand reassuringly over the back of Stiles' head.  
"Nah, I've still got at least one on you," Stiles hiccuped into Derek's chest.  
"If you say so," Derek said softly, "I'll always be fine with that as long as I have you."  
Derek looked over Stiles' shoulder at Chris and Scott and then down at Kate, who had already died, without Stiles' intervention.  
Relief visibly washed over him, and he turned away from her, gently ushering Stiles out, not looking back as a decades-long chapter of his life came to a close. Derek sighed, he could finally begin a new, brighter chapter, with Stiles.


	11. Epilogue

“Damn, finally, what a view.” Stiles commented when Derek pulled into the house’s driveway, overlooking the city.  
The Camaro rumbled to a stop in the parking courtyard, and Stiles looked around at his new home.  
“Holy crap.” He breathed, admiring the guest house, which stood at two stories, and was nearly the size of Stiles’ childhood home in Beacon Hills.  
The pair climbed out of the car, Stiles walking over to Derek, taking his hand as they looked out at Los Angeles, the city splayed out before them.  
Derek leaned over to kiss Stiles’ cheek, only to find himself pulled in by his jacket, Stiles pressing their lips together roughly.  
“After yesterday, I never thought this would happen.” Stiles breathed as he pulled away, smoothing Derek’s jacket down.  
Derek smiled, then leaned his forehead against Stiles’ murmuring, “Like I said, never leaving you again.”  
Stiles smiled, then kissed his mate again, letting Derek pin him up against the car. Derek’s hands made their way down to the loops of Stiles’ jeans, pulling Stiles’ waist towards his own.  
Stiles let out a moan as Derek bit down on his lip.  
Stiles leaned into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Derek's back.  
Derek let out a hum of surprise, which quickly turned to pleasure, when Stiles pressed forward to spin them, pinning Derek to the car instead.  
As Stiles' explored the inside of his mouth, nibbling on Derek's tongue and lips, his bond bite finally lit up with pleasure. He groaned into Derek’s mouth as he ground his hips into Derek’s, making the bite tingle.  
“Inside, Stiles. Now.” Derek broke the kiss, grabbing Stiles firmly by the hand and tugging him towards the main house.  
They almost flew past the exterior courtyard between the guest and main houses, but Stiles skidded to a stop.  
He looked up at the main house, which towered three stories in front of him, and extended over the cliffside.  
He ran to a railing, looking down at the portion of the house that hung off, a section made almost entirely of tinted glass.  
“Holy jesus…” He said, his eyes widening when he realized that it was the master bedroom.  
“Come on, inside, let me show you!” Derek said, grabbing him by the hand again and giggling.  
“Oh my god, you’re giggling, and it’s cute.” Stiles said, letting himself be dragged inside and down a grand glass spiral staircase, another thing that made him gasp when he saw it.  
“You keep gasping,” Derek said with a roll of his eyes, “it’s cute.”  
Derek led Stiles into the master bedroom he had seen from outside, right up to the four-poster bed, set in the dead middle of all the glass windows.  
“I want the whole city to see me ravage you.” Derek whispered into Stiles ear before he roughly pushed him to the bed.  
The red sheets were softer than anything Stiles had ever laid on before, and he ran his arms across them quickly while Derek lowered himself onto the bed after Stiles.  
As the pair’s bodies melded together on the bed, Derek slid his hands up under Stiles’ shirt, trying to take it off.  
“You first.” Stiles implored, reaching up himself and beginning to remove Derek’s shirt.  
Derek stripped silently, his shirt getting deposited to the right of the bed as he rolled on to his back, letting Stiles slide off the blue jeans they were both wearing.  
“You know, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Stiles remarked as he undressed his mate, letting his hand slide down to the prominent bulge in Derek’s boxer-briefs.  
Derek stopped his hand, gently gripping Stiles’ wrist before he could touch the throbbing mass he had concealed.  
“No, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve,” He emphasized the word, “ever laid eyes on.”  
He let go of Stiles’ wrist shortly after letting the words sink in, and moaned as Stiles’ firmly gripped the thick dick that he was presented with.  
Derek pushed himself forward on the bed, and Stiles took the opportunity to slide his hands inside Derek’s boxers, slipping them off of his lean body.  
Derek pressed Stiles’ shoulder into the bed, pinning him there as he ran his tongue down the crook of Stiles’ neck to the bond bite, which he mouthed at greedily, eliciting a moan from his mate.  
His hand slid up Stiles’ neck, cupping his face as he made Stiles moan even louder with a nip at the bite. Stiles responded by carding his fingers into Derek’s hair and guiding him up for a deep, passionate kiss.  
Derek’s hands work their way down Stiles’ lean body, fingers hooking into the band of his boxers. Derek pulled back from the kiss, his eyes smoldering blue as he claws came out and he shredded off the boxers Stiles was wearing.  
“I’ll buy you a new pair.” Derek whispered gruffly into Stiles ear as he ran his tongue up Stiles’ neck and around the back of his ear. Stiles arched off the bed at this point, inhaling sharply when Derek nibbled on his earlobe.  
With a shiver of anticipation, Stiles reached down and removed Derek’s boxers, without claws this time, pulling the fabric up to his face, inhaling deeply.  
“God you smell good.” He commented before dropping the boxers over the edge of the bed.  
Derek’s response to this was to flash his eyes and go down on Stiles, kissing his way down each mole that dotted Stiles’ neck, then chest, all the way down his abs.  
He paused, letting his hot breath wash over Stiles’ dick as it twitched, laying up against Stiles’ belly button. An unflawed hand reached down and Derek hauled Stiles’ leaking member into his mouth rather unceremoniously.  
“Ugh, fuck.” Stiles breathed out as Derek’s talented mouth worked its way up and down the shaft. Derek’s wet tongue slid along his purpleish head, lapping up the precum that began to accumulate there.  
Fingers made their way into Derek’s hair, and he gripped Stiles’ wait in return, holding him down as Derek deepthraoted Stiles, making him squirm even more.  
“Jesus.” He breathed out when Derek’s lips reached the base of his cock, he could feel the warm tightness of Derek’s throat wrapped around the top half of his dick.  
Stiles’ head dropped back against the bed as he arched his back, getting his dick even deeper into Derek’s throat, earning a muted hum of approval from Derek.  
“Shower. Now.” Derek gasped as he pulled off of Stiles with a wet ‘pop’.  
Derek led Stiles to the master bathroom, turning the on shower, and some soft music, with a couple taps at a control panel embedded in the wall.  
“This is so cool.” Stiles remarked as he peered into the massive shower.  
“Let me give you few minutes to get ready, ok?” Derek said, looking between the shower and the toilet pointedly.  
Stiles eyes widened in understanding, and he turned red slightly. “Ok, um.”  
“Everything you need is in the shower.” Derek pointed out a nozzle as he left and Stiles nodded.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Derek. I’m lonely in here.” Stiles said to the empty bathroom, knowing Derek would hear him over the spray of the shower and the music.  
Not five seconds passed before Derek was in the bathroom, opening the shower door to join Stiles.  
“Hey.” He said, pressing Stiles up against the tile, letting the spray descend upon them as they kissed.  
“Mmm.” The muffled response Stiles gave was mixed with pleasure and a question.  
Derek pulled back, an expectant look crossing his face.  
“I- um- I want to top you. Like, badly.” Stiles said bashfully, his gaze dropping to Derek’s body, watching the water run in rivets down his abs.  
Derek chuckled, “Here I was, thinking you’d never ask.”  
He leaned in and kissed Stiles gently, then leaned their foreheads together, “I’ll fuck you into the next world if you promise to do the same.”  
Stiles swallowed and nodded, a part of him was apprehensive about sex with Derek, and that part was starting to make itself known.  
“Don’t be nervous. Turn around.” Derek instructed, placing his hands on Stiles’ hips, guiding him up against the tile.  
Starting at the bond bite, with a couple nibbles that caused it to heat up, Derek kissed and licked his way down Stiles back.  
Stiles shivered in anticipation when Derek reached down and kneaded both of his butt cheeks, firmly massaging the muscle that lay beneath.  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity of waiting, Derek pulled apart Stiles’ cheeks and dove in, tongue first. Stiles, throwing his head back and groaning in ecstasy as bolts of pure pleasure shot up his spine, felt his bond bite burn, and it felt amazing. He'd never felt anything so intense before, and the feeling of Derek thrusting his tongue in was so overwhelming, he could barely breathe.  
“Fuck!” His voice nearly cracked as Derek redoubled his efforts, pressing his face further in between Stiles’ cheeks as he prodded and pressed against his hole with the strength and stamina of a werewolf, never growing tired.  
At this point, Stiles was gasping in pleasure, his claws started to protrude as his mind and body filled with pleasure beyond belief; but he retracted them, consciously pulling against the primal instincts that were crashing through him.  
Stiles stepped out of the way, turning and hauling Derek to his feet roughly. Derek’s eyes smoldered, and Stiles felt hit bond bite shoot desire down his spine, making his leaking cock twitch.  
He pulled Derek in by the back of the neck, invading his mouth to taste himself on Derek’s spit covered lips.  
“You like it when I take control.” Stiles declared, his voice silky and seductive.  
Derek smirked just enough to confirm what Stiles said, prompting Stiles to push Derek up against the tile of the shower, face first.  
Stiles eyes fluttered shut at the sensations pouring down his back from the bond bite. It intensified to a point that had his breath shuddering as he kissed down Derek’s spine, fingers running across the rippling muscle of Derek’s back.  
He gasped when finally he got to Derek’s smooth ass, giving it the same kind of treatment he had received. First, the massage and the anticipation, then finally Stiles went for it.  
His nails dug into Derek’s butt cheeks as he spread them, and it took a conscious effort on Stiles’ part to keep his nails retracted, but he was clearly getting the hang of it, given Derek’s utterances.  
Stiles worked his tongue around inside Derek, tasting him with every lick. It was intoxicating, being this up close, flooded with his mate’s scent, Stiles could bare keep his wits about him. He wanted to take Derek, throw him on the bed, and ride him ’til the sun sets.  
He kept his cool for the next minute, but eventually grabbed Derek by the shoulders, turning him around.  
“This is what you taste like.” He said smoothly, cupping Derek’s cheek as they kissed, tongues clashing inside of Stiles’ mouth and Derek whined softly and pulled him closer.  
Stiles finally broke the kiss, the pair finally surfacing for air.  
Derek stepped forward, out of the shower spray, and pushed the door open, reaching for one of the towels he had already hung up.  
They quickly dried each other off, Stiles taking his time as he worked down Derek’s front, stopping to play with his dick as it hung there.  
A couple quick tugs and Derek was at full mast, Stiles dropping to his knees in the bathroom to suck on his mate.  
Derek’s fingers worked their way into Stiles’ hair as he sucked gently, only playing with the tip.  
“Deeper.” Derek murmured as Stiles angled his throat and tried to take Derek all the way to the base.  
He came up for air, gagging slightly, “Damn, what did you feed this thing?”  
“Home cooking.” Derek chortled and shrugged as Stiles stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
Derek swooped down and picked Stiles up, causing him to wrap his legs firmly around Derek’s waist as the taller of the two carried him to the bed.  
Stiles’ arms wrapped around Derek’s neck, and, as Derek gently lowered him to the bed, their lips met again, this time gently.  
The bed was large enough for both of them to splay out next to each other, and Stiles took full advantage of this, rolling onto his stomach and stretching out. Derek’s fingers trailed down his back, gently caressing his ass.  
The nightstands next to the bed were filled with supplies, Stiles came to find out as he asked for lube.  
Stiles slicked up a finger, then stared Derek straight in the eyes as he pulled his legs back and slid a finger in.  
The bond bite immediately flared up as Derek’s eyes bulged and burned blue as a hungry look crossed his face.  
“My turn?” He murmured into Stiles’ ear as he grabbed the lube bottle and slicked up two of his own fingers, reaching down to slide one in, alongside the one Stiles was already using.  
“Oh god…” Stiles let out as Derek gently worked his way in, opening up Stiles a bit more.  
“Take your finger out.” Derek directed, sliding in a second one, earning him a moan, and after Stiles complied, he remarked, “Better.”   
Stiles moaned shakily as Derek’s thick fingers probed his insides, searching for the right spot that-  
“Oh shit!” Stiles exclaimed as Derek’s fingers found their mark, striking his prostate with so much force that his back arched off the bed with one thrust.  
“There…” Derek whispered in Stiles ear, sliding on top of him and readjusting his wrist so that the pair could kiss.  
Stiles’ continuous moans from Derek fingering him were stifled by Derek’s lips and tongue, spit-slicked and plump from all the sucking and nibbling on them that had occurred up to this point.  
Derek rolled over, gently extracting his fingers, “More lube.” He declared, grabbing the bottle from the nightstand.  
He worked his fingers back into Stiles, who gripped Derek’s large bicep with one hand, kissing him slowly, softly, trying to keep from making a noise.  
In went a third finger, and Stiles gasped against Derek’s lips, his grip tightening on his arm.  
Derek slid himself down Stiles’ body, kissing and nipping at his nipples before planting a trail of kisses down his side and along his v-cut.  
When Derek finally reached Stiles’ dick, he found his head pressed down by a very eager Stiles, who was looking down his own body greedily at Derek.  
A pool of leaked precum had accumulated at the tip of Stiles’ rapidly twitching cock. Derek took the opportunity too drag his tongue through it, lapping all of it up.  
“Fuck…” Stiles breathed out when Derek slowly, teasingly wrapped his lips around the head of Stiles’ dick, making the bond bite flare up.  
He worked his way up and down the shaft, every time he reached the bottom of Stiles’ cock, he thrust his fingers in deeper, striking his prostate.  
Stiles began to squirm and writhe in pleasure when Derek sped the pace up.  
“Oh god, I’m close, easy, easy!” Stiles exclaimed less than a minute in, arching his back up as he gripped and pulled at the sheets.  
Slowing his pace considerably, letting Stiles catch his breath and get off the edge of cumming, Derek gently drummed his fingers up against Stiles’ insides, making him tremble instead of squirm.  
“Good?” Derek murmured, withdrawing his fingers a moment later.  
“Oh… like, damn. I can’t wait. I want you. Now. Inside me.” Stiles declared breathlessly, sitting up slightly and pulling Derek on top of him.  
Derek’s response came through the bond bite, which burned so fiercely, but in so much pleasure, that a tiny moan escaped Stiles lips moments after he finished speaking.  
Derek paused from slicking himself with lube as Stiles said, “I want to give you a bond bite.”  
He looked up at Stiles, “Next full moon, ok?”  
Stiles responded by leaning forward, kissing Derek softly, then pulling him on top, holding his legs back.  
The way Stiles looked on his back, an eager, needing gaze fixed on Derek, made Derek impossibly hard.  
He grinned as he leveled himself at Stiles freshly fingered hole, pressing gently against it.  
“It’s gonna feel different than fingers.” Derek said quietly as he began to slide in, inch by inch.  
Stiles closed his eyes as his head dropped against the bed, “Oh wow. I can feel that so deep.”  
“I’m only halfway in.”  
“Oh fuck.” Stiles’ voice trembled as Derek started to gently rock back and forth, going deeper with each thrust forward.  
Stiles opened his eyes to look at Derek, but they refused to comply, fluttering shut again at the sensations that were shooting up his spine.  
Derek leaned down and kissed him passionately, invading Stiles’ mouth with his tongue.  
Stiles moaned loudly into Derek’s mouth as he pressed in deeper than ever, bottoming out and hitting Stiles’ insides in places Stiles never even thought existed.  
With a sigh of satisfaction, Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear, “I’m all the way in, Stiles. You feel that?”  
Stiles knees trembled in pleasure against Derek’s sides as he nodded vigorously, his bond bite literally pulsing waves of pleasure down his spine while simultaneously, other waves crashed up his spine, “God you feel amazing!”  
“Hold on to me.” Derek instructed, giving Stiles a second to wrap his arms around Derek’s back, fingers digging into his back.  
Derek braced his arms on either side of Stiles, then began to pound away, ignoring Stiles’ initial yelp of surprise.  
The sound of the two having sex was quickly overwhelmed by the sound of Stiles moaning and Derek muttering sweet nothings into his ear.  
Changing positions early on, Derek slid his hands up Stiles arms, and laced their fingers together, squeezing as he pressed his tongue into Stiles’ neck.  
Stiles’ locked his legs over Derek’s shoulders, giving him the best access possible while Derek held him down.  
As he began to snap his hips roughly, Derek growled down at Stiles, letting go with one hand to reach down and slide his fingers through the puddle of precum that had pooled on Stiles’ abs. He relished the taste, licking each finger seductively, his eyes fluttering shut, and he slowed down the pace, still snapping over and over, just slower and more forceful as he held Stiles down with the other hand.  
Stiles was squirming up against him with every thrust, and it drove Derek wild. He reached further down and decided to wrap his hand around Stiles’ slick cock.  
Derek stroked Stiles slowly as he began to rock into into him again, looking down at his face to watch how each thrust made it contort in pleasure. He sped the pace up, and Stiles couldn't help but moan loudly as Derek thrust into him quicker and quicker, each thrust accompanied by a pleasurable bolt from the bond bite.  
With a slight adjustment to his knee position, Derek began laying into Stiles, each thrust accompanied by the sound of Derek’s balls slapping against him.  
"Harder!" He moaned loudly between ragged breaths.  
Derek complied, railing against Stiles, whose head tilted back as he whimpered, "God, Derek I'm so close... you're gonna make me fucking cum!"  
“Yeah? Then fucking cum for me." He growled as he mercilessly fucked him from one shaky moan into the next.  
Using his hands to lock Stiles legs against his chest, Derek rocked deeply into him, each stroke long and forceful.  
He began to shake, his knees buckling and toes curling as he approached orgasm. Derek tightened his grip and continued to fuck him right on through, holding his hips up.  
Stiles yelled out in pleasure as his body was wracked with spasms, the bond bite sending searing ecstasy jolting through him, "Oh- oh shit- oh fuck Derek!!”  
]With just a few more unrelenting thrusts, Stiles came- and hard, harder than he ever had before. His nails dragged across Derek’s back, which he held on to as every savage thrust sent new bolts and waves of overwhelming pleasure crashing up his spine and across his body, sending him careening into orgasm. He yelled out and involuntarily tightened down on Derek, who inhaled sharply as Stiles’ ass milked his cock.   
Cum splashed across Stiles’ stomach and chest, every ball-throbbing contraction punctuated by a groan from Derek, who hadn’t let up on the pace when Stiles began to cum.  
His back arched off the bed as all the sensations swelled, cresting as Derek let loose with all his werewolf strength and slammed into Stiles, over and over, sending Stiles careening through orgasm.  
Fireworks went off in his very soul when it all finally crashed over him simultaneously, the bond bite now sending a constant torrent of pure pleasure down his spine and Derek’s dick sending him over the edge. He saw spots as his eyes rolled back into his head. His shaking legs locked around Derek’s waist as his claws dug into Derek’s back, screaming in abject ecstasy.  
Derek healed as quickly as Stiles inflicted the damage, and the pain sent him to a place of pleasure where the two intermingled so perfectly, he could understand why people went for spanking and whipping.  
“Oh god, Stiles, I can’t hold back anymore!” Derek exclaimed, grabbing Stiles by the shoulders and pinning him down, “I’m gonna fucking cum!”  
He roared as he did, and Stiles felt his mate’s satisfaction deep within his own bones, among other places.  
“Whew. Damn that was amazing, you feel like velvet… Flip over.” Derek said softly, sliding out from between Stiles’ legs before kissing him sweetly.  
Stiles shakily pushed himself upright, trying to keep his wobbly legs under control, not helped by the head rush he got as soon as he was upright.  
“No break?” Stiles asked as he turned over, pushing himself to all fours after grabbing one of the towels from their earlier shower and wiping himself down quickly.  
“Do you need a break?” Derek asked back expectantly.  
“No. Holy- I feel like I can go again already!” Stiles exclaimed, his eyes widening at the realization.  
As soon as the words left Stiles mouth, Derek let out a chuckle, replying, “That’s right, no need for breaks when you’ve got werewolf healing.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Two hours for my first time? Jesus Derek, you really did rock my world. Now I need a break!” Stiles declared from where he lay, splayed out and panting on the bed next to Derek.  
Derek looked over fondly at his new mate, saying softly, “I had a promise to keep…”  
“What did I do to deserve you?”  
“You never gave up.” Derek declared, rolling over and lacing their fingers together.  
A couple minutes of silence passed, the pair simply staring into each other’s eyes, until, of course, a mischievous look crossed Stiles face.  
“Can I fuck you now?”  
“Tomorrow. You know us Sourwolves like to take our sweet time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [Ethan Bissbort](http://ethan-bissbort.tumblr.com)  
> Instagram: [Ethan Bissbort](http://www.instagram.com/ethanbissbort)  
> I follow back :P
> 
> If you'd like to be a beta, hit me up ^_^


End file.
